Black Zero
by Alastoruu
Summary: "Why am I even here?" Unsure she would ever know the answer, lost in an unknown world where she didn't even recognize herself, Rei Futaba's story begins - A perilous journey starting over from zero... Adopting characters of the 2012 anime series and set 2 years after the BRS OVA, centered around the OC human self of one of Huke's characters who was not available in the tags, NZT.
1. A Story That Starts From Zero

**Chapter 1: A Story That Starts From Zero**

 _"Why am I even here?"_ Unsure she would ever know the answer, Rei Futaba felt like she shouldn't have been surprised by anything anymore, lost in an unknown world where she didn't even recognize herself. Yet it was hard to say which was stranger, the blue flames shrouding the left eye of the girl aiming a cannon at her amidst a deserted landscape dotted by checkered patterns and blade-like rocks, or the feeling that she surely knew that girl even though it shouldn't be possible.

It all began after Rei had gone to sleep one night, three days after she started to believe her life couldn't get any worse. _"Can this even be considered God proving me wrong…"_ she wondered while slumped tiredly against a wall in the surreal place in which she had awoken staring at her hands, _"…when it seems like I'm not even me anymore?"_ Her short hair and face still looked similar, but her hair was now an ashen black color and eyes a vivid shade of pink. The most glaring change though were her black skeletal claws that had replaced her hands, with large black stitches running up her arms from them. They looked partially mechanical with black metallic casing like gauntlets from the knuckles up. Able to even see her reflection in her smooth, blade-like talons, she'd gone into quite a panic at first.

Feeling as if this must be a world out of a dream, she'd awoken in a desolate place with gray land and skies littered with stone ruins, most of them badly deteriorated. Pillars stood supporting nothing, strands of black chains hung in strange places, and cracks in the parched earth here and there that transitioned strangely into patches of black and white floor tiles patterned like a chessboard. The area wasn't uninhabited, but the inhabitants had been frightening. Wearing black cloaks and hoods while scurrying about making rattling noises, despite cowering at the sight of them they surprisingly seemed more cautious of her. Working up the courage to try talking to them, they'd only ran and hid from her. Her claws crossed her mind, but hiding themselves beneath those cloaks made it impossible for her to tell if she should appear odd to them or not.

Rei started wishing she had a cloak for herself, the almost all black outfit she had on now was embarrassing. She'd found herself wearing an open-back dress with short, puffy sleeves tied together in the middle of her back by a string. Its frilly skirt had a number of decorative ribbons at the back, but was uncomfortably short. Add thigh high stockings with garters and short boots with a white stripe on them, and she would normally consider it a blessing she didn't know a soul here. Cynically thinking about that, she nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice suddenly asked, "Have you given up on talking?" She followed the voice to a bizarre young woman with green eyes and shoulder length black hair that turned green at its tips, sitting up on top of a stone pillar watching her.

At a bit of a loss, Rei just stared and didn't reply at first. Sporting a black witch hat with a green and black piece of spiked metal coiled around the pointed part of it, her top consisted of a white blouse under a brown corset and a collared black shirt buttoned at the top with the rest left undone. A black ribbon attached to its sleeves wrapped in a knot adorning her blouse like a tie. The sleeves looked stitched on, and hanging from them by gold metal crosses was a large black shawl with cream-white frills and silver decorative chains. It seemed to double as a skirt, the only other visible clothing aside from ankle-high black and silver boots.

Having failed to get a response, the witch jumped off the pillar and held up one of her black skeletal claws as she insistently said, "Have you? I was interested you see. If you haven't." Rei's eyes widened, although it was all bone instead of metallic parts and wasn't the same shape it was still similar. Getting ahold of herself, she awkwardly asked, "Uh, who are you?" Raising an eyebrow, the witch remarked, "Does it matter? What were you trying to talk about earlier, was it unimportant?" Rei felt as if she had irritated her somehow, and she shook her head quickly as she said, "No, I really need to know! What is this place, where am I? That's what I was asking them." Raising a boned hand to her chin as she took this in, the witch curiously replied, "Really? Well this is the Empress' domain. It's really not the best place to wander into."

Hearing words like Empress and domain, Rei started to worry she might get in trouble for something as she stammered, "W-who is the Empress again?" Seeming deep in thought, the witch quietly concluded, "Well it's not strange you wouldn't know this much, I'm more interested you're trying to communicate in the first place. To even be speaking directly just like I do…" Moving on without answering the question, she pressed further, "For what reason did you enter such an unfamiliar place?" Realizing she was the one being questioned at this point, in frustration Rei just exclaimed, "How should I know?!" Sighing, the witch glanced around their surroundings briefly before saying, "It seems as though there is too much to discuss for us to speak here. Would you mind coming with me?"

Without another word, the witch jumped back up onto the pillar and over to an intact archway as though she were leaving. Rei quickly called out, "Wait!" Stopping and looking back at her now, the witch just called back, "Do you not wish to come? I'd rather not linger here." Wondering how she even expected her to follow, she incredulously answered, "It's not about wishing to, I can't… I can't just jump that high!" Quickly coming back, as she landed next to her the witch stared at her strangely and asked, "Are you serious?" Surprised by the way she'd asked that, Rei hesitantly replied, "Is that strange?" Now the witch's eyes widened a bit, then she looked up at the pillar and simply said, "Try it."

Blinking in surprise, Rei uttered, "Eh?" Raising one of her clawed hands to point up at the pillar, the witch repeated, "Just try." Unable to believe what she was hearing, as she slowly turned her gaze up to where she'd been told to jump to, _asking the impossible_ was all she could think of. Nevertheless, after a moment she bent her knees, and then the next she had leapt up high above the pillar in the air. She fell off as soon as she landed though, too shocked by the unexpected result. Bypassing the pillar and leaping back up to the archway, with a wave of her clawed hand the witch beckoned, "See? Now keep up." Not wanting to get left behind, Rei struggled up as she put aside _the impossible_ and quickly chased after her as it became more clear just how different this world was.

Following the unnamed witch away from where the hooded people had lived, Rei crossed nothing but the same desolate landscape as she ran and jumped after her. Coming to a wide, open stretch of dried up earth the witch suddenly stopped and turned to her as she came to a stop as well. Eyeing her with a seemingly guarded gaze now, she inquired, "I feel rather hesitant to question it at this point, but it seems it didn't even cross your mind to fight me. Is that correct?" Feeling very wary of this sudden topic, Rei evasively asked, "F-fight you? Why would I do that, I don't really even know how to fight." Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, one of the witch's hands reached into her shawl as she coldly remarked, "Shall we see if that is mistaken as well?"

Rei let out a surprised cry as streaks of green light narrowly shot past her and a loud noise erupted from behind. Engulfed by dust blown up in a cloud from behind her, she glanced back at six metal knives stuck in the ground still glowing with a green aura. Extremely frightened, she cried out, "What are you-" She lost her voice as she turned back to see the witch closing the distance riding something that that looked like a rod made of black and gold bone and metal, glowing green crystals sticking out the large bladed back end just like the bristles of a broom. Arm outstretched with her clawed hand held flat like a spear point, the witch shouted, "Shall we?!" Eyes wide in terror, Rei stood frozen as the skeletal claws sped directly towards her neck.

At the last second, the witch came to an abrupt stop and for a moment both of them remained motionless. Then Rei fell to her knees as the witch lowered her arm and stated, "It's true then, I should have surely taken a heavy injury in that exchange. Not only do I avoid fighting, but I attacked you openly in close combat instead of at range." Looking up at her sitting there on her bizarre floating broomstick, Rei just steamed, "Of course it's true! If that's so strange, why else would I even say I couldn't fight?!" Raising up a finger, in reply she noted, "No. You said you **didn't know how** , and I'm afraid you don't understand just how strange both those statements are." Rei's face went from confusion to disbelief as the witch explained, "You should have instinctively known enough to be able to fight since birth. The fact that you don't would mean you are not from this world, correct?"

Rei found it unbelievable she had reached this point already without having to try explaining her circumstances at all. Standing up quickly, the mountain of questions she had stirred up inside as she eagerly replied, "Yeah, it's really true! Do you know how I can go back?!" She looked down at her skeletal claws and continued, "Is this even my own body?! What happened to me?! Why am I even here?!" Folding her hands in thought for a moment, the witch began to theorize, "A number of things come to mind, but you seem as though you are completely unaware of your **other self** … Was there something in your life you were struggling to cope with? A pain that made you desire escape?"

Turning away dejectedly as she recalled her unpleasant situation at home, Rei slowly admitted, "Something terrible happened, and my parents started to argue. It's my fault though, if they divorce…" Holding up one of her clawed hands to the witch with a look of horrific realization, she asked, "Did this happen to me because of that? Am I in Hell?" She was surprised how quickly the witch took hold of her hand and reassuringly denied, "Nothing of the sort. This is not your body, just as you had assumed. It belongs to another you in a sense, but at the same time we are very different from you. We affect each other in certain ways, but because we vanish if you die it's not uncommon for us to spirit you away when you are suffering."

Pulling her hand away angrily as she thought of her parents' reaction to her disappearance, Rei shouted, "Doing that will just make everything even worse! Just what are you, some kind of demons?!" Adjusting her hat a bit awkwardly now, the witch just replied, "Who knows? These are merely things I have observed to be truth, such a question is irrelevant to most of us." Holding her arms out to their gloomy gray surroundings she added, "We are always fighting each other in this world, for territory, survival, various unspoken desires… for some it's as if fighting is the only thing they know. There are exceptions to everything though." Pointing at Rei now, she stated, "I happen to be one such exception. I spend my time seeking knowledge, and you interest me. It is as if you, a human, have possessed your other self." Tired of the whole conversation at this point, Rei slumped her shoulders and simply asked, "Do you have any idea how I can get back or not?"

Shaking her head no, the witch remarked, "I don't even understand your situation, but you're quite fortunate. During possession, your body takes on our form and powers, but to regain control you'd normally have broken the possession and been lost here as a normal human once we return to our own body. Again exceptions exist, as I'm talking to one after all." Her gaze downcast in disappointment, Rei could only manage an, "I see." Showing a smile for the first time, as though she'd had great idea, the witch added, "You're the second one I've encountered of late that seems to have possessed someone. Our kind should not be able to directly enter your world, so why not make use of their normal situation and see what sort of abnormal benefits you may be able to reap from it?" Looking up at her in surprise, she uttered, "Huh?"

Riding behind the witch on her broomstick, Rei mulled over her words that had convinced her to try to find the other person she had encountered. Somewhere she called the Sky Gates the witch had seen a girl in a hooded jacket sitting alone on top of a tall rock formation. She had not spoken to her, she didn't dare. The girl noticed her almost immediately, and her eyes had a deadly presence. Apparently, when her kind possess their _human selves_ they not only become more powerful, a portal also opens between the two worlds. Those portals can remain open for a while, so at her suggestion Rei planned to see if she could forcibly return to her own body and world by entering such a portal.

Once they'd flown a great distance the gray skies abruptly faded away, turning blue as the landscape suddenly changed to a bottomless looking chasm and what almost looked like thorny vines of twisted, blade-like rock formations rising up from it in coiling patterns. There were complex layers of uneven terrain stretched across the chasm to form huge land bridges, their zigzagging paths seeming to reach down into its very depths. The various sized pieces of blade-like rock sticking out of the ground and cliffsides everywhere were black in color, looking to Rei like a metallic ore of some kind, and she noticed some were actually growing and changing shape at a visible rate. Even from the air, many misshapen monoliths loomed over them as though they reached beyond the sky.

Landing on one of the upper land bridges, as her broomstick came to hover over the ground the witch said, "This is as far as we go together. That person can attack from afar, you'll have no way to escape and I'll just have a helpless ally to worry about." Freezing up a she realized she was probably being abandoned, Rei slowly reasoned, "You're not wrong, I guess… but-" Holding up a finger, the witch cut her off saying, "Calm down, I just said you were an **ally**. That is how we think of others we work with when our interests align, I'm not about to just leave when something interesting might happen. I'll be scouting nearby while keeping an eye on you." With a much warmer smile this time, extending her hand she added, "In answer to your first question, I am Elder Caster. Just call me Magician if you prefer, I'm aware both are strange names in your world but it's a bit shorter at least."

Truly surprised she wasn't being cast aside as dead weight, slowly Rei reached out with her own skeletal hand and grasped hers, shaking hands as she said, "I'm Rei Futaba. You can just call me Rei." Magician actually let out a chuckle at this, releasing her hand as she remarked, "Your name is a bit odd for a human as well is it not?" Slightly offended, she retorted, "Just what would you find so odd about it?" With a shrug of her shoulders in a smug way as if mocking the thought she wouldn't know, Magician confidently answered, "We have more awareness of you than you do of us. From my understanding of Japanese, you could almost write it so that it might be mistaken as numbers. Your surname is rather uncommon as well isn't it?"

Rei could only stare in surprise that she knew things from a different world. Her surname being more common as a first name aside, the right way to write her name was 霊 but another way to write Rei, 零, could mean zero. In addition, while Futaba isn't always written 二葉, her surname with one less kanji would be 二, meaning two. Suppressing embarrassing memories of playing pretend as a small child, she turned deep red as Magician took off while calling out, "Well then, good hunting Zero Two!" Scowling, she just shouted back, "Shut it Granny Caster!" Stomping off she was still red in the face, unable to get one pretend name in particular out of her mind now.

While the domain from before had been eerily quiet aside from the rattling hooded figures, here in the Sky Gates the only thing Rei heard was the faint howling of the wind. She trudged onward across ground that became broken and uneven in many places, patches of it covered in the checkered patterns she had seen before. Sometimes the path even led down to another layer, and she made sure not to linger in places Magician may be unable to see her. Growing increasingly tired of just wandering as she realized this had been terribly planned, in a moment where the wind briefly died out she suddenly heard what sounded like faint footsteps. Quickly hiding behind a formation of stone almost like a saw tooth, she peeked out from behind to see another strange looking person.

Headed her way wearing a long black hooded jacket with a white stripe along the length of each sleeve and a white five-pointed star symbol on its front left, a girl with vivid blue eyes and black, uneven twin-tails walked in silence carrying a large black cannon. Long metal clamps ran along the length of its barrel and a grated cylinder near the stock, and the grip and trigger were likely inside the weapon from the way she held it with her left hand. Beneath her jacket, she only wore a string bikini top and tight fitting shorts, everything black except for white designs on her knee high boots and a white belt. Trying to think in terms of this world, Rei reasoned, _"If you're fighting then clothes like this won't get in your way as much, but they still have some charms to them. It still makes it hard to tell if anyone here cares about their appearance or not though…"_

The girl in black was a bit skinny and there were scars on her midriff. Unlike her and Magician, she also had normal hands, over which she wore black gloves. Just like the description, Rei definitely felt she looked unfriendly, wearing a blank expression as stony as the rocks around her. She froze up as the girl suddenly stopped and seemed to look in her direction, recalling how Magician said she'd noticed her instantly before. She wondered if she should just come out but then the girl just looked up briefly before turning around and going back the way she came. As she did, Rei saw that there was a large white star symbol on the back of her jacket as well. Letting out a sigh of relief, thinking about how that girl had looked up she wondered, _"Has she noticed us both but just doesn't care?"_

Just as Rei was considering whether to follow or not, a voice with an odd echo that sounded very close warned, _"Don't you dare follow her! She doesn't give a crap right now, but she'll destroy you next time."_ Startled, feeling as if she'd heard the voice before, she looked around whispering, "Who's there?" Suddenly moving on its own, one of her arms raised itself up so she was staring at her reflection in her metallic claws, and the voice wisecracked, " _I'd say look in a mirror, but there aren't many around."_ Shocking and confusing were the only words to describe it. While in the same body, she was meeting with her other self to whom it belonged. It made her truly wonder, _"What is an other self?_ _Some part of the same person? Mirror images in a world linked to ours on a different plane? Alternate versions from other possible timelines or universes?"_

As though she could hear the thoughts in her mind, her other self relinquished control of the arm and nagged, _"None of that matters, aren't you trying to get back? Go ahead, but I'll take over if you get on someone's bad side again."_ A frightening declaration, Rei nervously asked, "Could you just take your body back whenever you want?" Obviously able to tell she was afraid her now, her other self sounded self-conscious as she remarked, " _Calm down, jeez! This is why I didn't just pop up and say 'Hi!'… I let you pass Magician's test and stayed out of your way, I'm not that bothered by whatever's going on so I won't stop you from doing what you want, within reason. I really don't think I'm asking for much in return when I say I'm not interested in dying yet."_

In agreement with that feeling, Rei calmed down a bit after hearing this. Feeling awkward trying to have a conversation with herself, she raised her hand and stared at her reflection again as she asked, "Who are you?" Understanding the context, her other self replied, _"My name? You'll just turn red like earlier."_ Hanging her head, that alone was enough to answer, raise more questions, and make her regret asking. She quickly changed subjects and snapped, "Never mind then! What do you mean when you said she'd destroy me? Do you know each other?" With a cynical chuckle, her other self remarked, _"Knowing people isn't really a thing here so it's odd to say it like that. More like water and oil, since you hated her she'll sense a natural hostility from me and blow my head off."_ Rei's mind felt as if it stopped suddenly. For a few seconds she just stood there looking pale, and then weakly repeated, "I… hated her?"

Quickly chasing after the girl in black now, Rei listened to her other self shouting in her head, _"Are you crazy?! Don't just go walking up to her, she'll kill you!"_ She just demanded, "What did you mean?! Tell me!" Her other self growled back, _"Stop being so hung up on that! It won't matter either way if you get us both shot!"_ Having noticed she wasn't forcibly stopping her despite her protests, she stubbornly declared, "I don't care! If you don't like it, either tell me or stop me yourself!" Her other self went silent, obviously not willing to say anything. Passing through an enclosed path between layers, she arrived in a large open area at the bottom of a huge hole in all of the land bridges above.

The blade-like rock formations were still all over, but the ground here was more level and none of the rocks had blocked the view up through the hole. It was unlike the landscape Rei had seen while descending through the layers, she even noticed some sort of straight poles that seemed made of the same black ore lined up as though along a path, and there was a long cylinder shaped object like a large gun barrel rising crookedly out of the middle of the area. Not far away from it stood the girl in black, her mismatched twin-tails and coat fluttering in the wind as she stared back at her. Slowly making her way towards the girl, something about her really did feel familiar. Still, it could not be that person. From what Magician had told her, that person should not have a counterpart here.

Even though Rei kept telling herself this, she couldn't stop wanting to believe as she called out to her, outright asking, "Please tell me, who is your human self?!" The girl in black simply stared blankly without answering. As Rei kept getting closer though, she suddenly raised up her cannon and aimed directly at her as a bright blue flame sparked to life from her left eye, trailing slightly to the side as it burned. Lost in her thoughts even as she stopped in surprise, she stood staring as the cannon's barrel glowed as if looking past it to the girl with the flaming eye, her fear overshadowed by the surreal dream this all seemed to be as she wondered, _"What am I even doing here? Why would you be here?!"_

Reacting more appropriately to staring down a cannon, her other self cursed, _"Shit, her portal's closed! Give me control already! We'll die if we don't fight back!"_ Feeling her arm trying to move on its own, Rei hysterically shouted, "You can't, **NINJA ZERO TWO**!" The cannon fired with a loud bang, but the projectile shrouded in blue fire missed and exploded on the rocks behind her instead after a streak of green light from above had deflected its aim at the last moment. As she stopped trying to take control, Rei's other self, Ninja Zero Two suddenly questioned, _"Don't you get tired of all these regrets? Since it's the last chance we might get, why don't you say what you really feel?"_ On the verge of tears, in shame Rei cried out, "Even if I said I hated her, I didn't mean it!"

Having shifted her attention to Magician in the air on her broomstick with glowing knives ready, the girl in black returned her attention to Rei now, who in a trembling voice asked, "Rei Futaba, do you know that name? I started using it after Dad remarried, Mom's family surname that I always liked, even before she died. I refused to face the truth and hurt people that reached out to me, I was just running away, and suddenly it was too late!" The girl stared at her silently as tears ran down her face, and staring back desperately Rei repeated, "Please tell me, who is your human self?!" The girl turned away and aimed her cannon up at Magician now as a voice unmistakably similar to the one she thought she would never hear again spoke in her mind, simply saying, _"Leave."_

Feeling her body back away under Ninja Zero Two's control, Rei desperately protested, "Stop it! Leave me alone, I'm not done talking to her!" Not obeying this time, she replied, _"No, you've done enough. She's already told you what to do, hurry up and go find your answers."_ Her train of thought derailing, in confusion Rei asked, "What are you talking about?" Suddenly there was a loud ringing in her ears as her vision blurred with a hazy pink color, and she barely heard Zero Two say, _"She opened the portal for you, and told you to leave… So cheer up and go home already."_ A second later, all went dark as she lost consciousness. Staggering a bit once Rei left her body, while the girl in black was firing her cannon at Magician in between dodging her glowing knives, Zero Two locked her pink eyes on her now and flexed her claws as she thought to herself, _"Maybe I'll even do some overtime for you!"_

Closing in and throwing a punch, she struck the girl dead on in the side of her face while she was still looking up at Magician, who flinched as she went skidding across the ground on her feet about two meters. Then, instead of speaking directly like Magician, Zero Two used telepathy to say, _"The moment it came true, she hated herself for wishing without thinking."_ As though speaking about someone she had known all her life, she continued, _"She hates difficult things like change, is stubborn and gets annoyed easily. She selfishly wants attention, but deep down she's a fool who truly loves others and is truly hurting, unable to express how lonely she is."_

Zero Two narrowed her eyes as she remarked, _"_ _Gazing at shining lights we can never be..._ _It's hard to watch sometimes, isn't it Black Rock Shooter?"_ Claws ready, staring her down she pressingly added, _"I just hate to see her cry. If it's the same for you then I know how you feel, but for Rei's sake and hers it's time she woke up."_ Glancing up at Magician and noticing she stopped fighting once Zero Two began talking to her, Black Rock Shooter let her eye flame die out and lowered her cannon as she telepathically replied, _"You're wrong."_ With that, she just turned around and started to leave.

Coming around to find herself lying on a cold, hard floor, as Rei opened her eyes she noticed some of her own reddish-brown hair in her field of vision. She weakly muttered, "I'm back... A dream?" Then as she looked more closely, she could tell she was now in a room that definitely was not inside her house. Slowly sitting up, it became apparent she was in a hospital room. Then as she saw her, Rei stared in disbelief at the person lying in a bed asleep, a girl only a couple of years older with black hair. She immediately started crying, covering her face as she sobbed, "It really was you, Mato nee-san…"

A month had passed since Rei Futaba, actually Rei Kuroi, and her father in Europe on business received word from home in Japan that the search for survivors from a crashed plane carrying a group of high school students on a school trip would end, and that her older stepsister, Mato Kuroi, along with everyone onboard were deemed deceased. However, it seems a number of cases of teenage children found in comas were somehow lost in the records of various hospitals across the coastline of Japan. Subsequently never cited as possible survivors, both police and other officials could offer no explanation as to how this had happened, but a chain of strange events involving Rei Kuroi one summer night led to the discovery that all the students were actually still alive.


	2. Searching For the Hope from Back Then

**Chapter 2: Searching For the Hope from Back Then**

Flopping onto a bed in a room half-filled with moving boxes, Rei sighed as she stared at them with her light brown eyes and muttered, "I guess I'll finish unpacking after all." Rolling over, she added, "Later…" She had lived abroad with her father on an extended business trip until recently. The branch he had gone to in Europe was near the vacation home owned by her grandparents on her mother's side, who let them stay there to reduce the travel expenses, but they finally returned a month ago after receiving word that Mato died in a plane crash. Things had just gone so poorly she hadn't bothered unpacking more than the essentials.

Her father and Mato's mother argued over how long he had been away, so terribly that she was sure they would divorce. It would have been all Rei's fault, because she had been acting childish and begging him to extend his trip, having never come to terms with her own mother's death. The result she thought she always wanted suddenly felt like a curse she had placed on Mato's family and Mato herself, the smiling older sister she rejected. Yet now, something even more unreal than that plane crash had changed everything, her unbelievable second chance to start over from zero.

At first Rei had her ears yelled off for turning up in a hospital more than 500km away, only able to give the excuse that she'd gone looking for Mato, but all blame and arguing just disappeared when they heard she actually found her alive. She found herself thinking they changed their bad attitudes towards each other almost a bit too easily for being adults, but even she had to be happy. At the same time though, the fact that Mato was still in a coma meant this unreal situation probably wasn't over just yet. The _other world_ … Her and Mato's other selves had led Rei to her at the hospital. There was no other explanation except that it had all been real.

The existence of this world and other selves, her experience with it made her feel like it was all connected. In particular, Magician had said Mato's other self felt as if she had possessed her, although the condition she was in didn't match her description because her body was still here. Was Mato not waking up because of her other self? All the recovered survivors were in comas as well, if she hadn't teleported from bed to a hospital, she might have thought it was a place people in comas wind up. In the end, she just could not understand what that place even was. Lying there dwelling on everything that happened, she finally muttered, "Maybe I should just find some occult books."

His head sticking through the door stealthily, her brown haired, blue-eyed 11 year old younger stepbrother Hiro stared at her as he triumphantly said, "So you really can use black magic!" Hurling her pillow across the room, Rei shouted, "Knock!" She would never be able to understand how Mato could put up with this _thing_ ever since he was born. Worse, he'd been on some sort of black magic craze ever since she teleported across Japan, although she honestly couldn't say for sure he was wrong. He was closer than her parents, who had shrugged and called it a strange coincidence when they didn't find anyone who saw her boarding a train. Glaring at him as he just opened the door again without knocking, she curtly asked, "What do you want?" He ignored her tone and just replied, "Mom wants to know if you want to go with us to the hospital."

Already two weeks into June, the heat of summer had already fully established itself by the time the car arrived at the local hospital in the afternoon. Looking over at Rei resting her head against the passenger side window lazily in the sunlight, a woman with a lot of energy, short brown hair, and blue eyes, Mrs. Kuroi poked her with a tube of sunblock and cheerily said, "We're here, rise and shine! You'll burn if you lean against the window in the summer, are you still not used to the time zone here Rei?" Raising her head quickly in embarrassment, she took it from her and muttered, "No, this is how I always am riding in cars." As they both got out along with Hiro, Mrs. Kuroi gave him one now as she remarked, "Well, as long as it's not the same when you start driving them."

Once they all put on sunblock, Mrs. Kuroi gave Hiro a covert glance as she suddenly said, "Time to race your big sister to the reception desk Hiro! Ready, set, go!" Shooting her a glance in return, he just started running towards the entrance. Never sure what kind of face to show around Mato's mother, Rei avoided her gaze with a blank expression and muttered, "I'm not racing him to anything." As they both walked to the entrance, she smiled nervously as she replied, "I think even he's figured out what I'm doing. I wanted to talk to you Rei." Not even comfortable with talking after avoiding her so long, Rei reflexively felt annoyed as she felt pressured to now and sarcastically said, "Sorry, guess I'm dense." Mrs. Kuroi hung her head a bit and sighed, "Oh dear, I shot myself in the foot again."

Then Mrs. Kuroi stopped and bowed her head as she quite seriously apologized, "Rei, I'm really sorry for what your father and I put you and Hiro through recently… I thought I'd become a decent parent, but while you were earnestly thinking about Mato, our behavior was petty and irresponsible." Rei could only stare in surprise, unsure what to do now as they stood there at the hospital entrance. Raising her head slightly with an apologetic smile, Mrs. Kuroi added, "Should I ask for a second chance, or would this be my third?" Turning away as she felt her cheeks redden now, never having even given her a chance to begin with, she meekly answered, "I'm not… counting or anything." As they both entered through the sliding doors, Mrs. Kuroi half-jokingly asked, "Are you sure? Saying it that way makes me think the count is higher!" Smiling a bit now without realizing, Rei silently decided it was about time to set the counter to one.

As they walked towards the reception desk, Rei spotted Hiro speaking with two familiar faces. One was Yuu Koutari, a high school girl with choppy, tawny colored hair and hazel eyes who was rather short for her age, only 150 cm at the age of 16 compared to 14 year old her at 156 cm. The other was her guardian Saya Irino, a woman with black hair and brown eyes who had a beauty mark on the lower left of her face. She still seemed a bit young to be a parent in Rei's opinion, but that was their business and not hers. Both had attended the now rather odd affair of Mato's funeral.

Yuu had apparently been a close friend of Mato's who had chosen high schools together with her, but had fortunately not been in the same class for their first term trip. She felt as though she had become friends with her as well, although Rei had thought she was forcing it at first because of her relation to Mato. However, it seemed she was just overeagerly cheerful to everyone. Spotting her and Mrs. Kuroi, she turned away from Hiro now and waved as she called out, "Hey there, it's the Great Black Mage! Wanna hit the library later?" Rei could only shoot Hiro a death glare, thinking how easily a nickname that embarrassing might stick.

Joining the conversation, Mrs. Kuroi asked, "What's this about going to the library suddenly? Is he still going on about Rei's black magic?" Raising a finger to mark Hiro as the culprit, with a teasing smile Yuu started to say, "Apparently she's looking for spellb-" Grateful she wasn't tall instead, Rei immediately rushed to clap both hands over her mouth as she seethed, "Yuu!" Mumbling with her mouth covered, she finally broke free and they struggled with their hands a bit as a grinning Yuu was saying, "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop! Rei's reactions are much cuter than usual though!" Her face red for the hundredth time already it seemed, she just glowered at her as she gave up the hopeful notion of sealing her mouth with a black magic curse.

Changing the subject for Rei, Mrs. Kuroi asked, "Did you already visit Mato today Yuu?" Nodding, she energetically replied, "Yes! We're just waiting to see Yomi now, Kagari and her Mom are visiting her first." Addressing Yuu at the mention of this, Saya Irino remarked, "About that, do you think you could get her to chat with me alone while she's here? I'm worried about how that girl is holding up." Scratching her head, Yuu just scolded, "Saya, even if you're a school counselor you shouldn't openly talk about trying to get one of your old students alone." Then raising a hand to the side of her face as though she were being secretive, she grinned and added, "I'll try though!"

Moving to check in at the desk, Mrs. Kuroi bluntly hinted, "Rei, you're transferring to the middle school that Ms. Irino works at next week. You should earn points while I check in." She simply frowned in response, and with an agitated smile Ms. Irino politely protested, "Mrs. Kuroi, please don't talk like I can grant honors. I'm just the school counselor." Turning to Rei, she smiled normally as she added, "I hear you're redoing grades because Japan's education system is age based? Well, skipping grades you probably didn't fit in very well, so there's a plus side right? Once she wakes up share some of those smarts with your stepsister, aside from sports she might as well be the little sister."

Wondering how she even obtained a license, every sentence contained sensitive topics for Rei to the point it almost seemed intentional. She found every word, even the nonchalant tone of Ms. Irino's voice somehow irritating, even more so as she wrapped up, "If transferring partway through first term gets stressful, feel free to drop by the Dawn Counseling Center! Even if you just feel like a drink!" Thinking it was a wonderfully stressing reminder, Rei just halfheartedly replied, "Thanks." Laughing nervously, seeming agitated by the conversation as well, Yuu abruptly interjected, "Hey Saya, why don't we go wait for Kagari now?"

As they started to leave, Yuu glanced back and added, "I'll be waiting to go to the library later!" Watching her speed off to avoid rejection, Rei called after her, "What?! I don't-" Cutting her off, Yuu just called back, "It's a promise!" Slumping her shoulders, she just heaved a sigh of defeat. Nodding sagely, Hiro remarked, "Hone your skills." Grabbing him by the cheeks and stretching as hard as she could as he wailed, she shouted back, "I'll start with this skill then, brat!" Coming back quickly, Mrs. Kuroi broke them up saying, "Not in the hospital you two!"

Standing off to the side of the waiting room, Yuu glared as she sternly asked, "Saya, why were you doing **that sort of thing** to Rei? We're done with all that, aren't we?" Ms. Irino was keeping her gaze averted and staying silent even though it obviously only looked more suspicious. Getting angrier, struggling not to shout in the hospital Yuu demanded, "Saya!" Gritting her teeth, she finally looked at her and hesitantly replied, "We may only think we were." Her eyes widening slightly, Yuu fearfully asked, "What does that mean?" As Ms. Irino tried staying silent again, she grabbed her by her pink jacket now and outright roared, "Do you think I'm laughing on the inside?! **THIS ISN'T FUNNY**!"

Struggling to pull her hands away, Ms. Irino looked around nervously saying, "Calm down Yuu! Calm down!" Breathing heavily, she lowered her voice but was still a bit hysterical as she asked, "It was over wasn't it?! What happened to Mato and Yomi isn't part of that right?!" Grabbing Yuu by the shoulders now, Ms. Irino looked her in the eyes and honestly said, "I don't know!" As her arms went limp, she stared back quietly insisting, "But you and Mato are the only ones who would know!" Seeing Yuu stand there in resignation now, Ms. Irino sighed regretfully as she replied, "That's why we kept an eye on it all, but in the end we may have been too careless. I need to double check Kagari Izuriha, but I'm coming with you to the library. I was going to wait until next week, but the one I need to be sure of most right now is Rei Kuroi."

As the Kuroi family all gathered by Mato's bedside, Rei still felt unbearable guilt that it had taken a tragedy of this scale for them to all come together. A tall man with a neatly trimmed mustache, black-hair, and brown eyes, Mr. Kuroi who was still technically on vacation had driven here from his office, trying to lighten his upcoming workload to have more time for his family. Rei was tuning out everything as she stared at Mato thinking of how she could bring her back from the other world. It had been a week since they transferred her to this hospital and there were still no changes. She almost regretted separating from Ninja Zero Two, even though she'd never have made it this far if she hadn't. The fact remained that she had lost her connection to that place and had no clues left.

Noticing her zoning out, Mr. Kuroi suddenly asked, "Are you feeling alright Rei? You look tired." Looking up quickly in panic, Rei feared she knew what he must really have been asking. After how long she acted that way, it was only to be expected he would think she was just bored and wanted to go home. Shaking her head, she insistently exclaimed, "No! I just got worked up from worrying too much! I'll calm down if I sit down for a minute!" Rushing to the door, as she exited the room Rei wanted to cry as she realized she might as well be telling him he was right. There was no place to sit unless she went all the way back to the waiting room, and she just yelled at herself internally, _"You big idiot!"_

Hearing footsteps, she looked to her left to see a girl with blonde hair tied in a side ponytail wearing the same high school uniform as Yuu approaching her. She was staring into space with a sad look in her hazel brown eyes, and thinking she had seen her before at the funeral as well Rei asked, "Aren't you Kagari Izuriha?" She nodded silently, and after an awkward moment of silence Izuriha quietly questioned, "Is she waking up?" Averting her gaze nervously at this awkward tension, Rei replied, "Not yet, no." She hung her head a bit, then said, "Yomi too." Though she seemed to want to say something, Izuriha just stood there silently after that. Rei recalled now that she was the childhood friend of Mato's other close friend Yomi Takanashi, who was another of the comatose students.

Not sure what to do, remembering what Ms. Irino said earlier she casually mentioned, "Yuu wanted to talk to you, she's waiting for you back in the waiting room." She looked up at Rei as though she understood but still stood there quietly, so she added, "She can't visit Takanashi until you're done. We just have to wait for them to wake up, right? So cheer up Izuriha." This last rather forced last line felt rather embarrassing, but the target of her pep talk seemed to have a positive response, saying, "Kagari will try her best… Thank you, Rei." The last part said with averted eyes and a shy smile, she slowly made her way towards the waiting room.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Rei thought to herself, _"Calling people by first name straight away, it's like I'm back in Europe. I can already tell she's kind of an oddball, I mean how depressed is she that something like that cheers her up?"_ Hearing him come up the hall now that she was gone, Rei looked over at a doctor with brown hair, blue eyes, and a bit of facial stubble and irritably asked, "Dr. Shepherd, couldn't you have saved me instead of watching?" Laughing, he cheerfully remarked, "But that was so nice of you! You're mature for your age sometimes aren't you Rei?" Shooting him a glare, she just harped, "Sometimes huh?" Grinning wryly, he countered, "Being too mature can be a bad thing you know? Especially if you're only 14!"

Wondering how much truth there really could be in that, Rei asked, "Aren't you going to check on my…" Pausing as the word refused to come out, she instead said, "On her?" Pretending not to notice, Dr. Shepherd held up his clipboard saying, "I am the assigned physician right? Really though, thank you for being kind to Kagari. I think it meant a lot to her, coming from you." She raised an eyebrow, but without any explanation he went on, "I thought of saying something myself, even before this she's had a hard time. Her mother is a nurse here as well, and for some reason it's like they don't get along at all anymore." Irritated he was airing someone's family problems, she just walked off now as she snapped, "Talking about people behind their backs? What do you know about how they really feel?" Watching her storm off, he raised a hand to his chin and thought, _"Yikes, guess I just stepped on a landmine."_

Searching the waiting room for Yuu and Izuriha, not dying to go to the library but not able to go back either, Rei found herself wondering why she disliked that doctor. She felt as if she wouldn't like the reason, which only made her more frustrated. Not able to see either of the two around, she thought in irritation, _"Yuu you idiot! After that overly pushy attitude, where the hell did you go?!"_ Then with a shocked expression at her own behavior, she stopped and realized, _"What am I doing? She's visiting Takanashi now that Izuriha… that Kagari is finished."_ From earlier, she decided to assume she was on first name basis with Kagari. Sinking into one of the waiting room chairs thinking about everything on her plate, she rested her head in her hands and took a deep breath before admitting to herself, "Maybe I really am tired…"

Sitting there resting, as Rei started to zone out listening to the chatter of the waiting room an image suddenly flashed through her head, along with a sharp pain in her chest. Clutching at her T-shirt with eyes wide, she breathed heavily for a moment as she recalled what she'd just seen. A scene where Mato's other self had stabbed Zero Two through the chest. Beads of sweat running down her forehead, she internally panicked, _"I really don't need this right now! No way, I must've been dreaming!"_ Then she looked up as Yuu's concerned voice asked, "Are you okay Rei? You look white as a ghost." Seeing her standing there with Ms. Irino, she forced a weak smile and answered, "I'm fine."

Having entered the library with Yuu while Ms. Irino was looking for a better parking spot, as they stepped inside she nudged Rei's shoulder and enthusiastically said, "Alright, let's split up and search! Keep your eyes open for secret doors and hidden bookshelves, we'll find the best stuff in there!" With that, she hurried off presumably searching for occult books still, leaving Rei standing there thinking, _"Secret doors? I am the younger one here… right?"_ Heaving a sigh, she headed straight for the library index. Making quicker work of her search than she had expected, she took a book from the shelves and sat down as she wondered at the fact that they even had a book like this.

The book she'd found was called _A History of Witchcraft and Demonology_ , a title that made her hesitant to even pick it up considering what she'd go through if Hiro knew. Turning over page after page, she increasingly questioned her sanity as her eyes rolled across enough Latin words and talk of seals, rituals, and demons to make herself a guide to eighth grader's syndrome. Noticing something that she had already seen with a slight difference to it, she snorted and thought, _"If this were really real, why glorify a cheap knockoff with a longer name? The normal one would be better than a lesser one right?"_

Her mind suddenly derailed as she fixed her eyes on an illustration on the page, a circle with a pentagram drawn on it. Staring at a certain shape within it feeling as if she must be insane, she absentmindedly murmured, "A star." Jumping as someone pulled up the chair across the table from her, she looked up to see Ms. Irino watching her with a smile. Clearly having overheard, she quietly asked, "A star? Were you looking for a book on stars?" It was a library after all, and quietly Rei replied, "Not really." With a chuckle, she went on to ask, "Do stars remind you of something? Or someone?"

Rei just stared at her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. It felt very intentional, but for her to know anything was absurd. _"Why would Ms. Irino ask me that?"_ As she struggled to grasp the answer, Ms. Irino rested her chin on her hand and suddenly asked, "Do you happen to like coffee?" Eyeing her guardedly, wondering what kind of loaded question that might be, she decided to play it safe and answered, "Sometimes." Chuckling again, she proceeded to question, "Really? How do you like yours?" As Rei gave her a strange look, she elaborated, "You know, with cream or milk? How much sugar?" Her tone and the roundabout order of her questioning made for an obvious hint as she added, "Perhaps you're just like me. I prefer it black."

Heads turned in their direction as Rei stood and slammed her hands on the table. Ignoring the gazes of others just as much as the smiling woman in front of her, she angrily growled, "Don't screw with me!" They stared each other down for a moment, and then she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Having stepped from behind the bookshelf she had been listening from, Yuu gripped her shoulder reassuringly as she glared at Ms. Irino and said, "Enough." Looking at her now in confusion, Rei disbelievingly uttered, "Yuu?" Taking a seat next to her, she motioned for Rei to sit back down as well. Eyeing Ms. Irino in contempt as she noticed she was still smiling, she begrudgingly took the hint.

Addressing both of them at this point, Rei was direct and asked, "What's going on here?" Speaking up first, Yuu bluntly said, "I'm not sure you'll understand, but Saya was trying to aggravate you so she could draw out your other self and subdue it. It's a bad habit of hers." Before she could even respond to this, Ms. Irino chimed in, "I'm clearly too late to do that. From your reaction, I'm assuming you've seen her just like I thought. A girl in a black coat with a star on the back?" Quite unnerved, Rei could only ask, "How do you know about that?" Yuu looked over at her in mild surprise now, but smiling triumphantly Ms. Irino replied, "What I'd like to hear is your story. How is Mato doing?"

It was obvious they knew everything. If they helped her, she might have the clues she needed, but what if they weren't here to help at all? Dragging her out alone and interrogating her 2 on 1, trying to _subdue_ Zero Two. It was a lead too big to lose, but she found herself thinking, _"Aren't they acting a bit too much like the villains?"_ Gritting her teeth, without the luxury to stand or fold, she doubted the opponent before her would let her choose her words and gain at their expense. So she simply asked, "Can I hear the reason I should trust you, Ms. Irino? Cornering me like this, surely you came prepared to prove you did it for my sister." This wiped the smile from Ms. Irino's face at last, who now stared her down as though planning her next move.

Leaning across the table looking very irritated with her, Yuu insistently said, "Stop your mind games and talk this out already! Rei and Mato are family, why can't we trust her?!" This took Rei by surprise. It was really looking like they were not on the same page, and that was a point she had not even considered: _Why should they trust her?_ Closing her eyes with a sigh as though considering it, Ms. Irino finally replied, "I'd heard she wasn't getting along with Mato. Children don't always accept a parent's remarriage, and often direct their frustration at those they don't want to accept." Hanging her head, Rei realized it was obvious. They all seemed to have been close to Mato, but she had rejected her. Ready to bow down and confess everything, she suddenly heard Ms. Irino add, "Still, neither the Rei Kuroi I met at the funeral nor the one in front of me resemble the person I had heard about."

Looking up, Rei was surprised to see her showing a genuinely warm smile now. Nodding at her approvingly, Ms. Irino concluded, "I didn't know who to trust at this point, and I guess you were the same. I'd thought the sudden surprise would loosen your tongue and let me get a better grasp of the situation, but you immediately drew a line for Mato's safety. You're not only sharp but surprisingly bold as well, I'd like to be able to trust someone like you." Staring down at her hands as she thought about how she was moments away from caving in, she dejectedly muttered, "I'm really not like that though." Showing off with a smirk, Ms. Irino countered, "Your biggest flaw is that you're insecure. Otherwise you wouldn't have started to lose your nerve from that last card I played." Rei immediately started giving her another glare. Somehow, being able to do her job made her even more irritating.

Seeing that she was not amused, Ms. Irino tilted her head with a sigh and quickly said, "Sorry, sorry, maybe it really has become a bad habit. So, where should I begin to gain your trust then?" Looking at Yuu then back to her, Rei replied, "Tell me how you're involved with this. Have you both been there too?" To her surprise both of them were shocked, Ms. Irino quickly asking, "Been there?! Can you connect to that world as well?!" Although she was curious, as a bit of revenge for earlier Rei pushed her luck speaking familiarly as she reminded, "Weren't you answering me for right now, **Saya**?" Backing down, Saya clutched her head with a reluctant smile and just muttered, "Call me whatever you want…"

Saya seemed at a loss for words now that the subject of _connecting_ had come up, and subbing in for her Yuu started explaining, "Only Saya and Mato have experiences they can remember, but we've all been there apparently. Me, Yomi, and Kagari as well." Rei felt like this was turning into a magical girl show as she doubtfully asked, "Is this some kind of weird club activity?" Pulling herself together, Saya cleared her throat and began to explain as well as she remarked "Not exactly, though I had considered making one as a cover…"


	3. Our Story That Wasn't Over

**Chapter 3: Our Story That Wasn't Over**

2 years ago when Mato was still in her junior year at middle school, that was the beginning of Saya's recount of their story. Yomi Takanashi didn't return home one day, and Mato learned she was missing once the police quickly got involved. It turned out to be that she had been possessed and taken to the otherworld, and Mato was somehow able to connect with her own other self and brought her back. Saya did not explain what this meant still, but muttered under her breath that it hadn't been as simple a thing for her to learn herself. Her original assumption was that she'd found Mato after gaining some ability like her _clairvoyance_ , which allowed Saya to observe what's happening around her other self without connecting.

Yuu helped explain the next part, about how she herself disappeared the same way shortly afterwards, casually throwing in how it wasn't a big commotion like Yomi's was since her parents never reported her missing. Feeling as if she had just heard something heavy, as Rei hesitantly asked why she just laughed off how Saya adopted her because she was a victim of child neglect. Her stepfather even burned their house down with a cigarette around when she disappeared, so in the confusion the only ones searching for her were Mato and Saya, whom had become Yuu's childhood friend in primary school by chance back when she herself was still in high school. Saya became a counselor because she'd known about her abuse, but had been unable to help her.

She overheard Mato talking to herself at school and decided to pry, having had mixed feelings about her at first for being so close to Yuu but never noticing her problems. Because Yuu's other self was too strong for Black Rock Shooter to stop though, when Saya managed to corner her and found out about the otherworld, they both ended up working together and she learned how to connect. Without realizing the slightly eager look on her face now, Rei asked, "Black Rock Shooter?" Answering her with a knowing smile, Saya said, "Mato's other self. She was eager to know their names too, and her _lock on_ ability made that much easy… While it's natural to be curious, she had a strange interest in that world. I still don't know how she learned so much about it, she'd always say Black Rock Shooter told her."

Wondering what they found so strange about that, Rei decided to ask later and allowed them to continue. Saya's other self was named Black Gold Saw, and hearing they had no idea why the two had such similar names she blurted out, "They're not names you made up yourself?!" As they just stared at her, Rei averted her gaze and grumbled at the injustice. Cutting through the awkward moment with her energy, Yuu told her how Saya's other self had the power to enslave other selves, although it only worked on other selves that were recently _made_. Since it seems the existence of other selves was somehow linked to people's mental stability, Saya now uses her profession to check her patients' mental states and other selves, Yuu adding, "With the nasty habit of pushing them to develop one to steal." Saya indignantly reminded her this would keep people from being possessed, but she just started to mock her with zombie noises, her guardian silently donning a mildly scary smile now.

Having a case of secondhand embarrassment, as Rei finally got them to continue Yuu explained that together the two overcame her other self and brought her back. In her words, her other self was, "Ganged up on, a strategy befitting The Demon Lord." Rei continued to see a smile across the table befitting the name. Drawing their story to a close, Saya recounted, "It almost seemed like a pattern when it continued with Kagari Izuriha, but after that it seemed random. We've left her in the dark since she never realized something unnatural happened, Yomi and Yuu had already shown that victims of possession weren't compatible with connecting either way."

Showing a rather sour expression now, Saya added, "From the start our battles were to protect the world and people around us, but it's still unsettling never having been able to find out the real purpose of that place. Mental scars or severe stress aren't as rare as possessions, the connection between them was strange to me. Mato and I could only continue to keep an eye open, but everything became almost too quiet recently until the plane crash happened." Eyeing Rei expectantly now, she pressed, "Then some interesting other selves went to the Sky Gates from Gold Saw's domain and I caught a glimpse of a scene I couldn't ignore…" With a blatantly sarcastic tone, she just replied, "Who could that be I wonder?" Then she did a double take and exclaimed, "Wait, you're the Empress?!"

Suddenly the vision of Ninja Zero Two stabbed by Black Rock Shooter flashed before Rei's eyes again, and then with a stifled cry she fell backwards out of her chair clutching her chest. Kneeling down beside her as she started writhing in pain, in panic Yuu exclaimed, "Rei?! Hey, what's wrong with you all of the sudden?!" Biting back the pain, she managed to answer, "I saw… her get stabbed…" Seeing they needed to get her out of there, the library now in an uproar, as Saya overheard this her concerns were growing as she wondered, "What's going on here? Being affected like this while she's still in our world, it isn't… no wait, if her other self tried to possess her in a badly injured state, what if this was the result?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Rei found she was back home lying in bed. Then she quickly noticed someone else cramped onto the mattress with an arm around her and glanced back at Yuu resting there. Seeing she'd woken up, she grinned mischievously now as she said, "Good morning!" Eyeing her coldly, she fired back, "Why are you in bed with me?" Embracing her suddenly now, Yuu teasingly said, "Hee-hee, you know you love me Rei-tan!" Practically wrestling on the bed to get away, she angrily retorted, "Rei **-tan?!** Let go of me you weirdo!" Still tussling with one another, the door of the room suddenly opened and Mrs. Kuroi stepped in with two cups and some cookies on a plate saying, "It seems you're lively again!"

Forcefully pushing against the side of Yuu's cheek with her hand as Mrs. Kuroi stepped in and briefly eyed the disorganized room full of boxes disapprovingly, Rei looked over at her and complained, "Mom, stop giving Hiro a bad example! And why did you let this creature into my bed?!" Mrs. Kuroi seemed to do a double take for a moment, but then she quickly pulled herself together saying, "Well I'm not such a nag to get in the way of a harmless joke or two between friends. Besides, Yuu was so worried she wouldn't leave your side even after the doctor told us you'd just collapsed from exhaustion." Setting the plate down on the table in the middle of the room, she added, "You should have told us you weren't feeling well, I never expected you were that tired earlier. It's a good thing Yuu was with you, and since she refused to go home until you'd woken up I called Ms. Irino and told her she'll be staying the night."

Rei just looked exasperated to hear this, while in contrast Yuu enthusiastically cheered, "Sleepover night, **GET**!" Mrs. Kuroi just smiled wryly and reminded her, "Yes, yes, but it's getting late and Rei still needs some rest, so you can't play around too much alright? Oh, and I've saved some dinner for both of you downstairs if you're hungry." As Mrs. Kuroi took her leave now, Rei looked at her new sleepover partner and asked, "You wouldn't even go eat dinner? Did you think I was gonna die or something?" Taking advantage of her lowered guard, Yuu grabbed her again as she dramatically recounted, "I was so scared that I'd lost my cute Rei-tan! You went so pale and felt so cold, you were writhing and then went limp like a dead fish!"

Rei rolled her eyes and just squirmed in her grasp again, but then Yuu suddenly said, "She seemed so surprised when you called her Mom. You've really had a hard time, haven't you?" Freezing up, her eyes widened as she realized, _"I called her Mom… That was the first time, wasn't it?"_ Yuu began to stroke her hair as one would comfort a child, saying, "You don't have to worry, it's not too late. Mato will wake up, and you'll all be a happy family." Feeling her eyes start tearing up, she half-heartedly muttered, "Stop it." Yuu just kept on reassuring her, "You've really done your best, and were able to move forward. I'm sure everything will be alright now." Unable to hold back her tears anymore, Rei choked, "Idiot! Why do you only seem older during things like this?!"

It was the same as when they first met at the funeral, where Yuu embraced her instantly as she heard the words Mato's _little sister_. At first Rei had gotten angry, but somehow she had realized that hearing those words had made her think that the only time she had been a _little sister_ was this bleak moment standing before a memorial. Trembling, probably wanting to cry herself, Yuu still spoke clearly and kindly. "Mato surely understands. Mato would never blame you. She wouldn't want you to be sad, but it's still alright to cry. You only feel like crying because she was always your big sister, your Mato nee-san…" From that day on, Rei suddenly found she would often refer to the stepsister she'd treated like a stranger as "Mato nee-san". Now as Yuu consoled her once again, she cried in her arms for a while.

A bit perturbed to be questioned right after crying her heart out the shameless rogue, once Rei was feeling better Yuu informed her that Saya asked her to stay over and hear her side of the story that ended up being interrupted. As she explained about waking up in the otherworld and all the following events while they ate the snacks Mrs. Kuroi left for them, partway through the beginning Yuu almost choked to death laughing as she exclaimed, "That's why you called her the Empress?! She's infamous?! This is gold!" Once she had told her everything, Yuu had quieted down as she said, "It really sounds like this could be connected to Black Rock Shooter somehow. Saya was shocked when she saw her through Black Gold Saw, she spent the whole night trying to catch her, saying we had to get the search parties going again." Then with a proud smile, she added, "But then you brought everyone home! You helped so many people, just like Mato did for us. You're both amazing…"

After saying this, she fell silent with a distant look on her face. Munching on a cookie, Rei thought that she must also be trying to think of how to get Mato out of the otherworld. Then to her surprise she suddenly asked, "Hey, what did you think of the otherworld Rei?" Yuu was staring down at her hands, folded in her lap tightly as she wore a serious expression and added, "Wasn't it unsettling? Didn't your other self… frighten you?" A bit concerned by how she was acting, after a moment Rei hesitantly asked, "Do you think your other self is scary Yuu?" Turning away so she couldn't see her face, in a quiet voice she replied, "I really don't think I'd want to know." Before Rei could ask whether she was alright, she just completely recovered her pep and enthusiasm suddenly and chimed, "Alright, time to report to our great and powerful Empress!"

Yuu laughed a bit at the infamous title again and whipped out her cellphone. Thinking she'd worried over nothing, Rei just frowned and asked, "You have to report right away?" Calling the cellphone Saya kept for emergencies and the otherworld, she replied, "If I don't it'll be trouble! I'm sure Saya thinks your other self is doing bad things to you." Finding this strange, Rei pointed out, "Doesn't she connect with her own other self? It's starting to sound like you guys don't get along with other selves or something." Unsure exactly how to answer her, Yuu slowly said, "Well, what you've told me is just a little-" Stopping mid-sentence as her expression turned serious, the phone still ringing, she nervously muttered, "Why isn't she picking up? Don't tell me…"

Staring Magician down in a barren desert area of the otherworld, one clawed hand held up threateningly and the other arm across her aching chest, Ninja Zero Two telepathically raged, _"Stop following me! I told you, I'm not Rei!"_ Keeping a safe distance on her broomstick, Magician also used telepathy as she replied, _"I caught that much, though it's still a bit annoying after I chased you around for so long. I was thinking you had done something to her, and I'm honestly not convinced you haven't."_ Fed up, Zero Two just turned and started to walk away, but as the pain in her chest sharply increased all of the sudden, she grit her teeth and quickly stopped in her tracks again.

Observing her clear state of suffering, Magician remarked, _"You shouldn't have picked a fight you know? Her second weapon was a surprise though, just what was that blade? There shouldn't even still be pain from an injury like that, yet you haven't healed at all."_ Storming off despite the pain, Zero Two kept her thoughts to herself now as she internally screamed, _"I can't stand this chatterbox! Even if I'm a bit odd myself, I'm not used to having a damn discussion!"_ As she staggered onward her stalker just slowly floated after her, but suddenly both of them stopped as though on alert. Seeing her acting wary as well, Magician asked, _"Doesn't it feel like we're being watched?"_ Feeling the ground start to tremble beneath her feet, Zero Two quickly leapt away as she responded, _"Beneath us!"_

Magician floated away just in time as a huge sword blade at least three stories high burst out from the sand tilted diagonally in their direction, the blade curved near the end with a gold bladed sharp edge paired with a black saw edge on the reverse side. Zero Two quickly looked up as an unknown enemy jumped off the blade's end and descended directly at her. Dodging aside, she avoided a large sword exactly like the even larger one from the ground, its hilt crescent shaped and its handle's end topped with a skull shaped pommel. The one holding its handle with black skeletal claws was a woman with red eyes, long black hair, and black curved horns that turned red near the tips. Dressed a lot like Black Rock Shooter, the biggest differences were her armored greaves with crescent shaped designs and how the back of her jacket was much shorter, its sleeves hanging down over the backhand of her claws with horizontal lines of three white stars near the ends.

In the split-second she saw her, Zero Two noticed she had turned her sword so that the blade was horizontal, striking with its sides. Knowing she'd strike out again though, there was no time to think more of it. Yet as she tried to move out of range the crippling pain returned and she immediately felt the blade's side slam into her body as the enemy sent her flying across the sand. Leaping forward and dashing after her fast enough to catch up while she was still in the air, she proceeded to slam Zero Two to the ground with her free hand. Caught in her grasp, as the enemy's skeletal claws clamped down around her collarbone painfully she lifted her up high off the ground and looked at her.

Wincing more because of the pain from her stab wound, Zero Two stared back into the enemy's eyes as she thought to herself, _"Not hard to guess who. Looks like Empress Saya sent me a personal invitation to the dungeons."_ Then jumping back repeatedly, Black Gold Saw evaded as Magician unleashed a hailstorm of magic knives down at her now, still easily keeping hold of her captive as she finally leapt back up onto her giant blade-spire and launched herself through the air. Clearly not planning to hold back against her as well, Black Gold Saw swung at her with the gold blade of her sword, but holding a clawed hand out a spiked black ring surrounded by a green aura quickly flew from out of Magician's shawl into its path.

The ring's parts shifting mechanically and detracting outwards, the blade bounced off a large circular barrier of green energy generated around it, which expanded outwards at its master's enemy in an instant and forcefully blew her away. Knives streaming after her as Black Gold Saw fell away, she raised her sword in front of her to block. Having been blown away and had knives raining at her as well while in the enemy's grasp, telepathically Zero Two angrily shouted at Magician, _"Are you trying to save me or kill me?!"_ Watching her opponent land back on the blade-spire unscathed, having easily defended her captive as well, she just responded, _"I could ask what you two are doing as well! Is she trying to harm you or not?!"_ While Black Gold Saw was preparing to attack again, her captive called back, _"She's capturing me! She's probably tuning us out subconsciously as well… ugh, I'll explain later it's too complicated!"_

Raising her arms at her sides, at a loss as to what she should do, Magician irritably asked, _"This is all very interesting, but can you at least help me do something about this situation?!"_ Her mind almost blanking out as she saw an enormous red eye open in the sky above her now, Zero Two barely managed to telepathically warn, _"Above you!"_ Looking up as another blade-spire burst out of the floating eye downwards at her, as Magician tried to avoid it struck her broomstick and she tumbled off of it down onto the sand. Struggling against the pain that had her practically paralyzed at this point, Zero Two grabbed Black Gold Saw's free arm and sunk her claws in, but in response she just tightened her own grip mercilessly and leapt off the blade-spire at Magician for the kill.

Arriving at Saya's apartment, Yuu tore open the door with Rei in tow and stormed in shouting, "Saya! Where are you?!" Rushing to the door of her room to see it closed, she struggled with the handle to find it was locked as well and cursed, "Damn you! I knew it!" Looking around the apartment nervously in the light from the front door, Yuu not having bothered turning on the lights, Rei jumped as she started pounding her fist against the door and bellowed, "Don't you realize what could happen if you're wrong?! **Open**! **This**! **Door**!" Then seeing a vision of Black Gold Saw gripping down on Zero Two, Rei's eyes went wide as indescribable pain shot through her chest and collarbone. Without a sound, she blacked out and collapsed on the floor, and Yuu quickly stopped and stared in shock at what she thought Saya had done.

The point of her sword striking against Magician's radial barrier, this time Black Gold Saw stabbed through it and destroyed the spiked ring as her blade drove on, sand blown into the air as it tore through the ground. Having pulled herself up and kicked her arm while still hanging in her grasp, Zero Two had knocked the blade off course just enough for Magician narrowly avoid by grabbing onto her flying broomstick that she'd quickly called back to her. Slamming her against the ground painfully, as Zero Two grit her teeth and stared up at the blurry vision she had left of Black Gold Saw, she thought in despair, _"It's getting too hard to block Rei's share. If there is a God, just give me my punishment and leave her out of it… dammit…"_

She couldn't see well enough to tell what happened next as she suddenly heard a loud metallic bang and felt Black Gold Saw let go of her, sailing through the air to collapse in the sand as though she'd been thrown. As everything was going black, Zero Two suddenly heard Rei's voice. "Ouch that hurt, what's going on?" Weakly, she tried to call out, _"I'll make it stop somehow… I'm sor-"_ She paused as she heard her add, "A blade is coming out of the sky?! And who are these people?!" As Zero Two's vision suddenly returned, she could sense Rei was in her body again and all of her injuries had disappeared. At a loss for what was happening, she saw Black Gold Saw struggling up a ways away with a frustrated glare at a newcomer standing nearby.

A short girl with white hair and white eyes, she had tan skin and wore sleeveless black hooded dress with a white fist symbol on its left front and a flame design on the tall collar of the hood. On her legs and feet, she wore black boots and knee-high tights with small white ribbons on the tops, and in addition to a vertebrae-like robotic tail, starting just above the elbow her arms consisted of two huge black mechanical arms with white fist symbols emblazoned on the sides. Despite her hood, looking at her closely Rei spoke aloud as she said, "Yuu? No, it's… I'm back in the otherworld?!"

Quickly taking control of one of her arms, Zero Two suddenly punched herself hard in the face. Falling over on the ground again as her face was aching now, Rei exclaimed, "What was that for?!" She angrily fired back, _"Just waltzing back in, do you have some kind of death wish?!"_ Sitting up, Rei objected, "I did want to come back, but this isn't my fault!" She'd been speaking aloud for a while now, and Black Gold Saw had completely stopped looking at Yuu's other self and was staring at Ninja Zero Two as she argued with herself. Connected with her, Saya was stunned. _"She's..._ _ **talking**_ _?!"_

Her complete lack of attention earned her a repeat of her earlier fate. Dashing forward and leaping at Black Gold Saw with surprising speed, the juggernaut-armed other self swung one of her enormous fists sent her flying. Rolling across the sand before bringing herself to a halt on one knee, as her opponent just started slowly marching after her Saya complained, _"And suddenly Strength shows up out of nowhere… I have to distract her, she'll go after Rei's other self if I just teleport Gold Saw out."_ Using her free hand Black Gold Saw reached through what seemed like a ripple in reality, withdrawing a strange looking red watering can that she swung through the air, spraying droplets across the sand.

Rising up like black blobs from the drops of liquid, the hooded figures Rei first encountered in the Empress' domain appeared and began drawing out weapons of every kind. A legion of them now barred the way between Strength and their summoner, but the tiny giant just marched towards them. Seeing the army of other selves appear, Rei stopped arguing with Zero Two as she exclaimed, "Isn't that Black Gold Saw's ability?! Jeez, so this is what she meant by trouble!" She quickly got up and, before Zero Two could think to stop her, shouted out, "Saya, go home! Yuu is about to break down your door you idiot!"

Freezing up in the middle of planning her retreat, Saya realized it was Rei now and telepathically asked, _"Wait, Rei you- How long have you been connected?! No, why are you talking?!"_ Confused by the question, she irritably called back, "I just got here, and why can't I talk if I want to?!" Butting in, Zero Two commented, _"She's asking why you can_ _ **use my mouth**_ _, and I wish you'd learn telepathy if you're gonna come here! Also, since I have the chance your majesty, let me thank you for our quality time earlier! You're so hot-headed you must have a crown of fire!"_ Bashing noises sounded out as Strength sent minions flying in whole groups one after another, and as she began breaking through their lines Saya made Black Gold Saw retreat, sounding at her wits end as she called back, _"I'll play the decoy, so just get away and disconnect! We'll talk about it on the other side!"_

Floating over to Zero Two now, Magician also spoke normally now as she asked, "You're back Rei? She hasn't had you locked up in there has she?" With a smile, Rei replied, "Magician, you're ok! I saw Zero Two get hurt from my world and started thinking something might've happened to you two." Then pointing at her in a double take, she added, "Wait, she can **use her mouth** just fine! What's weird about it?!" Zero Two simply answered, _"Everything."_ Nodding in agreement, Magician explained, "You're the only other being here I'd seen speak Rei, that's why I approached you. You just turned out to be a human, but it's still quite unheard of outside a situation like yours." Almost unable to process it, she just complained, "That's seriously considered weird?! That's just… weird!"

Suddenly they all heard a loud noise reminiscent of a meteorite strike. In the direction Black Gold Saw had fled, she could see a large cloud of sand blown into the air, and with Zero Two's sharp eyes she could make out Black Gold Saw clutching her now bleeding and tattered sword arm. Then she briefly noticed a fast moving, glowing projectile, which Strength quickly blocked by holding up both arms like a shield. The sound of the impact was as audible as the first, but she seemed to have stopped it easily. Looking in the direction the shot came from, Rei urgently said, "Magician, get us out of here!" Without a word, she let her jump onto her broomstick and took off. Sure enough, the next shot targeted them, and even while taking evasive action it was still accurate enough to graze Zero Two's cheek.

Lying at the edge of a far off cliff side, a girl with short black hair wearing headphones and an eye-patch over her right eye was aiming a huge gunblade larger than she was as though it were a sniper rifle. She narrowed her purple left eye as she noticed she had missed her last shot. Dressed in a black outfit with a white collar resembling a school uniform, knee high boots, and a white armband with a black pentagram design on it, since she'd only been trying to ward off the competition she just returned to her original target. Aiming for Black Gold Saw's head now that she had taken out her sword arm, a purple flame burst to life from her left eye as she smirked triumphantly.

As she opened fire, a bullet shrouded in purple flames crossed the terrain with accuracy akin to a sniper rifle and packing the power of heavy artillery. Yet leaping into the line of fire Strength blocked her bullet again, this time to protect Black Gold Saw. The sharpshooter on the cliff looked up in surprise at this, and then grit her teeth in irritation as Strength began rushing across the desert area towards her location. Firing at her repeatedly, the bullets didn't leave a dent in the giant mechanical arms, and as Strength drew close the sharpshooter pulled back her weapon and retreated.


	4. As the Road Starts to Collapse,-

**Chapter 4: As the Road Starts to Collapse, Call My Name**

Fleeing the desert area on Magician's broomstick, Zero Two asked, _"Hey Rei, did you do something to come back?"_ Busy examining her skeletal claws far more calmly than the first time, she replied, "I don't think so. I saw you get hurt and it hurt me as well, and then I was suddenly back." Remembering what Saya said before, she added, "Is this what it means to connect? I wonder if I did it unconsciously last time too." Correcting her, Zero Two hesitantly admitted, _"No… I kinda possessed you back then. It wasn't in the normal way, but I wanted to send your body to find your sister and if I'd done it normally that wouldn't have been possible. When you woke up and freaked out I didn't know what to do though, so I guess the chatterbox was actually helpful at first."_

Magician irritably retorted, "Speak for yourself fool!" Then more seriously, she pointed out, "You're as unusual as me and Rei. Aside from your body you're more human than a being of this world should be, you even seem rather lacking in weaponry, and now you say you're capable of such a backwards method of possession?" With a slightly smug tone, Zero Two insisted, _"I'm no pushover when I get serious, and I could ask the same when it comes to being human! You're making too big a deal out of what I did though, I just got lucky."_ Having realized now just how fortunate she had been herself, Rei held a hand over her chest as she said, "Ninja Zero Two, thank you."

Able to tell she'd figured out her injuries were from stubbornly trying to wake up Mato, Zero Two self-consciously replied, _"You can feel for yourself, I'm fine… I'm the one who's grateful for you Rei, it's been seven years now since you gave me my name."_ Rei suddenly gripped too tightly with her claws, flinching slightly as Zero Two just uttered, _"Ow, careful!"_ Her voice dripping with an almost tangible gloom, Rei asked, "Seven years? That's…" Fearfully realizing what she'd said, she quickly denied, _"No! What I said had nothing to do with your mother!"_ As she didn't get a response, Zero Two took control of her arms and hesitantly hugged Rei along with her own body, desperately apologizing, _"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to remind you."_

Staring back at them curiously as they both went silent, after eavesdropping on them Magician was thinking. _"Rei named her she says? I wonder, can you even say she's_ _ **trying**_ _to hide something at that point?"_ She recalled their strange method of possession, one now shown to work both ways, narrowing her eyes as she accepted the obvious explanation. " _So it's that after all, and they simply weren't conscious of their real ability. You don't just get lucky with a trick like that, although I suppose talent could also be considered a form of luck."_ Facing forward as she smiled wryly now, she concluded, _"I don't understand these new mysteries I just overheard quite yet, but that only means I still may have found it at last. A star that will shed light on the shadows beneath this broken sky…"_

Magician landed as they arrived at what looked like a wide metal bridge crossing a seemingly endless body of water under a night sky with a broken moon. The bridge had a great deal of rust, and there were pieces of black and white checkered stone scattered about with several large chunks almost like pillars sticking up out of the water. Getting off the broomstick, Rei asked, "What is this place?" Shrugging her shoulders, Magician replied, "Just a random location, we won't be here long." Making a fitting gesture to her neck, she added, "We need to send you back, from your conversation earlier I get the feeling the Empress will come for our heads again if we don't." Finding this likely as well, she still had to ask, "How are you going to take me back without a portal?"

Still not sure exactly _how_ it happened, Zero Two still had an idea she explained, _"If you came here yourself, it's probably just your mind I think. Humans don't tend to possess, but there's abilities like ESP right?"_ Dismounting her broom now, Magician said in certainty, "No. With one of you in that much pain, something linking only your minds would be impossible, especially for you two. You'd both reject instinctively out of concern for the other." Holding out her hand, she casually added, "However, I shall open a portal for her." Unable to believe her ears, Zero Two exclaimed, _"You'll what?!"_ The surrounding area was engulfed in a green light as Magician smirked smugly. "I recall you called me a **useless chatterbox**? Are you prepared to learn just whom you are dealing with?"

As Saya unlocked her door and stepped out, there was only moonlight coming through the open apartment door and Yuu's quiet sobbing. Looking at her kneeling there with her hands on the floor staring at it, the tears streaming down her face, she apprehensively asked, "Yuu, what are you crying in the dark for?!" Turning to her with a fierce glare, she shouted back, "She's gone, Rei is **gone**! She was feeling her other self's pain, but you still went and…!" She trailed off as the apartment began vibrating, growing into shaking as a green light lit up the darkness. Both stared wide-eyed as the front door closed on its own along with the door of Saya's room as the light gathered in the middle of the apartment, soon turning almost blindingly bright.

Appearing from the light with Rei, a woman with shoulder length red hair and green eyes dressed in black robes smiled at Saya and Yuu as she said, "Greetings human selves of Black Gold Saw and Strength. My human self in this world was known as Abigail Grunwald, and I am the other self with the names of Elder Caster and Magician." As the light faded away, with the curtains closed and the door as well, it was pitch black in the apartment now. A little anticlimactically, she asked, "Um, would one of you mind turning the lights on?" There was a click as Saya flipped the light switch near her door, still gaping at her in shock, and looking around now the object of her attention simply added, "Ah, many thanks." Rather shocked herself, Rei quickly asked, "Magician, you're actually from our world?!"

Holding up two fingers to make an x for wrong, Magician answered, "I believe that I just stated I am one of the other selves. This is merely the body of the person I am currently possessing." Getting up and quickly hugging Rei tightly, Yuu wailed, "What was that Rei?! I thought Saya killed you!" Holding onto her as she started sobbing, she couldn't help but feel she'd just said something damning to Saya's character as she consoled her. "Um, I'm glad you care but we can trust Saya at least more than that right? I was just in the otherworld, everything's alright." Remembering what Magician had called her other self, in mild amusement she thought, _"Strength huh? Well, sometimes more than others."_

Finally finding her voice, Saya angrily demanded, "The person you're **currently** possessing?! That phrasing is absurd, she's your human self isn't she?! Putting aside why you act like a human yourself, if you've possessed her then release her this instant!" Unfazed, Magician replied, "I will not, not yet at least. I am a special case who tends to change vessels fairly often so you need not worry about large disruptions in their lives." Saya quickly stepped forward and grabbed her by the neck of her robes, but this prompted her to fiercely add, "Aren't you the one harming her if you take it this far?! Calm yourself Black Gold Saw! I will not tolerate a single injury to her!" Looking as if she had just bitten into something sour, after a moment she let go and declared, "I am not Black Gold Saw! My name is Saya Irino." As she dusted herself off, Magician gave a nod and replied, "Understood. Now if the introductions are over, I would like to propose an exchange of information."

With Yuu and Rei on the living room couch, Magician and Saya sat on floor cushions and faced each other on opposite sides of the coffee table. Still making glances at the surroundings, Magician folded her hands in her lap as she said, "I'm sure you have more questions than I, so I shall humbly concede the first move to you." Holding a hand to her chin eyeing her like an affront to nature, Saya asked, "What kind of other self is free to possess anyone?" Sighing at the clear hostility, she tiredly remarked, "Straight to it then…" Frowning as if it were an undesirable topic, she answered, "I was separated from my original other self by her human witchcraft. Thanks to that I have by far outlived her, my existence dates back to what you call the Salem Witch Trials."

Shocked, Saya struggled to keep her voice low this late at night as she exclaimed, "That was 400 years ago! How could that world have been connected to ours for so long?!" Tilting her head as though she didn't understand, Magician asked, "Saya Irino, what kind of odd concept do you have about worlds? Our world may be older than yours for all we know. The theories science poses regarding the creation of your world or humankind are only that much, theories. In terms of absolute certainty, your world is as much a mystery as ours." The looks of contempt on Saya's face slowly faded to an expression of wonder, and with a bit of a wry smile she remarked, "I can't say that what you just said is wrong, but it seems I phrased that a bit poorly."

Magician raised an eyebrow interestedly as Saya explained, "I'm bothered by how no one has noticed that place yet when a mere school counselor and some teenage kids are blazing its frontiers. That fact alone had me convinced this was a recent occurrence until now." Nodding understandingly, she replied, "I hadn't considered your viewpoint in that regard. I believe there are most definitely others in your world who are aware. Whether it's been covered up by people in a position of power is anyone's guess." Then with a bit of redness on her cheeks, she irritably added, "I think we've discussed enough of that matter, isn't a woman's age supposed to be taboo? As if the irony in 'Elder Caster' doesn't remind me often enough!"

Saya just burst out laughing at this, and watching them with a smile Rei was happy to see they were starting to get along. Having been watching Magician in interest, Yuu leaned over and whispered, "Rei, is she seriously someone from that world? No joke?" Cupping a hand over her mouth, she replied, "No joke, she even has a witch hat and magic broomstick. She'd look better if she wore clothes like this on her real body though." Clearly of excellent hearing, Magician commented, "I'm quite fond of my image Rei, please don't discredit it. I'll not have you take me around to any stylists or hairdressers while I'm here either, those places are blatant extortion."

Flopping over backwards as though they'd already been up all night, Saya laughed a bit more in disbelief before asking, "What is this? How many other selves are this human? What are you all fighting for in your world, how did we even end up with each other?" Merely shrugging her shoulders, Magician replied, "I wish to know as well. My human self was executed as a witch after her research on our world was exposed. The best insight I can give you is that each of has our own motivational factors and are self-aware on different levels." Staring at the ceiling blankly, Saya felt somehow lost now. _"Gold Saw has never spoken to me once… She just obeys orders like a machine. Everything until now led me to assume they were only some warped, soulless imitations created and driven by our negativity."_

Standing up suddenly, being quite formal from nervousness, Yuu questioned, "Ms. Magician, other selves are born sometime after we are… right? Isn't there anything you can tell us about what you are?" Sensing there was a specific reason behind the question, she replied, "It's getting boring essentially talking about myself but if I must answer, there are really only three topics of interest I am sure of." Raising up her hand, she raised a finger as she counted out, "One: Our conception. I don't know where we come from, we may not even be born and neither do we age. However the humans I am able to possess all still have no other self of their own, and thus some condition for our conception must exist."

Seeming to enjoy sharing her wisdom despite her earlier words, theatrically raising a second finger Magician continued, "Two: Our appearance, ability, and motivations are rarely the same. Able to observe both sides, I realized humans are mostly the same, but your most defining aspect was personality. Coinciding with our first conclusion, my research has led me to believe we reflect things deeply rooted in your personality, whether you find those parts of yourself for better or for worse. You should discard any misconceptions you've formed from your experiences, as this also means we are not solely negative reflections."

Counting off the last finger, she smiled now as she said, "Three: You are **special** to us." Yuu stared in surprise at how meaningful that statement sounded to Magician, who let it sink in before explaining, "While I regretfully believe true emotion is virtually lost to us, I have met none without some attachment to you who hold the hearts we do not have. Though I have little more to base it off, I truly believe we all wish for a place in your life. We are able to see it sometimes, and your joys, struggles, and doubts force us to think amidst our empty existences." Lowering her hand, her smile saddened slightly as she finished, "Unfortunately, the things we excel at are not very helpful to you, and most encounters with you are admittedly grave mistakes and misunderstandings on our part."

Yuu sat down silently, deep in thought. Seeing her behavior, Rei recalled what she said before about not wanting to know her other self. Remembering the mighty Strength, she could see how she might be intimidated. Although it seemed to be an exceptional case, Ninja Zero Two was now someone she was thankful for beyond words. Looking back on their conversations now, Rei realized perhaps the only one who had been able to see their other selves for who they truly were was Mato, and she hoped this would become a chance for both Yuu and Saya to finally come to know their other selves as well.

Clapping her hands as Saya sat up expectantly, Magician announced, "Now then, it is my turn I believe. My query is more a request for an audience though. Do you know where I might find the human self of Black Rock Shooter?" Blinking in surprise at their guarded reactions, she hesitantly added, "From an earlier conversation I was under the impression she was a relative of Rei's… Am I mistaken?" Equally hesitant, Rei put all trust in her aside and carefully answered, "No, but can I ask if you know her other self somehow? You even knew where to find her when I first came the otherworld too…"

Realizing she'd gotten ahead of herself, Magician quickly explained, "No, like the Empress I had only heard of her. With things such as allies, curiosity, and fear still a small part of us, some broad alliances form small communities here and there. I join as many as I can for information, there's nothing like tavern hearsay but they at least warn their own of danger." Pointing to her left eye now, she noted, "Black Rock Shooter is an infamous oddity, she has no known domain despite her power. This makes her like a wandering disaster, as she supposedly cannot be killed and fights regardless of any injury, and of all the tall tales of that eye I've heard the only one that's consistent is how it seems to signal when she's hostile."

Bowing her head to Rei now, Magician earnestly added, "I apologize for the many half-truths I used to get you to approach her. I myself know fear and I admittedly put you in danger hoping to see what I could expect if one simply tried speaking to her. Something about her recent movements is bothering me you see…" Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Saya asked, "Would you care to elaborate a bit on that? This is all getting too strange. Mato is in a coma, some unusual other self wants to speak with her, and now Black Rock Shooter is up to something? I've even been wondering about the plane crash being connected to the whole thing somehow." Looking utterly shocked, Magician exclaimed, "A plane crash?! She's in a coma?! But wasn't Rei speaking with her during their encounter?!"

Still bothered by that as well, Yuu joined in, "Rei's description doesn't sound like Mato when she's connected, but even less like Black Rock Shooter. To stop with someone still nearby once she's lit her flame, it must be because of Mato right Saya?" Not as confident having met Magician, she cast her gaze downward while answering, "Her normal behavior is a common territorial pattern. She attacks without hesitation once you enter a certain range, although hers is unusually small." Then in uncertainty, she slowly added, "I thought it was just a fantasy or way of blocking out the memory, but Mato insisted Black Rock Shooter helped her enter the otherworld when she saved Yomi. She said they used an ability more like possession instead of just connecting back then, but Black Rock Shooter didn't want me to see it for some reason."

Clutching her head, Magician seemed to be reeling still from the fact that Mato was in a coma and absentmindedly muttered, "Could someone alive today be capable of it though?" Not about to overlook this, Saya quickly asked, "Capable of what?" Meeting her gaze looking rather unnerved, she slowly replied, "I can't be certain… you said Black Rock Shooter is in a coma because of a plane crash correct? How many survivors are there?" As they explained everything, she grew even more disturbed and hesitated before saying, "Listen closely. Somewhere there is likely someone or some group that has come into possession of a great deal of knowledge and power. Be on your guard, if what I'm saying is correct then that plane crash was indeed no accident, and they should already be aware of all of you."

Saya of course demanded that she explain further, but to her great displeasure Magician refused to say anything more. While she kept trying to force it out of her, Rei was zoning out as a single thought consumed her: _"Someone did this to her on purpose."_ Watching her clench her fists as she began to tremble, Yuu grimaced in frustration. For once she had no idea what to say to Rei, because she herself was at a loss. The otherworld had reared its head again to endanger the people around her, the very fact both angered and frightened her. Rising from her seat suddenly, in a voice of quiet anger Rei demanded, "Magician, didn't you say you're my ally? Then tell me about the enemy who's playing with our lives… Who did this to Mato nee-san?!"

Faced with her clear display of rage, Magician closed her eyes in regret as she said, "Rei, above all I am a seeker of knowledge. Whoever it may be, they might possess answers I seek. Could you really stay your anger and allow me to do whatever I decide must be done to obtain them?" Rei could not give her a response, and nodding she continued, "I already know, and I understand. Yet that is why. I am not interested in aiding others if I may lose a chance to learn the things I wish to know. As my ally, I gave you a warning I would not have, but I will not blame you if you wish to be my ally no longer." Clenching her fists so hard they shook, Rei glared at her now as she seethed, "If someone offers you knowledge, you'd just sell me out then?! Can I even trust an ally like that?!"

Nodding understandingly, Magician unwaveringly replied, "It must sound despicable, but I can't see myself caring if I find my answers at last. Moments like this make it painfully obvious. I'm little more than an actor playing their part. The best among us can become their role to the point you see them as the character brought to life, but… reality does not change." Standing up as well now, she faced Rei with a one last smile as she said, "I am not human, and it appears I am also no longer your ally. I truly do regret that I could not learn more about you and Ninja Zero Two. If you have the chance, tell her I wish that you both remain the special beings you are, stars that shine brightly."

As she raised a hand in the air and a green light filled the apartment again, Saya quickly shouted, "Don't think I'll just leave it at that, there's more at stake here than your curiosity!" Both meeting the other's gaze, Magician simply shrugged as she vanished in a flash of green light. Slamming a fist on the coffee table, she muttered a curse. Then looking at Rei still standing there in silent anger, she vented, "What are you doing Rei?! Even if she's selfish, we had a connection with possibly the only other self we could get information out of! Throwing advantages away in anger won't help Mato one b-" Quickly rising from the sofa, Yuu bent down and slapped Saya across the face.

Silence fell over the room for a moment as though time had stopped, as Yuu still glared at her sitting there stunned and finally growled, "Don't you **dare** say Rei isn't helping Mato! You're in no position to talk about doing stupid things!" Briefly showing a conflicted expression, Saya turned away as she still stubbornly grit her teeth. Suddenly heading for the front door, Rei just snapped at them, "Both of you are making my head hurt. I'm going home." As the door slammed behind her, Yuu stared after her in concern while Saya just sat there in frustration.

Walking the streets home beneath that night's crescent moon, Rei felt lost as she wondered who her enemy was and who her allies truly were. She wanted to just go and find the answers to everything, but the one trail she miraculously found had just fallen apart. Having known nothing and never been there for her when she may have been able to help, to be only able to stand helplessly at Mato's bedside was unbearable now that she had her most important ally. Ninja Zero Two, the one who had given her this second chance to erase all of these regrets. Now she wanted to see Mato, or even just her other self, and feel reassured that chance was still within her reach.

Remembering the blue flame that made even Magician cower before her, Rei began thinking, _"If I could only warn one of them, with her power in that world, Black Rock Shooter… if it were someone in that world she would surely defeat them and save her!"_ If her recent movements held some sort of clue as Magician had implied, it was obvious she had to find her again. Coming to a halt on her winding path through the empty streets now, she realized something. _"Black_ _Rock Shooter's unusual movements… What if she's already searching for the enemy?!"_

Struck by a wave of agonizing impatience, unable to contain all of her frustration any longer, as her eyes began to turn a vivid pink Rei shouted out, "Just one more time! Just help me find her one more time! **NINJA ZERO TWO**!" As a strong wind blew, suddenly she was surrounded by a pink light that engulfed the street, and her surroundings faded away into empty space. Slowly her eyes closed calmly and she rose into the air as Zero Two appeared before her in the air with eyes closed as well. Facing each other, they floated closer as they moved to hover side by side and phased over each other, until only Ninja Zero Two's form remained and opened her eyes.

Deep within a dark lair of checkered floors and walls, twisting black thorns, and cages hanging from chains, a black haired woman wearing a black spiked crown crookedly on her head sat in the shadows upon a throne set beneath a tall black archway with a skull in the middle of it. Opening her golden eyes, she seemed to stare into the distance for a moment, and then she reached out her left hand to a rack beside her throne full of upright swords. There was a black ring on her middle finger, and taking hold of four sword handles between her knuckles, a glowing gold pentagram appeared on it briefly before she tossed all four into the air.

She watched as the four swords landed with their blades stabbed into the floor before her spread out in different places. There were carvings on it that resembled a map, and as she looked at it in minor disappointment, suddenly a fifth sword shot out of the bin by itself and stabbed into the ground with the others. Her eyes widened slightly in amusement now, and holding out her black gauntlet clad left hand, the sword pulled itself out of the ground and flew into her grasp handle first. Seeming to examine it carefully for a moment, she then simply tossed it aside and closed her eyes again, smiling sinisterly now.

Reappearing on the metal bridge beneath a broken moon where they had opened the portal for Rei earlier, as Ninja Zero Two started to walk off, Magician's voice sounded from above, " **Invocation.** The power to open portals from both sides, to draw the other into yourself or yourself into the other, and thus commune with the worlds as you both wish." Sitting on her broomstick watching her with a blank expression, she remarked, "If mankind had moved towards an era of witchcraft instead of science, this world may have had purpose and humans with your natural talent would have shaped history." A sad look in her eyes as she briefly recalled the past, she added, "Black Rock Shooter clearly understood the implications of allowing certain people to see such a thing."

Ninja Zero Two's eyes only narrowed in response, while Magician drew out knives from within her shawl, more proceeding to hover around her as she called out, "Above all I am a seeker of knowledge, even the human I cared for no longer lives to stand above that. Whether I am willing to share it, how I can obtain more, whether I gain enough to risk losing all I have acquired along with a future I could use to seek more, you could say I exist solely for the sake of knowledge. Now, to you who is no longer my ally I ask again…" Her knives glowed as she simply said, "Shall we?"

Straightening the ribbon of her school uniform self-consciously at the door of the Kuroi residence, Yuu rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. She reminded herself again, _"Rei is the one who's hurt. Don't let her see you worry, she'll only worry more."_ Just thinking about it all however immediately prompted her to fume, _"This is all Saya's fault! She's so good at connecting and fighting, she can just deal with this shit by herself for a while! Idiot!"_ Heaving a sigh and rubbing her cheek as though trying to mold it into one, she quickly thought, _"Smile, just show a damn smile!"_ She quickly stopped as Mrs. Kuroi answered the door.

Showing her brightest smile, Yuu energetically said, "Good morning! Is Rei still asleep? I figured she still has shopping to do for sch-" Gaping at her in surprise, Mrs. Kuroi interrupted, "Yuu?! Oh, don't tell me she's vanished again! I've tried calling you at the apartment all morning, didn't Rei stay over at your place after you both ran out last night?!" Her energetic front crumbling in shock, she weakly replied, "No… I thought she went home. I went to a club manager meeting in the early morning, and Saya probably ran off to her office at school even though it's Sunday." Turning to go, she hurriedly added, "I'm sorry, I should've walked her home! Call and check if she's at the hospital, I'll look around town!" Mrs. Kuroi called after her, but she was already running off at full speed.


	5. The Shooting Stars Lost In This Darkness

**Chapter 5: The Shooting Stars Lost In This Darkness**

Rushing through the streets sweating bullets from the heat, as Yuu saw she was nearby and thought of checking at the hospital, she spotted Kagari walking down the street. Thinking it was odd to see her visiting alone, she rushed after her as she called out, hoping she might know something. Leaning over catching her breath, she asked, "Hey, did you see Rei at the hospital Kagari? Or even anywhere at all? She's gone missing since late last night." Shaking her head, she replied, "No. Why has she gone missing? Did she run away?" Mildly let down, Yuu evasively explained, "Not too sure, but she worries about Mato just like you worry about Yomi. So don't stress out a bunch and make me run all around town twice, ok?"

Placing a hand over her chest, Kagari stated, "Kagari is fine. We just have to wait." Then she surprised Yuu as she leaned closer and looked her in the eyes seriously, questioning, "Where was Rei before she disappeared? What places are left to search?" Shying away from her gaze, Kagari had always been difficult to deal with for Yuu. Childish personality aside, she essentially ignored the concept of Japanese honorifics and had an odd habit of speaking in third person. Such curiosity over someone she barely knew seemed unusual as well, making her worry memories of her own disappearance might be resurfacing. Not wanting it to get worse, before any ideas to help search came up Yuu turned to flee. "No worries, I'm sure I'll find her! Just leave it to the great me, wahaha!" Catching hold of her by the sleeve though, Kagari stubbornly insisted, "No, Kagari will look for her too!"

Returning home already expecting Yuu not to be here, Saya assumed she'd probably stay over at the Kuroi's or a club member's home to avoid her for a while. Making a cup of coffee and trying to calm her mind after all the recent stress, she smiled at how a shorty like her was still manager for a basketball club. Mato had been the rising star of the basketball club just like in middle school, Yomi had joined the volleyball club again, and former captain Arata Kohata even kept in touch with Mato, having chosen different schools in the hopes of facing each other on the court someday. Restoring the normal daily lives of those children was all she could think of, but no matter how desperately she tried it all seemed to backfire on her every time.

Noticing the alert on her answering machine, as Saya saw the number of messages she nearly dropped her coffee mug, nervously reaching for the button as she muttered, "What now?" After just one message, she bit her lip thinking, _"What have I been doing?! How can I save anyone when I couldn't even help a girl who was suffering right in front of me?!"_ Picking up the phone and dialing, Yuu's concerned voice quickly blared over it. After a deep breath to calm herself, Saya firmly said, "Calm down Yuu, I've already heard. I can kick myself all I like when this is over, but right now I have to bring her back." Cementing her determination once again, she silently swore, " _I'll take back everything stolen by the otherworld's darkness, without becoming lost in it myself…_ "

Sitting at a bus stop in the setting sunlight discussing with Saya about the situation, Yuu made sure to keep an eye out for Kagari who was supposed to meet her there shortly. Confirming Rei was nowhere to be found, Saya concluded, "She has to have gone in again. That girl, she somehow manages to pass between worlds as easily as falling out of bed. I think I need to have a word with her other self about this." Hearing that, Yuu had to laugh at the irony, "Now you're scolding them? Gonna have a word with Black Gold Saw as well?" Pausing briefly, in a less than confident tone she answered, "If I can. I want to understand her- No, all of them."

Yuu just smiled, proudly thinking to herself, _"Even if you overdo it a bit, you're also amazing."_ Then she made sure Saya could hear as she called out, "Hey Kagari! How'd it go?" Approaching as she rose from the bench, Kagari just shook her head. Frowning, she crossed her arms and concluded, "Hmm, it's super late y'know? We've tried our best, so for tonight let's leave it to the police and head-" Closing her eyes and placing a hand over her chest again, Kagari interrupted, "Rei is… fighting." As Yuu stared at her strangely, she opened her eyes with a blank, hazy look in them adding, "Somewhere far." Sighing over the phone, Saya quickly ordered, "Bring her with you."

All three sitting on floor cushions around the living room coffee table, after assessing Kagari to see what was going on, Saya announced, "It's like clairvoyance, but since she can use it on almost anything and the things she sees seem slightly ahead time-wise, maybe it's better to call it divination?" Then with a grin she added, "Well, combined with Gold Saw's eyes we could definitely use this right now." Uncomfortable with the idea, Yuu complained, "Aren't you deciding too one-sidedly? Getting her caught up in this again-" Leaning forward eagerly and cutting her off, Kagari asked, "If we use this **divination** , we'll be able to find Rei? Kagari doesn't mind." Slightly frustrated now, Yuu snapped at her, "Well mind it a little! This isn't a game!" Her tone sharpening irritably, she fired back, "Kagari doesn't care! If you're so scared then why don't you leave?"

Unable to do much but back down, Yuu still had to ask, "What's up with you? The moment Rei is missing you're back to your moody, stubborn self." Showing brief resentment at the attack on her character, she turned her gaze down toward her legs as she replied, "Kagari wasn't able to stop thinking about it during the month they said she was dead. Even though Kagari stood on her own again, there was so much more she should have said, should have done… to apologize to Yomi." Rising to her feet to emphasize the declaration, she insisted, "Kagari won't sit around and pretend to be helpless again, she still wants to become her friend as well! Rei is the one who brought Yomi home, she shows honest kindness others find too troublesome as they look away or spout empty promises for show!"

Drawing both their attention with a clap, Saya said, "Whatever you decide, we're in a hurry. It's true that we don't know how dangerous this might become, but if you're not against it then try and describe the place where Rei is." Nodding, Kagari placed a hand over her chest again and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes to show a hazy, unfocused gaze as she detailed, "White dirt, cloudy skies, a barren field with twisted black spikes rising from the ground. Rei isn't fighting anymore, she looks alright." Raising her arms up high, Yuu rejoiced, "So she managed to escape! Praise the Sun!" With that, she quickly flopped over backwards.

Getting up and moving to the couch, Saya laid down and prepared to connect, not feeling quite as sure of that as she wondered, _"Did she, or was she the victor? That's twice now Kagari said she was_ _ **fighting**_ _."_ Saying her parting words, she directed, "Keep watching in case she leaves the area before I find her. I'm off…" As Saya went silent, Kagari hesitantly commented, "Kagari is still not scared, but she thinks what's going on right now is kind of strange. This place is weird, and this is Rei but she doesn't look the same." Sitting up, almost feeling embarrassed for her, Yuu just rested her head on her arms atop the coffee table as she dryly asked, "You really didn't think any of this through, did you?"

In an area of her domain surrounded by a circle of white stone pillars, Black Gold Saw was watching some of her hooded minions as they lingered there, smiling briefly at one nearby as it looked up at her. Then she felt Saya's connection, but unlike usual she heard her ask within her mind, _"Gold Saw, can I use your eyes?"_ Her eyes widening slightly, Black Gold Saw stood there perplexed for a moment. Then as she started to close her eyes in preparation for her _eyes_ , Saya pressed, _"I'd like to hear if that's a yes or a no, even if I am a bit late asking for it."_ Mild irritation showed on her face now, and able to feel Black Gold Saw's facial movements she added, _"My view of things was forced to change recently. Does it bother you to be asked to speak, Gold Saw?"_

Finally Black Gold Saw replied, _"I don't recall ever needing to be asked for anything. Is it your order that I speak now, Saya?"_ Taken aback by the response in several ways, after a moment Saya sadly concluded, _"I guess I really have made you resent me… All I ever did was give orders after all."_ Closing her eyes impatiently, Black Gold Saw pressed, _"I simply do not consider this necessary. If there is a battle to be fought then my blade will suffice, there is no need for words. Nor is there time, or am I wrong?"_ While connected they shared everything needed to fight almost as if their existence were one, so she could not deny that talking to each other wasn't really necessary. Although Saya was not nearly as satisfied with it as Gold Saw was, it was true she didn't have the time to argue right now.

Walking through a desolate field of white earth filled with nothing but twisted black spikes around two to three meters in height, Ninja Zero Two moved in silence with her gaze fixed ahead of her. Catching sight of something in the corner of her eye, she paused and looked to her left to see a large red eye open in the sky in the distance. Narrowing her eyes as she watched it move as though searching the land below, she quickened her pace as she strode onward. As she passed close to a pair of large spikes leaning slightly so they crossed, someone hiding behind them stealthily extended a scythe out like a hook towards her neck.

Still observing Rei, Kagari listened as Yuu gave her an explanation of the otherworld. It was hard to say she couldn't believe her when viewing something like this with her mind, but more than that she felt she didn't want to. While not about to admit it now, she was strangely frightened and felt as though all of this was somehow familiar. Noticing she hadn't said much, Yuu sighed and prodded, "Kagari, don't you have more to ask about? Watching over Saya like this is always so boring. It's not like I'll tease you if you had any second thou-" A suddenly breathless Kagari choked, "Can… can people die while connected?! Rei was… **killed**!"

Pulling back her black scythe from the other side of the spikes she lurked behind as two small skulls dangling from the end of the handle rattled, a girl with long jet-black hair and gray eyes watched her blade slice cleanly through Zero Two's neck. However, the cut was _too_ clean. She stepped away from her cover in surprise, her victim having disappeared into nothingness. Dressed in mostly black, wearing a short trench coat over a white collared dress shirt, a short pleated skirt and thigh-high stockings, the unknown scythe-wielder cautiously approached the spot but saw no trace left.

Then Zero Two suddenly came dashing out from behind one of the twisted spikes up ahead, her claws ready as she leapt over the scythe-wielder's next sweeping strike. Twirling the scythe in her hands skillfully she turned and defended against her claws as she began slashing away with it, Zero Two agilely evading and deflecting every strike. The scythe-wielder lunged forward using the handle to make a body blow, but her eyes widened in surprise as their faces came impossibly close. She had passed right through her, Zero Two fading away to nothingness again, and she barely escaped with a graze as skeletal claws suddenly cleaved at her from behind.

Spinning around with her scythe after the surprise attack, the scythe-wielder swept her weapon's blade clean through Zero Two's torso, but her target simply vanished once again. Then she grit her teeth in surprise and stepped back as two identical Zero Twos reappeared in her place, rushing her with their slashing claws. Struggling just to evade let alone hit either one of them, the scythe-wielder pedaled away from them only to end up cornered with her back up against one of the twisted spikes. In clear frustration, she swung her scythe down so the blade stabbed into the ground and a twisted black spike shot up from beneath both opponents.

Both Zero Twos blown away by her sudden alteration of the terrain, just as suddenly streaks of pink colored flames tore through the spike behind her. Wearing a stunned expression as searing hot claws slashed her across her back, the scythe-wielder fell forward in defeat from a single strike. As her scythe clattered to the ground and the destroyed spike crumbed into chunks slowly being consumed by pink fire, appearing from nowhere as if she were a ghost, Ninja Zero Two just shook some lingering pink flames from her claws and walked away.

Hidden behind one of the twisted spikes nearby, Black Gold Saw closed her eye in the skies once the battle ended. Stepping into the open and cautiously approaching Ninja Zero Two, Saya took a glance at the bleeding enemy she'd defeated as she telepathically said, _"Impressive, although I'm relieved to see you weren't aiming to kill… We need to talk."_ Ninja Zero Two briefly shifted her gaze without replying and kept walking, and swallowing her pride she pleaded now, _"I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was wrong! To reach this world and take it on alone, only a fool would question how much you want to help Mato, but you still need to think about everyone else! Your family is worried Rei, and so are we!"_ Seeming to ignore her words, Ninja Zero Two simply vanished.

Having nearly lost it from Kagari's misunderstanding, Yuu held herself back from doing anything to break her concentration as she listened to Rei's condition go from dead to "Rei is scary right now…" Suddenly opening her eyes, a mildly discouraged Saya muttered, "Is she really that angry at me?" Sitting up, she quickly asked, "Where did she go now?" Struggling for a bit, Kagari sullenly admitted, "Kagari… can't find her." Clutching her head with a sigh, Saya groaned, "And the rescue list grows." Then narrowing her eyes in further concern, she reasoned, "She wasn't going for the kill, so we can only hope she's herself still and is keeping all the coma victims in mind. Her main focus will naturally be Mato, but judging from Magician's words Yomi is likely a victim along with everyone else."

Having continued to search with her divination, Kagari stopped immediately at this and demanded, "What is Yomi a victim of?! Is she in a coma because she can't leave the world Kagari just saw?!" Clutching her head in frustration, Yuu muttered, "Why'd you have to bring that up right now?" Her face grave, Saya readily answered, "Because it's a huge problem in various ways, especially with the direction she was headed. At this rate, Rei may end up at Dead Master's Lair. I'm not sure who's more dangerous after watching that terrifying vanishing act, but we lose no matter who wins." Ignored, Kagari closed her eyes again as she angrily snapped, "Fine then! If Kagari can find Rei, she can find Yomi the same way!" With a look of sudden realization, Yuu exclaimed, "Wait, that's it! If Kagari's divination is like you said, we could use it to find anyone!"

Just what she'd had in mind, Saya reminded her, "Just as I said, we can really use this right now, Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master would both be hard to corner with only Gold Saw's eyes alone." Slamming her hands on the coffee table suddenly, although her eyes were still glazed over from her divination, Kagari seemed to be yelling at Yuu hysterically, "Why?! Why are they fighting like this?!" Startled by the outburst, Yuu replied, "Calm down, I explained earlier didn't I?" Clutching her chest now, she just denied, "This can't be Yomi! Kagari doesn't understand this world!" Seeing her act like this, Saya's eyes widened as she thought, _"Don't tell me…"_ Fighting back tears of both worry and regret, Kagari shouted, "She's even more special to her than Kagari! Why would Yomi try to kill her?!"

Her blue flame lit up around her left eye, Black Rock Shooter dodged chains being hurled at her by a horned other self, leaping over a large black skull with a green glow radiating from inside as she aimed her cannon at a second one flying at her. Her cannon rounds were useless against it though, and the floating skull rammed her in the air and sent her crashing into the side of a wall. They were fighting deep inside a large building with green-colored walls and checkered floors made of stone. Slumped against the side of the wall, Black Rock Shooter barely raised her weapon up to block as the blade of a large scythe came down on her, and wielding it was Yomi Takanashi's other self, Dead Master.

Her black hair wavy with straight bangs and her eyes neon green, Dead Master's black horns resembled vertebrae just like the designs on the curved handle of her jet-black scythe. Dressed in otherwise all black she wore a bolero, a thigh length dress with a white ribbon at the waist, leggings and pumps, and clawed gauntlets. Smirking at Black Rock Shooter as she pinned her down with her own cannon, with her free left hand Dead Master flung a spiked chain at her face that seemed to appear from the surroundings at her command. Yet just like the flames around her left eye, the chain dissolved in a flash of blue flames as Black Rock Shooter blocked it with her right hand.

Dead Master grit her teeth as her prey suddenly shoved her away with her cannon and stood up, the barrel glowing and reshaping itself as one of the skulls attacked again, only to be cleaved apart by the cannon now in the form of a bulky, blade-like cannon lance. Narrowing her eyes, Dead Master raised her scythe and swung it with enough force to create a shockwave as she sent dozens of chains at her. Black Rock Shooter cut the chains down with one swing, but still more wrapped themselves around the cannon-lance and her right arm as she staggered from the shockwave's force. Swooping through them, the remaining skull opened its mouth and bit down on the ends of the chains, hauling its master's captive towards her.

Twirling her scythe, Dead Master just grinned as her skull slowly dragged her into range. Struggling against them, as the chains around Black Rock Shooter's right arm began to break, Dead Master lunged and swung her scythe down to stop her. Not fast enough, the chains broke and in flash of blue fire from Black Rock Shooter's right hand a katana with a black hilt and blade appeared. Blocking and deflecting the scythe blade several times before kicking her away, as Dead Master backed off in surprise and had the skull drag her backwards, Black Rock Shooter turned and threw her black blade back at it. The skull burst like a balloon as the black blade impaled it, and as the chains fell away she reverted her cannon lance to normal and took aim.

Breaking into a run Dead Master avoided her cannon fire with the agility of a beast as she headed for a doorway, and then one of Black Gold Saw's blade-spires suddenly came down through the ceiling and blocked Black Rock Shooter's fire. Rising out of a rippling hole in space on the ground before the doorway, Black Gold Saw blocked Dead Master's scythe as she tried force her way past. Calling out to both of them with telepathy, Saya warned, _"That's enough out of both of you! If it's like the other day, we could have Chariot to worry about soon if you don't stop this!"_

Her eyes widening as she heard this, Dead Master bared her teeth angrily. Raising up an arm, she quickly sent chains tearing into the wall next to the doorway that burst back out behind Black Gold Saw and wrapped around her arms and legs, grabbing and pulling on them forcefully to ram her up against it. Running past once the way was clear, Dead Master was gone by the time Gold Saw freed herself, getting up to bar the way a second time now as Black Rock Shooter tried to chase after her. Holding up her free hand instead of her sword, Saya desperately called to her, _"Enough, Mato!"_

Stopping only to hold up her cannon, the two stared each other down, Black Rock Shooter holding her fire as if demanding that she just get out of the way. Slowly lowering her hand, Saya insistently asked, _"You're in there aren't you? If it were the Saya Irino from before I'd think that Black_ _Rock Shooter had taken you, but she's not that kind of person right?! She's been helping us, hasn't she?!"_ Her eyes widening slightly, Black Rock Shooter slowly lowered her cannon as both her eye flame and black blade disappeared. Feeling like she could see the end of the nightmare at last, Saya reassured her, _"Whatever's happened to you, we'll have you back in no time now Mato."_

Averting her gaze, Black Rock Shooter telepathically replied, _"You're wrong. I can't return her."_ Unable to believe what she'd just heard, as it became clear there was no joke, no poorly timed humor in these words, Black Gold Saw held up her sword now as Saya angrily demanded, _"Why?! Even after everything she told me,_ _ **why**_ _Black_ _Rock Shooter?!"_ Raising her cannon again as well, she just responded, _"Move."_ Brushed aside by the other self she most wanted to believe in right now, overcome by a strange sense of betrayal, Saya prepared herself for a fight as she seethed, _"Even if you can communicate,_ _ **I STILL CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU**_ _!"_

Rushing downward through the winding passages of her lair, Dead Master finally reached a large, dark chamber where a huge horned skull with neon green glowing cracks near its left eye rested in the center of a large pentagram carved in the floor, glowing as well. As she approached it though, streaks of green light of a darker hue suddenly pierced her arms and legs, a voice calling out from above, "I simply had to see just what could be emitting such an aura, and my oh my, what an interesting ritual site you've set up here." Falling to the floor on her arms and knees with multiple glowing knives impaled in each of her limbs, Dead Master glared up at Magician floating in the air on her broomstick. With a triumphant smirk she added, "Now if I could just hear what you were trying to do, as well as why you lured Black Rock Shooter all the way here just to ruin it for you?"

Suddenly the green crystal end of Magician's broomstick shattered along with the sound of a gunshot and she fell to the floor of the chamber as it became nothing more than dead weight. Lowering her gunblade from where she stood in the shadows at the far side of the room, the eyepatch wearing sharpshooter who attacked them in the desert telepathically said, _"Ruin it? The show's only just begun!"_ Struggling up, Magician quickly unleashed a hail of knives in response, but a purple flame coming to life from her left eye the sharpshooter shot half of them out of the air before doing a showy pirouette backwards to dodge and deflect the rest with her weapon's blade. Taking aim at her now, she sounded bored as she taunted, _"Try to at least be a challenge."_

Staring at her flaming eye in great surprise a moment, Magician frowned and raised her hands in surrender, asking, "Was it you who attacked us before? Just what are you trying to do here?" Narrowing her eye, the sharpshooter said in disappointment, _"Done already? Here I thought a talking one would be fun, but you're just a coward."_ Flashing her a wry smile, she confidently remarked, "Oh, you want an interesting fight? Since you're rather talkative yourself, how about this? Tell me what you're up to and I'll respond with what you want in return." A shot from the gunblade grazed Magician's cheek as the sharpshooter irritably snapped, _"I can't tell if you've got guts or not… Whatever, not like it's some big secret. This is just an experiment for developing a ritual that separates a human from their other self."_

Looking at the pentagram in shock, Magician questioned further, "Is this the first time you've attempted this?" Keeping her weapon trained on her, the sharpshooter replied, _"The specifics aren't my business, I just want it to work. Just like that one over there."_ She was referring to Dead Master, now dragging herself towards the skull. Eyeing them both strangely, Magician was losing her composure as she demanded, "Why?! Of all things, to separate from your one special… Do you even realize what you're doing?!" Grazing her with another shot, the sharpshooter coldly retorted, _"Ain't so special anymore. We've taken what made them special, and soon we won't need them at all."_

Almost clenching her teeth so hard they'd break, Magician fiercely glared at her as she heard this. In a tone of quiet anger, she concluded, "I have obtained enough information to know what there is to gain and lose from this. As a seeker of knowledge, my judgment is that any knowledge such fools possess should simply be taken away! Do you hear me… **my ally**?!" Her eye going wide, the sharpshooter watched Ninja Zero Two appear from nowhere right in front of her, slashing down from overhead with both claws. Unable to aim or swing her blade at this range, her leg suddenly refused to move as she tried to back away and the skeletal claws tore down her shoulders and through her chest. Falling backwards trailing blood with her foot caught in some sort of invisible trap, she glared past her ambusher at Magician and furiously called out, " ** _You damn snake_** _!_ " Her only answer was a hail of magic knives that shot in an arc around Ninja Zero Two.

Just as it seemed over for her, a glowing gold pentagram burst to life in the air in front of the sharpshooter at the last moment, and a radial barrier much like her own stopped Magician's knives. Leaning through a rippling hole in space just like Black Gold Saw's teleportation, a woman with long black hair wearing a crooked spiked crown grabbed the sharpshooter by the neck as she was still falling. Holding her there in the grip of a black gauntlet clad hand, her golden eyes were shooting a sideways glance at her as she telepathically said, _"This is twice now that you've shown me such a pitiful sight, Black_ _Matagi. Since this experiment's ritual is nearly complete, why don't we have you withdraw so I can give you some… incentive to try a little harder next time?"_

There was a look of terror on Black Matagi's face as she was literally choking in her merciless grip. Suddenly turning her golden eyes in her direction now, the woman smiled sinisterly at Ninja Zero Two for a moment, who noticed with great surprise that her invisible trap had vanished just as she did. Without another word she dragged Black Matagi back through the gap in space and disappeared as the golden pentagram faded away. Then the chamber began to shake as the neon green pentagram on the floor started glowing brightly, the ritual clearly nearing completion just as she had said.


	6. When Will These Steps I Take Reach You?

**Chapter 6: When Will These Steps I Take Reach You?**

 _"Why Black Rock Shooter?! I wanted to believe in you!"_ Lashing out telepathically as Black Gold Saw got a boost from one of her minions and leapt up over her, Saya received no reply as Black Rock Shooter just blocked her strike from behind with her black blade held over her shoulder. She was busy using her cannon in the form of a tri-barreled gatling-gun with a large ammunition drum to stave off an army of hooded warriors, and Black Gold Saw could only grit her teeth in frustration as their front lines struggled to defend with shields and various large weapons. Saya was making her hold back and use the blunt sides of her blade again. If they just fought seriously, Gold Saw would at least stand on even terms in strength, but she couldn't let her do that knowing Mato was inside her. Even if she could, the idea of killing other selves was something Saya had no idea what to think of anymore.

Once they all fell before the onslaught of bullets, Black Gold Saw dismissed her minions to revive them in her domain later using her master-servant bond. Leaping back as the gatling-gun was lifted off its one-legged stabilizer and turned on her now, she quickly raised a blade-spire beneath her opponent before she could fire. Sent tumbling into the air along with shattered chunks of the stone floor, Black Rock Shooter just aimed in midair and opened fire. Running through it with her sword held up as a shield, Black Gold Saw leapt straight up at her as Saya cried out, _"You were a hero to her, the one she always gave the credit to when the day was saved! I can't let you betray her like this!"_ Reaching out with her free hand trying to grab her in desperation, immediately Saya realized she had been too reckless. With her black blade, she would sever Gold Saw's arm in a flash… or so she thought, but Black Rock Shooter did nothing.

Falling through the air together, they landed with Black Rock Shooter pinned beneath Black Gold Saw. Dumbfounded, Saya asked, _"Why didn't you keep fighting back? Your sword…"_ She would have had chills now if it were her own body, a tear running from Black Rock Shooter's eye even though her face and tone remained blank as she replied, _"I can't."_ The words echoed in Saya's mind as she sank into stunned realization. It was so simple, and the sight before her made all the pieces connect. _"Magician's warning, she never suggested it was Black Rock Shooter, but had an interest in her recent behavior. Each student's body is still in our world, the ones who held hearts they didn't have, but still had a connection to. If someone with enough power decided to act on the natural desires that would bring…"_ In horror, she repeated it in her mind, _"Can't. Someone swapped their human heart and flipped the nature of their connection, and now she_ _ **can't**_ _return it?!"_

Dead Master was beginning to turn transparent as a shadowy figure started to form sitting upon a huge horned skull with ancient looking spears and pikes stuck through the back of its head and several large metal screws on its face, now fully visible at the center of the shaking ritual chamber. Holding her arms up in front of her as the air began to churn from the gathering energies, Magician shouted, "We have to stop it!" Squinting through her claws at the blinding light of the glowing pentagram, Ninja Zero Two replied aloud as she shouted back, "And how do we do that?! Destroy the skull?! If we just trusted Saya she could chop it in half, but…" Suddenly the wall on the far side of the room burst apart as a projectile tore all the way through the lair from outside, punching a large hole straight into the back of the skull's cranium and out through the forehead.

Looking at the crumbling wall as it revealed a gaping path carved from all the way outside the building, in high spirits Magician exclaimed, "The Infinite Range Maid?! So one of my theories behind her movements was right! Even Black Rock Shooter brought an ally this time!" The celebration was a bit premature though as the ritual seemed to have gone out of control, the shaking chamber beginning to collapse along with the entire structure. Unable to use her destroyed broomstick, Magician rushed for the convenient opening this _'Infinite Range Maid'_ had made for them as she called out, "Just like before my ally, make sure to keep up!" Meeting her wry smile with a reluctant grin, they both began leaping up through the falling floors to escape.

Seeing the building starting to collapse around them, Black Rock Shooter grabbed the arm holding her down and looked at Black Gold Saw as though asking her to let go. Stubbornly refusing to, Saya told her, _"I'll only let go if you promise to meet and speak with me every day from now on."_ Pulling at her arm insistently, she replied, _"You're about to die."_ Irked by this oddly one-sided statement that made her seem immortal, Saya unwaveringly demanded, _"Then hurry up and promise! I'm going bring Mato home somehow, so I can't let you disappear!"_ Looking a bit frustrated, Black Rock Shooter simply answered, _"I promise."_ Black Gold Saw dragging her through a hole in space, Saya declared, _"I won't forgive you if you go back on those words. It's a promise Black_ _Rock Shooter!"_

On a cliff several kilometers from the twisted castle-like structure at the center of a greenish tinted landscape that was all one huge pit lined with broken, spiraling stone ruins and paths leading down towards it, a woman with black hair and pink eyes wearing a black and white maid's uniform watched the lair collapse through a scope. Her metallic gray sniper rifle had a large clip filled with different types of ammunition and a lightweight stock built around the trigger grip, both the pink-tinted scope and its long barrel having a blocky geometric shape. The barrel was smoking from the high-powered round she'd fired into the ritual chamber located by the scope's x-ray function. Seeing Black Rock Shooter and Black Gold Saw appear outside the collapsing building, she just smiled approvingly. Making one last look around on a whim before taking her leave, she suddenly spotted someone in the ruins around where the ritual chamber had been.

Making her way out of the rubble came a girl with long black hair, short black demonic horns, and neon green eyes behind large round glasses. Dressed similar to Black Rock Shooter, she wore the jacket more open at the top and closed at the bottom, hanging down over her shorts like a short skirt, and her boots reached all the way up to her thighs. She had a black leather collar on as well and white wires running from her jacket to a set of ear-bud headphones she had in her ears. Seeing a black katana in the grasp of her clawed skeletal right hand, the Infinite Range Maid aimed to take out her sword arm as she fired again. Her deadly accuracy was quickly rendered useless however as her bullet was sliced in half effortlessly, a green flame blazing to life from her target's left eye.

Having been watching Dead Master using her divination, Kagari recounted things she had seen and even overheard to Yuu the entire time. Right now though she was panicking, "What's going on?! Yomi, my view of her feels split between three different people!" Thinking about all that had happened in the ritual chamber, Yuu reasoned to herself, _"If Kagari can still focus on Yomi then it should mean she's still in there. It's like the experiment went haywire after being interrupted, but can we really trust that other Black Rock Shooter copycat not to lie about their real purpose?"_ Thinking about the culprits, the subordinate's name in particular, she wondered, _"Seriously, who are those people? Another_ _ **Black**_ _name… and Matagi? As in the tribe of hunters from the Tōhoku region?"_

Making their way through the toppled lair's rubble, Magician and Ninja Zero Two encountered the horned girl who stood there now clutching her head with her free hand. Noticing them, as she turned on the two now with her green eye flame ablaze, Magician quickly brought out her spiked ring muttering, "Of all the… I will hold her here! Find Black Rock Shooter, I think she will respond if you tell her Dead Master needs her help!" Swinging her katana as it sparked up around the blade, the horned girl flung a wave of green flames in a crescent shape that exploded like a napalm bomb against Magician's radial barrier, who grit her teeth as her ring creaked under the strain. Lowering the arm she raised reflexively, Ninja Zero Two hesitantly replied, "Can you even take another one of those?" Wondering the same, she just shouted back, "Get her here before I end up dead!"

As her ally hurried off, noticing the horned girl was clutching her head again Magician called out, "So, would you be Dead Master or are you her human self? Both? Neither?" It was as though the words were punches, the horned girl staggering back as she spoke them. Bursting up out of the rubble now, as the giant horned skull floated on its own in the air surrounded by a fiery green aura, a huge black stake just suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to impale its side. The horned girl froze up instantly, and then she slowly looked up at Magician. Green tears running from her eyes, she showed a mismatched emotionless expression as she swung her blade again and telepathically droned, _"Black_ _Devil Girl…"_

Her ring groaning louder as the barrier barely blocked the blast of scattering flames again, at a rapid pace Magician randomly started thinking, _"Black, a mere color but rooted in so many things I don't even know where to begin. Mourning, death and disaster, yet also magic, elegance, power and authority, secrets and mystery, in Indonesian culture even the left hand. Combined with the opposing white it can symbolize good and evil, truth and falsehood, or even represent harmony such as the concept of Yin and Yang. The color of the universe before God created light in Christian theology, the color of the belt representing mastery in martial arts, one of the player colors of the game of chess, one of the first colors used in art from prehistoric history-"_ Surprised her ring hadn't broken as it took the third blast, Magician laughed a bit nervously now. _"I truly relieve my stress in strange ways."_

Smiling to herself as the thought came to her, she wondered, _"Why do so few prefer to think of something like Olbers' Paradox? In an infinite universe full of infinite stars the night sky should be completely bright, and yet it is not."_ Just before her barrier received the fourth strike, she was shaking a bit as she mused, _"The ability to see individual stars shine. All sorts of theories or magic may explain it, but when it comes to black… isn't that just a bit grander?"_ As her barrier broke, holding out one of the crystalline pieces of the destroyed end of her broomstick, like clouds of stardust the fragments of energy from the fallen barrier all quickly gathered together, the crystal piece shining brightly just before it detonated.

Her right arm evaporating as she was blown back, Magician's last resort released a beam of green energy that tore through the flames. Eyes wide as she was about to be blown away herself, Black Devil Girl quickly swung her katana into the beam and unleashed a massive torrent of green flames. She altered its course surprisingly easily as though the aim had been purposely off, though she still received burns on the side of her face and exposed part of her leg from the heat. Rolling to a halt, Magician just smiled while lying there totally spent and badly injured. Passing out, she wondered, _"Perhaps those flames likewise show just how bright one of us can shine…"_ With zero hesitation, Black Devil Girl mercilessly flung a final flame wave even as she laid there defenseless.

Leaping into the path of the crescent shaped wave, pink flames of her own burned around Ninja Zero Two's claws as she grabbed hold of it with technically nothing but her bare hands. Gritting her teeth as she struggled just to hold it, her arms shook from the driving force that didn't diminish at all despite being stopped in place. Drawing upon every ounce of her strength, the pink flames seeping from her claws became more intense, becoming almost blinding as they engulfed the green flames. Tearing the wave itself in half, the two-colored flames scattered and dispersed around her like a hail of cherry blossoms, and from amidst them she was shooting Black Devil Girl a furious glare.

Lunging through the falling embers at her, Black Devil Girl stopped short as Black Rock Shooter fired a round from her cannon at the ground between them. Crossing the distance at high speed, Black Gold Saw then closed in behind her and laid her out with a strike over the head from the side of her blade, Saya somewhat irritably prompting Ninja Zero Two, _"So you'll speak to Black_ _Rock Shooter but not me?"_ Shaking the lingering flames from her claws, she telepathically replied, _"I was in a hurry, and ignoring you before was my deal with Magician. I had to sever contact with you until she knew more about who was behind this."_ Quite indignantly, she demanded, " _Why?! If I was a suspect then she shouldn't have just left without all of that great knowledge she was going on about!_ "

Shrugging her shoulders, Ninja Zero Two just remarked, _"Probably just to buy time for her knowledge hunting? I dunno, ask her yourself. I only agreed to get this idiot's help again, after clearing up a few misunderstandings…"_ She was looking at Magician lying there unconscious and injured with a sullen expression as she spoke. Rather unnerved she couldn't tell, Saya hesitantly asked, _"Which one of you is this?"_ Suddenly there was a loud metallic noise above them, and Black Rock Shooter raised her cannon upwards alerting them. The horned skull floated there in the air above, and the metal stake in it had pulled itself out on its own and impaled it again. Immediately picking herself up off the ground, all the burns from Magician's attack fully healed, Black Devil Girl stood and clutched her head again as her eye flame flared up brightly.

Having taken aim at her as she got up, Black Rock Shooter slowly lowered her cannon as she saw her behavior, reaching out her hand instead. Green tears running down her face still, Black Devil Girl seemed to falter at the gesture for a moment, but another metallic bang above seemed to signal her to fight and she swung her katana as a storm of green flames erupted around her. All of them backing away from it, Saya called out, _"I doubt we can afford to pull punches, but that's likely Dead Master. Black Rock Shooter, I beg you, disable her somehow without killing… but if you're forced to, it's only natural to value your own life. I won't think ill of you for putting it first."_ Black Gold Saw's eyes widened at those words, and in response she quickly added, _"The same goes for you Gold Saw. Even though all but one of us idiotic humans didn't notice, both of you have still risked your lives for us so many times already."_

As the storm of fire died out Black Devil Girl seemed to have vanished, but a growing shadow hung over the spot where they'd had her surrounded. As Ninja Zero Two grabbed Magician, all three of them leapt away just in time as the horned skull came crashing down like a meteor, sending earth and debris flying as it made a crater twice its size. Standing on top of it, Black Devil Girl jumped off and landed facing Black Rock Shooter, clearly intent on facing her. Black Gold Saw moved to enter the fray as well, but the horned skull suddenly blocked her way. Face to face, it opened its mouth letting out a scream like a sonic shockwave and sent her flying across the lair's wreckage as if she were hit by a speeding bus. Flipping in the air as chunks of debris rained down around her, she skidded to a halt in a crouched position with her weapon ready and shot forward like lightning at the horned skull as it pursued her.

Each meeting the other's charge, Black Gold Saw thrust her blade aiming at the large bullet hole in its forehead, but spinning in the air the skull deflected using the stake impaled in it and rammed her. Rolling to stop again on all fours now, all of the sudden Gold Saw asked, _"To say it's natural for an other self to put their life before that of a human, did you truly mean those words Saya?"_ As the horned skull opened its mouth again and sent them dodging between green fireballs, Saya incredulously remarked, _"You say talking is unnecessary, and you pick_ _ **now**_ _to change your mind?!"_ Cutting down fireballs with her sword and raising a blade-spire that popped the skull into the air like a tennis ball, Gold Saw stated, _"A momentary lapse of judgment, pay it no mind."_ She leapt away as the skull came back down and rammed the ground with another diving impact, readying her sword as Saya just complained, _"I didn't mean we couldn't talk about it at a better time! This damn thing, I actually miss Dead Master's twins!"_

Black Rock Shooter opened fire, but Black Devil Girl simply strolled towards her slicing the flaming cannon shells apart with her katana as though they were moving in slow motion. Forming her black blade, she and Ninja Zero Two both rushed her from opposite sides now. Black Rock Shooter leapt over a wave of green flames and fired off a few shots from the air, and dodging her fire this time Black Devil Girl raised a leg and kicked Zero Two away with bone-crushing force while parrying the black blade with her katana. Coughing blood as she went sailing, Zero Two vanished in midair as two of her suddenly lunged forth to attack. Back flipping away now as the Infinite Range Maid sniped at her as well and swinging her katana in midair, a destructive torrent of green flames cleaved the battlefield apart almost as though a volcano had erupted.

Cutting down bullets in midair as well as the Infinite Range Maid relentlessly kept firing at her from afar, as Black Devil Girl landed she turned her katana in hand before actually reflecting her next shot back with a glare. The far off maid gunner staggered back as her scope shattered and blood ran from a graze next to her eye. The rain of sniper fire put to a stop, Black Devil Girl returned her attention to Black Rock Shooter now, who like Ninja Zero Two was still struggling up from the earlier explosion. Holding her katana with both hands now, her eye flame intensified along with all of her fire she had scattered across the area, intense walls of green flames roaring to life around them from it all and separating them from Ninja Zero Two and Black Gold Saw.

Black Devil Girl rushed at Black Rock Shooter as she stood up and knocked the cannon from her hands with an upwards sword strike as she tried to aim, the blade's tip slashing her across the face. Staggering back, the wound healed in less than a second, leaving only a streak of blood across her face. Seeing flames gathering around Black Devil Girl's blade, as her blue eye flame blazed brightly Black Rock Shooter responded by stopping the blazing black katana with her black blade, now burning with blue flames of her own. A storm of blue and green fire quickly surrounded them as both their blades clashed.

Cut off from Black Rock Shooter for now, taking a moment to check on the unconscious Magician whom she had moved away from the battlefield earlier, Ninja Zero Two's eyes still narrowed in guilt at the sight of her missing arm. She quickly turned in the direction of a bright flash though, catching the end of the horned skull's attack as Black Gold Saw barely escaped from a stream of green fire breath. As she moved to help her fight it though, Saya's voice telepathically called out, _"Stay with Black_ _Rock Shooter!"_ Rolling aside as the skull blew past her in another charge, with blinding speed she turned and lunged at the giant skull with her sword. Trying to knock the blade away with the metal stake again, the force behind the gold-edged blade sent the skull spinning in the air this time.

Shifting her gaze to Ninja Zero Two briefly, Saya insisted, _"Gold Saw and I can handle ourselves, just help her subdue that monster without killing Dead Master! We'll keep this thing out of your way!"_ A blade-spire bursting out of the ground between her and the skull as it tried to charge her again, Black Gold Saw ran up it and jumped off to slam her enemy into the ground with a falling sword strike. Moving away, they watched it struggle to pull itself out of the crater made by its own impact as Saya thought, _"This thing has to be more than just a servant like Dead Master's twins. It moves like it has a mind of its own, not to mention that stake and those burns of hers…"_

One powerful swing from Black Devil Girl finally disarmed her opponent, knocking her off balance, but Black Rock Shooter let herself fall backwards so that the next strike only grazed her. Rolling to the side and grabbing her cannon by the stock, as Black Devil Girl turned the katana in her hands to impale her in the ground she swung it about like a club, striking her in the face with the barrel. Staggering away wincing, she barely opened her eyes in time to raise her katana and try to block a cannon round with its blade, the blast sending her skidding backwards on her feet as she stubbornly held her ground. While Black Rock Shooter's wounds seemed to heal instantly, the amount of green flames Black Devil Girl could muster seemed to be decreasing as she kept piling up injuries, and she looked back as she noticed Ninja Zero Two had found an opening in her weakened flame walls.

Stuck in the back of the horned skull still facing off against Black Gold Saw, one of the ancient weapons rattled as Black Devil Girl held her katana with one hand again. Shooting out and flying through the air to her free hand, she took hold of a black pike with a curved handle and two spear points, one pointed and the other curved at the tip and bladed on one side. Doubling again, a pair of Ninja Twos lunged to thrust their claws at Black Devil Girl in a pincer attack, but with a spinning strike using the new weapon, she cut them both down. Pushing on towards Black Rock Shooter while dashing between cannon fire, she sent a third Zero Two flying with a blunt strike from the handle and incinerated a fourth with a wave of flames.

An unseen trap suddenly exploded in a cloud of black smoke, quickly halting her advance. Losing sight of Black Rock Shooter, Black Devil Girl stumbled blindly for a moment amidst the smokescreen before another trap suddenly immobilized her, black ribbons of steel thread wrapping around her arms and legs. Appearing behind her with more black steel ribbons coming out from the mechanical gauntlet-like parts of her claws through open slits between each knuckle, all connected to the trap they went taunt as the machinery retracted the slack and Ninja Zero Two manipulated them like a puppeteer. Knowing it wouldn't hold her long, she followed Saya's plan and tried to disable her as she strained her bones and muscles.

Gritting her teeth, rather than giving into the injuries Black Devil Girl went berserk suddenly, letting out an audible roar as she started tearing apart her restraints with strength that made her own bones creak. Freeing her legs just as forcefully by ripping the ground itself up with the trap, she destroyed it all finally by smashing it into Ninja Zero Two with a roundhouse kick, who quickly vanished into the darkness again. Using the force from a sweeping strike combined with a wave of green flames, Black Devil Girl swiftly blew the smokescreen away. As the battlefield cleared however, an army was unveiled. Black Rock Shooter rolling aside to dodge the wave flung in her general direction, as she took aim again more than a dozen of Zero Two's doubles swarmed their opponent amidst a hail of cannon fire.

Black Devil Girl didn't let a single attack land despite the onslaught though. Cutting the double army down with spinning strikes of her pike while cutting apart cannon shells with her katana, her berserk rage seemed to have rendered all her injuries meaningless. She caught one of the doubles' claws between the dual points of the pike as she came leaping from above, flinging her into a group of them and using the opening to abandon her unending defense against the doubles as she rushed Black Rock Shooter, still furiously cutting down anything that interfered. Forcing her to stop her cannon fire and move with a blast of green flames, Black Devil Girl lunged at her main target as she thrust her pike.

With pinpoint accuracy, the Infinite Range Maid made short work of her raging charge as she blew off the end of the outstretched pike, having relocated close enough to fire without her scope. Catching her in the chin with an upwards knee kick while she was stuck in mid-lunge, Black Rock Shooter quickly swapped out as Ninja Zero Two appeared from nowhere to follow up with a jumping spin kick. Bouncing across the ground to roll back to her feet, the exhausted Black Devil Girl finally sank to one knee as the Infinite Range Maid sniped her leg. Catching sight of this as Black Gold Saw kept drawing the horned skull away from their battle, Saya telepathically called out, _"Black Rock Shooter, Rei, switch targets! We'll be worn down and defeated if we don't destroy the skull, it's likely the master while she's only a servant! From what we saw earlier, I'm almost certain it can heal her injuries through a master-servant bond!"_

Hearing this, to Saya's disbelief Black Rock Shooter immediately formed her cannon into a gatling-gun and steadied it on its stabilizer as Black Devil Girl struggled to stand up again. _"Don't! The skull only reacted whenever she lost the will to fight, we can still cripple her but we can't defeat her! I might even be wrong, Dead Master will die for nothing!"_ Giving Saya another shock, Black Rock Shooter replied, _"Saya is not wrong in battle. Defeat the master."_ With that, she then unleashed a hailstorm of bullets. The gatling-gun's fire ripping through her, too many to deflect like she'd cut apart cannon shells or single bullets, as Black Devil Girl's sword arm fell to her side Black Rock Shooter quickly stopped and returned her cannon to normal. Her glasses hanging broken on one side, as her green flame was extinguished she immediately collapsed and stopped moving. Then just as Saya predicted, the horned skull responded to its servant's defeat, the metal stake removing itself and stabbing back into the skull once more.

Black Devil Girl's defeated form rose almost instantly, completely healed as her green eye flame blazed anew, and she clutched her head just like before while green tears fell. Ninja Zero Two readied her claws as they seemed back at square one, but letting her black blade disappear Black Rock Shooter placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her as she dropped her cannon as well. Approaching her without hesitation as she stood clutching her head, Black Rock Shooter grabbed the wires of her ear-buds and pulled them out before silently throwing her arms around Black Devil Girl. Her eyes widening a moment, her form suddenly began to flicker between an enraged, ghostly version of herself and an unconscious Dead Master. Approaching the ear-buds Black Rock Shooter had thrown to the ground, sinister whispers in a strange language barely audible, Ninja Zero Two stomped down and silenced them. Whirling in the air as it let out a scream suddenly, the horned skull sped forth now and swerved past as Black Gold Saw tried to stop it with blade-spires, clearly dead set on stopping them.

Casting a large shadow as it descended, a huge, fast moving mass of gold machinery with wheels and robotic legs like a spider fell down into the bottom of the chasm where Dead Master's lair had been with a crash, making a skidding turn to ram the horned skull with one of its wheels. Sitting in the seat of the vehicle dressed in a black and white dress with yellow stripes down the sleeves and metallic thigh-high boots with black and yellow bladed wheels for feet, a black spiked crown on her head of long blonde hair, Chariot pulled on the reins of her mount with dainty hands fitted with clawed black gloves. Spikes instantly shot out from the sides of the wheels as she did, lodging themselves in the horned skull. Narrowing her yellow eyes vindictively, she drove on and dragged it along the ruins of Dead Master's lair, grinding it against the debris spraying sparks as she went.

Struggling to push Black Rock Shooter away with one arm, Black Devil Girl began clawing and stabbing at her with her free hand's skeletal claws. She would wince slightly but still kept holding on, and starting to push with both arms Black Devil Girl struggled so desperately against Black Rock Shooter's kindness that she and Dead Master suddenly separated, her form vanishing with a furious cry. It made Saya remember all the other selves that possessed everyone, their battles that were also desperate struggles to reach one another, to save those dear to them who were lost. _"Cornering them and breaking their possession with our emotions. I would always say you didn't give yourself enough credit, but the hero you idolized truly is your other self, Mato…"_ With Dead Master resting surprisingly peacefully in her archenemy's arms, it was over. Yomi Takanashi's other self was saved.

Heaving a sigh of relief while unaware it was her own other self who just helped save the day, while watching the battle with her divination almost like an action show Kagari ended up excitedly engrossed in it, shouting at times even for people to look out. Laying her head on the coffee table comparably bored, Yuu tried keeping up with her descriptions of what was happening even though she couldn't use much for reference. The irony not lost on her, she felt left out even though she was averse to everything about that world. Then Kagari eagerly asked, "Yuu, how did Saya and Rei go to this world?" Shooting her down immediately, she retorted, "At least think that one through a bit!" A fiery scene flashing through her mind suddenly, Yuu clutched her head and stared into space as Kagari started going on about how cool it had been. Biting her lip, she angrily thought, _"This isn't a damn game!"_

Chariot had taken her leave as suddenly as she arrived, having obliterated the skull until it laid in pieces. As Black Rock Shooter sat holding the unconscious Dead Master, Black Gold Saw and Ninja Zero Two carried the wounded Magician over as well, still unconscious. As they laid her down gently closer to the others, Saya remarked, _"It takes more than this to kill one of them. She won't heal as amazingly as someone like Black_ _Rock Shooter over there, but…"_ Seeing her stare at Magician in this state as though she were blaming herself, as Saya tried to think of something else to say to reassure her, Ninja Zero Two suddenly got up and walked over to pick up Black Rock Shooter's cannon. Wondering what she was doing, she hesitantly called, _"Rei?"_

Raising it up, Ninja Zero Two aimed the cannon up towards the nearest cliff overlooking the battlefield and opened fire as she telepathically growled, " _You're the one, aren't you?! Our_ _ **enemy**_ _!_ " Standing there with her gauntlet clad hand on the handle of a large two-handed broadsword with a cross-guard that was stabbed in the ground, dressed in black wearing a lace top with crossing white straps under a bolero jacket, a torn skirt over a lace petticoat, and thigh-high leggings and boots, was the crowned woman from the ritual chamber. Without moving, she calmly let the inaccurate shots fly past or strike the side of the edge she stood upon, just sinisterly smiling back at her in amusement.


	7. Light the Fire of Our Resolve

**Chapter 7: Light the Fire of Our Resolve**

Staring up at the target Ninja Zero Two struggled to hit with the cannon, Saya asked, " _Enemy?"_ Behind her, Magician's voice said, "She's likely the mastermind of everything." Her voice weak, staring up at the crowned other self on the cliff she explained, "She's responsible for the spell that resulted in this mess. The knowledge she must possess is dangerous… With the right tools, she could irreversibly disrupt your world." Still smiling, the crowned woman closed her golden eyes and raised up her exposed right hand with the black ring on the middle finger now. There was a flash of gold light before a one-handed broadsword appeared in her grasp from nowhere, which she immediately hurled straight at Ninja Zero Two. Suddenly appearing to knock her aside just in time, a split-second later the air filled with clouds of dust as it impaled Black Rock Shooter in the ground through the chest with force strong enough to create a shallow crater.

Getting up onto her hands and knees, as Ninja Zero Two looked back in shock at her lying in a pool of black blood with a faint blue glow, blurring between Zero Two and Rei their form almost seemed as though it would completely destabilize as she screamed aloud, " **MATO NEE-SAN**!" Grabbing hold of her fallen cannon as her blue eye flame blazed to life though, Black Rock Shooter raised it up almost unfazed, only gritting her teeth as her cannon barrel glowed bright with steadily building energy. Unleashing a charged energy mass from her cannon that looked like a blue comet as it shot up at the woman on the cliff, still only smiling in amusement she responded by pulling her two-handed broadsword from the ground now to cut it down, swinging the weapon with just one hand.

Disappearing in the aftermath of an earthshaking explosion, the unknown other self soon cleared the dust clouds with another swing of her sword as she telepathically called out, " _You can't heal with a foreign object in the way, and that is only one of your many weaknesses Black Rock Shooter. You are neither an exception to death nor immune to pain. If killing you proves bothersome, I could always just torture you for eternity."_ She deflected a shot from the Infinite Range Maid next, smiling undeterred as she glanced at Black Gold Saw and Ninja Zero Two and added, " _Prepare yourselves, humans and denizens of this world alike. You are already just one move away from checkmate, and soon you will all bow before your King."_ With that, she turned to walk through a hole in space and vanished.

Black Gold Saw approaching as Black Rock Shooter laid there struggling to pull the sword loose, Saya offered, " _Hold still, I'll get it out."_ To her surprise though she quickly raised her cannon at her now, still gritting her teeth as she kept pulling on the sword in a way that seemed a bit desperate. Like a gear falling into place, feeling as if she had never really seen Black Rock Shooter before until now, Saya slowly remarked, " _ **Pain**_ … _You always attacked anyone who came too close. If I'd only thought about it, I can't imagine how many approached you just to harm you in a world like this."_ Making a silent apology to Gold Saw, with a sympathetic tone she added, " _Even for a counselor, that kind of distrust isn't something that can be so easily undone. You can point that at me if you feel scared, but I'm not just taking it out for your sake. If you can't trust an ally of Mato, you may as well shoot."_

Stepping forward Black Gold Saw quickly pulled the sword out without incident, and Black Rock Shooter's cannon fell to the ground as she extinguished her blue flame. Crawling towards where she laid, Ninja Zero Two was trembling with her head down, only repeating aloud, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Seeing that Magician had passed out again, Saya held more concern for her as she remarked, " _She healed the moment it came out. I think she's just worn herself out."_ Then noticing the tears falling from her face as she continued to creep along in an endless loop of apology, she quickly called out, " _Hey! It's alright Rei, she's-"_ Clearly not listening as she dragged herself across the blood covered ground around her, she fell forward with her head on Black Rock Shooter's arm and one of her clawed hands trying to hold hers, still apologizing.

Tilting her head as she glanced at Ninja Zero Two crying there, Black Rock Shooter gently took hold of her skeletal claws. The blank expression on her face was difficult to read. Saya recalled earlier when she had cried probably without even knowing why, thinking she was likely unable to really understand what Rei was trying to convey. Still, it was obvious she understood at least one thing that crying usually meant. She had seen it herself, wondering now if the reasons behind her misunderstood behavior were a part of why Black Rock Shooter seemed to reach out to those who were in pain. Her apologies fading away in sobs, the last thing Ninja Zero Two said for a while was, "I'm sorry Mato nee-san…"

Speaking in Rei's mind as she was scrambling to put on her white and blue school uniform, Ninja Zero Two asked, " _Is this really the time to be worrying about an introduction? Shouldn't 'I'm gonna be late!' be the only thing in your head?"_ The Tuesday morning she was scheduled to transfer to her new school had come, nearly three full days now since they'd opened their portal, the two both gaining the ability of cross-world telepathy between themselves along with a two-directional clairvoyance. Thanks to that, it became obvious to her that Zero Two had a great deal of free time. Done putting on her uniform, Rei retorted, "I'm lucky to have room for anything now with you in there!" Poking her head through the door, Mrs. Kuroi asked, "Rei, are you ready yet? Ms. Irino is here!"

Grabbing her bag, Rei unbelievingly exclaimed, "I haven't even had breakfast!" Following her downstairs, Mrs. Kuroi remarked, "Well, I've left a slice of toast and jam waiting at least. I wondered why you didn't wake up… Should we just buy a new one?" She was referring to the alarm clock that was lost somewhere in the still untouched piles of moving boxes. Rushing to grab her toast from the kitchen where Mr. Kuroi sat at the table reading the newspaper, Rei called back, "No, I'll unpack as soon as I get home! I swear!" Clearing his throat, her father commented, "Don't run with that in your mouth." She stared through the newspaper in disgust, Zero Two the voice of her thoughts as she asked, " _He still reads that kinda stuff huh?"_

Hurrying her along, Mrs. Kuroi prodded, "Get moving, you don't want to lose points after she offered to take you to school!" Barreling for the door with the toast in her mouth defiantly, she exited the house mumbling, "What points? Bye!" Showing her demonically passive aggressive smile from her driver-side window of her car, Saya harped, "Ah, the honor student is awake? As a faculty member, I'd like to encourage you to be more aware of the consequences of being late in the adult world." Pulling open the backseat door and getting in, Rei scarfed the last of her toast down and said, "Lay off Saya, you volunteered as an apology so just deal with it."

Glancing back with a smirk now, Saya started the car as she said, "You're lucky I'm only a counselor or you'd have to call me more formally now. Are you looking forward to today, **Kuroi**?" With a sour expression over both how she was using her surname and the nagging way she said it, Rei muttered, "Do you really need to call me that?" With a chuckle she teased, "We don't want any rumors about our relationship now do we?" Rolling her eyes and leaning against the window in discontent, Rei figured she was just being considerate, avoiding any situation that might lead to explaining her family circumstances. Driving with a satisfied smile, Saya thought, " _Make fun of me all you like for this when you come home Mato. At first I didn't want to call someone else Kuroi, but I was thinking it would be a nostalgic experience lately…"_

Standing frozen stiff before her class for _what should have been_ a typical transfer student introduction, Rei wondered in disbelief at what kind of situation this was supposed to be. Speaking up next to her, the teacher asked, "Kuroi? Is something wrong? Please introduce yourself to the class." Holding herself back from shooting her glare, she slowly worked her determination up again and finally said, "My name is Rei Kuroi. I'll be in your care." Unable to manage more, being directed to her seat she went and sat down as she locked her gaze on the female teacher with shoulder length red hair and green eyes dressed in brand new black work clothes.

Writing her name on the chalkboard with her bandage wrapped right hand and facing them all with a smile, she announced, "I am called Abigail Grunwald, and I will be your new homeroom teacher. Let us all get along splendidly." Now being taught at school by Magician herself, as she halfheartedly listened Rei and Zero Two both thought in unison, " _What the hell is she doing?"_ Finding it a slightly amusing turn of events though, Zero Two laughed as she added, " _Well, it was your idea to remind her how you 'never said I wasn't your ally anymore' back then."_ Referring to when she challenged them to battle, floored by her response Magician apparently had some strange notion Rei would settle things with her no matter what 'as stated in the samurai code'. Recalling those words with a face-palm, she thought, " _I'm amazed she got through the job interview…"_

Rei dragging Magician to the Dawn Counseling Center the instant lunch break arrived, busy cleaning up the broken cup of coffee she dropped upon seeing her, Saya demanded, "What the hell are you doing?!" Bewildered by all the commotion, she just answered, "I'm working here. Is there a problem?" Seated on the couch against the wall between the room's sliding doors, Rei raged, "A problem?! I must've looked like a ghost during my introduction, and now I've ran off during the time I should be getting to know everyone!" Shrugging her shoulders as she sat down as well, Magician indignantly remarked, "I would think you should be happy to have two allies here with you for your school life experience." Walking to her desk and sinking into her swivel chair, Saya faced her as she said, "If it were any other self besides you, I wouldn't allow it… but I'm wondering why you're working here to begin with."

Looking around Saya's office in interest, Magician reminded, "I could live here if I chose, but it would require disrupting my human vessel's life. I've only put off switching as it is since this is the face you all know me by." Basically blaming them for a possession, she just gestured to Rei and added, "I'm here only to observe what interests me, not to mention a chance to come to a school of all places. I doubt I'll be here until Rei graduates, still doing as I like has begun to leave a bitter taste as it is after this…" She held up her bandaged right hand with a slightly cynical expression. Going rigid in guilt, Rei asked, "How is your own body?" Flashing her an unconcerned smile, she replied, "I'm slowly regaining some motor functions but I doubt I'll ever have feeling in that arm again. Regenerative ability differs by the individual and I'm at the bottom of the barrel sadly. Still, Dorothy here only suffered minor burns so I'm more than content." Raising her left hand and wiggling her fingers humorously as though casting a spell, she added, "Rather than that, as my new fellow magus how are you doing after your first invocation?"

Shying away from the subject, Rei just replied, "We're fine... Anytime something happens now she hardly ever shuts up." In a huff, only heard by her, Ninja Zero Two retorted, " _Well excuse me, I'll just resume my daily pastime of counting stones!"_ Invocation had been a surreal experience. She and Ninja Zero Two had literally become the same person, Rei was sure they even shared memories, but once they'd split again she could only recall hazy bits of Zero Two's past. Since she already seemed to know a lot about her, it felt a bit unfair. Still though, she would feel uneasy just from the unclear things she tried to remember, finding herself wondering what made Ninja Zero Two so abnormal as an other self. With a name she herself had supposedly given, if it had been the same for others it would seem clear that other selves were born from childish fantasies, but to be unique in that regard didn't make sense. As something that happened seven years ago, near the time of her mother's death, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth.

Sensing she broached a difficult topic, Magician switched gears as she cleared her throat and said, "I may be here for work, but since we've gathered why not take a moment to discuss the future of our alliance? We'll likely cross blades with our supposed King's vassals again soon. Truthfully we're missing Strength's human self, but..." As she pointed this out, Saya's expression hardened as she shook her head and replied, "It's fine. I do want to recruit Kagari Izuriha, Chariot, for her divination, but Yuu… I'll make sure to speak to her, but there's no need for her to keep pushing herself." Rei tried to ask what that meant, but Magician tactfully interjected, "This matter sounds very personal. If you must ask, ask the person in question." Having understood it was about a possession, she faced Saya regretfully and added, "I knew she had a reason for asking that day. I understand, then let us begin the standard procedures." As they both eyed her strangely, she blinked twice and added, "It's a matter of course among humans for alliances to have a designated leader and name, is it not?"

Seeing the both of them let out sighs, Magician put her hands together with a thoughtful look and said, "Ah, I forgot the banner didn't I?" Within Rei's mind, Zero Two chimed in, " _She's the definition of idiotic genius."_ Clutching her head, Saya asked, "Kuroi, can this woman really teach?" Thorns in her voice, Magician countered, "I keep my knowledge meticulously current, unlike the old-fashioned methods you must still use having a decrepit license already years behind the times." Saya only smiled icily at being criticized as 'out of date' by a 400 year old witch. Raising her hand like a proper student with a blank expression, Rei asked, "Can you both at least pretend you're the adults here?" Letting out a chuckle, Magician raised a hand to her chin saying, "Only alive 14 years yet you're the voice of reason among our allied force. I nominate Rei and Ninja Zero Two as leader of this alliance." Zero Two reacted in unison with Rei now as she uttered, "Huh?!"

Looking to Saya, Magician added, "Being a key piece on our board with their invocation, while intellectual strategists such as ourselves run things from behind them the power structure of a figurehead leadership is ideal wouldn't you say?" Rei began to quickly object, "Why the heck am I leader, I have enough-" Then as it registered, she double taked, "Figurehead?!" Hunched over with a hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter, Saya slowly raised her hand and wheezed, "Seconded." The candidate just gawked speechlessly at her betrayal. Rising and gesturing to her zealously, Magician announced, "With Black Gold Saw that makes 3 of 5 present in favor, so by majority rule it's decided! Now then, I've already thought of a perfect name." Giving up, Rei leaned back in her seat and tiredly commented, "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Shrugging evasively she just replied, "Nothing of the sort..."

Then winding her reasoning up dramatically with a smugly proud face, she continued, "So, with Black Rock Shooter as a potential ally and already having Black Gold Saw aboard, together with Ninja Zero Two and the alternative kanji to Rei's name, wouldn't 'Black Zero' make for an interesting combination?" Sobering up from the name bathed in eighth graders' syndrome, with a humoring smile Saya said, "It works, let's finish up already. This is all a bit ridiculous." Holding out a hand, Magician quite seriously demanded, "Just what about it is so ridiculous?! Do you not remember how much we struggled with ourselves to bring this about?!" Both surprised by her outburst, they watched her don a spirited smile now as she stated, "This moment is a celebration, one of our pride and resolve. The human I cared for is gone, but those feelings seem to remain. I desire knowledge, but above that I refuse to see them trampled on. That resolve brought me to stand here."

Within Rei's mind, busting out a laugh Zero Two remarked, " _I'll never say it to her face, but I'm starting to like this airheaded chatterbox!"_ A reluctant smile forming, Saya stood now and put out her hand over Magician's as she said, "I almost lost sight of who I am. I will bring back the innocent hearts of my world's children, but I'll keep trying to understand the other selves as well. In a way they're all also children, ones who were given only cold violence and an empty world instead of the love and warmth of a home and a family." Both looking over at her now, she added, "How about you, leader?" Rising with a determined expression, Rei added her hand to the group and declared, "I want to live up to the second chance I've been given, without doing more things I'll regret. I'm sure there's still more I can do, ways I can change. Until my sister opens her eyes I won't have truly started over though. I'll stand before Mato nee-san in our world this time, as a better person, while telling her again how I feel." Nodding approvingly, Magician prompted, "And thus our paths are one. We are…" Raising their hands up, even Zero Two cheered in unison, " **Black Zero**!"

 _One week later…_ Boarding the train on her way to school, Kagari looked around the car for Yuu as she held onto one of the bars, preferring to stand even though there were open seats. Not seeing her anywhere though, she frowned in annoyance and internally fumed, " _And Kagari even made sure this time! Yuu must be avoiding Kagari! Jerk!"_ A group of girls from her class boarding the train now, as one spotted her she called out, "Good morning Kagari!" Quickly swarmed by them all, Kagari blandly replied "Ah, morning." All giggling, another remarked, "Did you oversleep or something, and why do you always stand Kagari? There's plenty of seats, so let's just-" As the image of a wavy black haired girl with green eyes arguing with a girl with messy long blonde hair sitting in a wheelchair flashed through her mind, Kagari showed an innocent smile while outright saying, "Just get lost already, you stinking morons."

Escaping to the next car while Kagari was preoccupied, Yuu heaved a sigh as she took a seat. Already one of the popular girls again in high school as well, the attraction of her cute appearance and strange personality was something Yuu would never understand. As for why she was avoiding Kagari, she didn't want to talk about the otherworld, especially not with someone so clueless that she'd so willingly be involved with it again. " _It's not like we're actually all that close anyways either..."_ Arriving at the station, as she grabbed her bag and got off the train, she irritably admitted to herself, " _I should be glad she doesn't remember the things I do, but more than anything I'm just really pissed off. I wonder if I'll ever manage to throw away this ugly side of myself…"_

Having just gotten off the train, as he noticed her leaning against the wall of the station wearing the same uniform as the students who always boarded the train when he went to work, an everyday salary-man hesitantly approached a girl with short black hair and blue eyes who was listening to music with headphones and humming along. As he said to her, "I think you just missed your train miss…" she pulled out her cellphone with a checkered purple case and stopped the music before she smiled and replied, "Ah, thanks mister. Guess I wasn't paying attention." Satisfied he had done his good deed, the salary-man went on his way. Taking out an intricately carved wooden coin with a deer on one side and a bear on the other from her bag, the headphone girl flipped it in the air with a smirk as she muttered, "So which one do I hunt? Both looked so easy it'll probably be boring either way…"

Gathered in the open, unusual area of the Sky Gates together with Ninja Zero Two, Magician, Black Rock Shooter, and the Infinite Range Maid, from within Black Gold Saw, Saya telepathically concluded, " _Alright, well... I suppose that's enough for today."_ As they heard this, the Infinite Range Maid gave a refined bow before she and Black Rock Shooter immediately went on their way. As they left, Zero Two remarked, " _Well, I'd say this is going nowhere."_ Shaking her head, Magician pointed out. "We managed to obtain an introduction to her ally finally, and though they both stay silent on the matter of allying with us, that means they are delaying the decision rather than refusing." A bit less optimistic, Saya countered, "It would be more productive if that were all they were silent on. I'm still not even completely sure we're right about how Black Rock Shooter can track the enemy's closed portals they use with her lock on ability. Whenever Gold Saw actually speaks it's normal enough, and why are they all so reluctant to speak at all?"

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously for a moment, Magician answered, "Yes, well… she seems to be a slight exception as well, and as you know this is a place where weapons speak far louder than words. That's what an other self is normally supposed to be like in such areas. Honestly, Black Rock Shooter's speech actually impresses me slightly." In disbelief, Saya just groaned, " _You have to be kidding me…"_ Then with a tired wave from Gold Saw, she added, " _Well, we may have to fix that somehow. I'm going to bed, meeting adjourned."_ As she disconnected, Black Gold Saw immediately turned to leave as well, but Magician stopped her saying, "Excuse me Black Gold Saw, but can I ask exactly what your objectives are? I'll find out eventually, but it's unpleasant having to hold suspicion for one of my allies." Gold Saw glanced back at her for a moment, but gave no reply as she sank down through a hole in space and took her leave.

Scoffing at her, Ninja Zero Two asked, " _Did you expect some cliche like her revealing the whole sinister plan the moment the main characters catch on?"_ With a sigh, she replied, "I simply wanted to be wrong. Also, since Rei conveniently went to bed earlier, I'll have you know you're at the top of my list of people I'm going to find out about sooner or later." Tilting her head, Zero Two questioned, " _What's that about? You calling me two-faced as well?"_ Smiling wryly at this, Magician answered, "In a different way that sums it up very well. You've made no effort to hide it you know, the fact that you couldn't be further from normal. Though you were an amatuer, the first one-sided invocation was intentional on your part. How did you know enough to attempt it, and just what is this business about your name?" Zero Two went silent with a glare now, and Magician just triumphantly declared, "Resent me all you like, but I have reason to believe you hold answers I seek. As the seeker of knowledge I am, I will have you tell me them soon enough."

Walking together with the Infinite Range Maid, both she and Black Rock Shooter quickly stopped and raised their weapons as Dead Master suddenly dropped down to block their path. Staring each other down a moment, she averted her gaze suddenly and simply let her scythe fall to the ground. Black Rock Shooter blinking in surprise, as they lowered their weapons the Infinite Range Maid glanced between the two as she donned a wry smile. Slowly raising out her hand to Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master kept her gaze averted but could not hide the bit of blush present on her cheeks. Stepping forward now, Black Rock Shooter took hold of her hand, the faint traces of a smile slightly noticeable upon her rarely used lips.

 **Act 1 Epilogue: Embracing Dawn, Someday**

Many things had happened. She got to know many people, and there were disagreements and misunderstandings between them. Some became angry or frustrated, some didn't know what to do, some were scared, but even so they each wanted to protect the people and things precious to them. As wishes collided like a cluster of shooting stars, conflict seemed inevitable. Yet shining among that darkness, a tiny miracle occurred. Walking down the winding pitch-black roads they decided to follow, they still looked each other in the eyes as they met and wanted to believe.

They wanted to believe, to trust, to understand, because in the end all of them were searching for the same light beyond the sky embracing dawn. There is much they still do not know and more to understand about each other, as well as others to meet and dangers to stand against. For now though, as her last year of middle school begins she must look towards the future. She must believe they both will greet the sunrise together with everyone someday, as their cares amount to zero.


	8. Stop it Already, I Can't Stand Anymore

**Chapter 8: Stop it Already, I Can't Stand Anymore**

As the school bell rang signaling the start of lunch, Rei quickly got up from her desk to head for Saya's office.

 _"Do you really need to do this stuff at school?"_ Telepathically chiming in, Zero Two seemed mildly uninterested in what she had planned. Starting to find their new connection rather one-sided after a week, a vein on Rei's temple throbbed angrily at the complaint.

 _"Just find something of your own to do if you're finally bored of Rei TV Network!"_

Popping out in front if her suddenly, a female classmate who had medium length brown hair with a messy bobbed style and green eyes behind black rectangular glasses nonchalantly started speaking to her.

"Ey, Kuroi right? You wanna hang out together for lunch?" Completely caught off guard by the random invitation, Rei quickly froze in place. Not having managed to find any circle of friends for herself since she'd transferred in after the term already began, she felt a bit of hesitation at still going to her prior engagement now.

 _"You always sucked at making friends in school regardless. Just go ahead, leave the otherworld crap for the otherworld meetings."_

Snapping now as Zero Two went blatantly reading her thoughts yet again, Rei quickly made up her mind.

"Sorry, I have to take care of a problem with my transfer papers!" With that apologetic lie, she hurried past to leave the classroom.

Seeming to be quite easily fooled, in confusion her classmate stood there and disbelievingly exclaimed, "Huh?! The heck's the staff doing?! She's already here!"

Having observed their exchange from where he sat at his desk, a male classmate with blue eyes, neat black hair and glasses with rounded frames started to calmly unpack his lunch now.

"I think that's her way of declining you Tenma. She's only here to play around, and it seems she has better things to do than entertain the masses."

Mineko Tenma just sighed at her classmate's bold conclusion, wandering back to her desk. Sitting down and spacing out in boredom, her plans still foiled in her mind by poor school management, she unpacked her lunch and reprimanded him.

"That's not very nice Mihara. Why are you always so grouchy lately, dieting? You skip breakfast?"

Shooting her an aggravated glare, Katsutoshi Mihara quickly regained his composed disposition, holding himself back as he reminded himself how futile it was to argue with this person.

"My father is part of the school board! I've heard about her. Her former school was quite vocal about the sensibility of her transfer, she skipped multiple grades in Europe and they were even discussing having her begin testing for college aptitude… Are you even listening?!"

His composure broken again, while he resumed glaring at her sitting there chewing on an entire piece of bread stuffed into her mouth, she was just resting her head in her hands and not seeming to pay him the slightest attention.

Returning to his own lunch indignantly, he mumbled as he still stubbornly finished, "As a person who takes their studies and future plans seriously, it's just plain annoying to even see someone like that here. She probably couldn't care less if she tried."

Without looking up at all, a girl with long, flowing black hair and grey eyes who was heavily focused on her smartphone's screen casually commented from the desk behind him.

"Toshi, you're really just upset you'll never be top of the class again aren't you?" The reaction was immediate, him not only whirling about in his seat with a clatter, but Mineko's stupor coming to an end as well as she turned her head nervously now.

"I've told you to stop calling me that in class Haruka! Don't push your father's expectations on me either, it's all because you're always so obsessed with that stupid blog!"

Explosively irate at Haruka Kagotani now, Katsutoshi went off on a tangent. Slowly sneaking off as it was sure to become far too noisy there for her to clear her mind in peace, as Mineko escaped the classroom she shook her head in exasperation.

"Kagotani's gone and fueled the fire again! Some childhood friends are just plain scary together!"

With that thought she put them out of mind quickly. Off to find a nicer place to eat, she randomly wondered to herself, "Kuroi always goes somewhere to have her lunch doesn't she? Wish I'd asked about it now..."

* * *

Glaring at Magician sitting on the couch in the Dawn Counseling Center calmly drinking tea, Saya remarked, "You know, just because it's my office doesn't mean we can turn it into some kind of meeting room. I do actually need to work here."

"It wasn't my idea." She replied irritably, putting down her cup and donning a pensive expression as she added, "Our leader will be here shortly, lodge a complaint if you like."

Magician wasn't able to decide whether her actions had backfired or not after confronting Ninja Zero Two about her secrets. Having been a simple matter of course so there would be less hard feelings down the line, she had gotten a very unexpected response in the end. Zero Two didn't care about being investigated, but she would not speak of herself. She claimed to hold no answers she herself wouldn't already know, answers to the otherworld that is. She only held and would not speak of answers to Rei, and would not allow anyone to reveal them to her.

"For no answers related to her and Rei to involve the otherworld… Does she even realize what she's saying as an other self?" Shaken from her thoughts as the sliding door of the counseling center opened, she turned and lifted her gaze to meet Rei's as she stepped inside.

"Magic- err, Ms. Grunwald, how about it? Can you think of anything?" Rei gave Saya a wave hello as well, asking Magician for ideas on the clue she remembered from the library, the pentagram which the enemy had boldly displayed now. She was hoping to find some kind of lead from its connections with occult magic and the similarities to the shape of a star.

"I'll admit it's an interesting idea, but I'm afraid a simple pentagram really isn't much to go on. Now…" Pointing a finger at Saya now, she prompted, "I believe the school counselor would like a word with you." Clutching her head in annoyance, Saya just barked, "As if I can tell a student not to come here!"

"Well it's just hard to discuss things anywhere besides the otherworld lately, with Mom and Dad cracking down after last time…" As Rei voiced her dilemma, seeming to understand the inconvenience she must be causing, Saya just shrugged her shoulders and sighed in resignation. Yet she quickly made sure to point out,

"Just try not to make it obvious, the last thing we need are eavesdroppers." Then as it came to mind, she also hesitantly asked, "They are still letting you visit the hospital on the way home at least aren't they? I won't suggest it as a meeting place, but that would be a bit…"

"They're not being that extreme, the curfew is a little tight but I think I'll visit again today." Rei left out her hopes of running into Yuu. Despite not being a counselor herself, she thought Saya seemed slightly depressed lately whenever she was mentioned.

"Visiting the hospital… As a strategist, it seems I've dropped the proverbial ball." Her brows furrowing as they brought up the topic, Magician's expression turned serious and her next words shocked the both of them.

"I'm afraid the hospital should be considered a danger zone for all post and pending members of Black Zero."

"What does that mean?! The students are all in there, and you're telling me it's dangerous now?!" Saya jumped out of her chair as though to run to the hospital immediately. Raising a hand for her to calm down though, she pointed out a key distinction.

"I never said it was dangerous for them, I'm quite certain there is no safer place for them at the moment. Regardless, I'll make no excuses for forgetting to inform you."

"Why only us?" Rei's expression wasn't as frantic, but she clearly wanted to understand the situation as quickly as possible. Frowning a moment as she tried to think of where to start, Magician swiftly explained.

"The plane crash was not without casualties, it's been overlooked because of the publicity but only the students were recovered safely. Once I looked into the full matter, the depth of the foul play was obvious. Mistakenly lost records from that many hospitals, all coincidentally linked to the survivors? It's preposterous. There was no mistake or coincidence, someone simply did not want them to be found, and I can think of a few ideas why."

Saya dropped back into her chair with a mixed look of disbelief and regret at her own incompetence for not investigating the clearly questionable chain of events. Not only that, but the sheer scale of it was terrifying.

"So are you saying…" Her gaze cast to the floor now as it sank in, Saya asked, "We're up against our own government?" Mildly surprising both of them for beating Magician to it, Rei quickly denied such a possibility.

"There are other people with power, and the government wouldn't need to use hospitals to hide them. The enemy doesn't seem to have the power to openly do whatever they want and cover it up later, that's why it should actually be more difficult for them to touch the survivors now that they've been found." Looking to her for confirmation, she asked again, "Why is it dangerous for us though Magician?"

"Full points Rei, I'm proud to have you as a pupil." Magician nodded approvingly as she gave her soft claps of applause, then moving on to suggest, "The danger however, there are still a few key aspects of it I had wanted to confirm, so what do you say we adjourn here and plan a covert operation to infiltrate the hospital instead?"

* * *

Taking a seat at her usual shady spot beneath a tree in the school courtyard, Yuu set her bag next her on the bench and took out her lunchbox with a sigh, looking around the deserted area with few places of respite from the summer heat. She began to dwell again on how lonely things were at school now without Mato and Yomi to hold all four of them together.

"I guess that's just how it'll be... until they wake up." Tearing open her lunchbox as she shook the thought away, she reminded herself, "Not like I have the right to complain after avoiding Kagari."

Eating her lunch in silence, despite how much she tried to forget these silent days only made her remember even more. The sole memory she still had of the otherworld that was burned into her mind. A sea of flames where she had stood over a crumpled body covered in blood. Strength's first battle with Black Rock Shooter, a mercilessly one-sided beating where Mato suffered the same pain, all at what felt like her own hands. Mato, Rei, and Saya could accept and even befriend other selves so easily, but to her Strength only embodied something she wanted to vanish forever.

Suddenly pushing aside Yuu's bag so it was wedged up against her, someone quickly planted themselves onto the bench beside her. Shaken from her thoughts, she turned to see Kagari sitting there taking out her own lunch box. Yuu blinked twice in confusion as she just started eating without uttering a word.

"Kagari?" Pausing to shift her eyes in Yuu's direction, she simply asked, "What?"

With how she was always chatting amongst a swarm of her fans during lunch these days, if they didn't know each other Yuu would assume she were being bullied. Laughing uneasily though, she figured it must be about the otherworld as she'd feared, immediately trying to think of ways to avoid the topic.

"Is it really ok to eat lunch all the way over here in the heat? Don't you and your friends usually eat lunch together?"

Kagari was shooting her an annoyed look now, and for a while she just kept eating in silence as the atmosphere only became more awkward.

"No. Kagari hasn't been able to eat together with them for over a month. She might even graduate without eating together again at all."

"Did you hit your head? I've seen you eating with them in the classroom almost every day." As Yuu made the remark and eyed her obliviously, Kagari had reached the limits of her patience and stabbed her chopsticks into an omelet violently with a grunt of frustration.

"Are you retarded?! Forget it, this is just a pain in the ass!" Practically shouting Yuu's ears off, she started to pack her lunch back up. Angry at her own social inability as well, she dejectedly added, "Kagari should have known, she always could only ever be Yomi's friend. Now there are only groupies left..."

"Don't make me the bad guy here, I never said anything about not wanting to be friends!" Grabbing her by the arm as she stood up to leave, Yuu was overwhelmed and a bit angry to hear her make such a fuss when she'd never seemed to care before.

"You're the one who just admitted you never bothered with anyone but Yomi!" Pulling her hand away, Kagari turned around and indignantly shouted back at her,

"Kagari just bothered you! Not Yomi! Last week we found Yomi, something felt like it was going to change! It has to…" She began to tear up now as she managed to let out her true feelings.

"Kagari is the one who's left out. Yuu even runs away every time she tries to find you."

As she heard those words, Yuu grit her teeth in frustration and remembered how Saya would recruit her soon enough for her divination, and she herself would stay out of the way. While she had felt a bit relieved, she'd found herself getting caught up more and more in the feeling of being left out.

Then Yuu's eyes suddenly widened fearfully. Remembering the boundless capability of Kagari's divination, a possibility she hadn't considered instantly wiped all other thoughts away.

"Did you ever see me avoiding you, or did you start spying on me with your divination?" Briefly going rigid as she was caught, Kagari still shot her a tearful glare as she demanded, "What the hell should Kagari have done?! Just give up and go away?!"

Still, she had been feeling guilty about it. Suddenly having such an ability, although she'd thought of using it to solve her problems, Kagari eventually realized she was only abusing it. Calming down as she recalled the things she should not have seen, she bowed her head to Yuu and apologized.

"Sorry… Yuu already knows Kagari is rude, but she didn't mean to see that much. Yuu always seemed strange sometimes, like you weren't saying something, but she didn't expect…" A chill running through her as Kagari trailed off, Yuu wanted her to stop, to not say another word.

"Why haven't you told anyone? They bully you almost every day, are you Strength because you're trying to handle it alone?"

In the blink of an eye Yuu stood to reach up and grab her by the front of the collar, flinging her hard back onto the bench. As Kagari slumped there on it, Yuu grabbed her again and made her look her in the eye, her gaze seething furiously now.

"Having lots of fun with your new toy, aren't you? Even years later, you're still just a rude, snobby little brat! Are you proud of yourself? Were you going to tell me how hideous my other self is? How she must reflect who I really am?" All the things she'd held inside now overflowing, Yuu spitefully screamed at her.

"Did you get a good laugh out of how pathetic and twisted I must be?! How shitty my life must've been?! **I know that I'm alone! Even with someone right next to me, I'd sit there alone and endure! A real joke, right?!** "

Seeing Kagari tremble as she only stared back at her speechless, Yuu shoved her away and grabbed her bag, running off without another word. Sitting up properly in the bench, Kagari was trembling still as she stared after Yuu, shaking her head desperately.

"No… Kagari only…"

Casting her gaze down dejectedly, as Kagari saw her legs and the bench, her eyes suddenly went wide as she clutched her sides, breathing heavily. She soon collapsed lying on the bench and started to cry, feeling as though she'd be sick as she thought to herself,

"Kagari is the pathetic one, **Chariot!** Still sitting there lost while selfishly bothering others!"

* * *

Walking slowly up a spiraling pathway of black stone lined with jagged edges, rising amidst a pitch black darkness where an orange glow came from far below and only a faint speck of golden daylight even further above, Strength just quietly dragged her oversized mechanical arms along with her all the while. Then, pausing in her stride to look up towards the light from above, then over the side of the pathway to the depths below, her white eyes reflected each light's color. As she just continued on her way in silence, a faint orange glow seemed to linger in them. Watching her keep ascending, Black Gold Saw stood upon the underside of the pathway far above defying gravity, closing her eyes as she turned away somewhat regretfully and sinking into a hole in space.

In a confined space that appeared to be underground or inside some structure, surrounded on all sides by the worn black and white checkered walls, floor, and ceiling, a maid carrying an enormous black rotary cannon with a bayonet attachment tread down a path through countless cross-shaped posts made of black wood. Covered in white dust, they stuck out from the floor crookedly, looking like abandoned grave markers. A skull pin on the neck of her uniform and a black square hair clip on the bangs of her hot pink hair tied in two short ponytails, she had a single black glove on her left hand with which she carried her rotary cannon's giant ammo drum. Glancing at the surroundings with her hot pink colored eyes, she thought to herself, _"As filthy a mess as ever. Even if I wanted to find Chariot quickly, just taking The Crossroad might make me waste days cleaning if I don't control myself."_

* * *

Although it had somehow been decided to be a scouting mission now, as she had no specific instructions Rei decided to make a normal visit to the hospital on the way home like she had already planned. She and Zero Two discussed the new information from the afterschool strategy meeting while riding the train. Black Rock Shooter seemed to have a new ally now. Dead Master was following her around sometimes, which from Saya's extreme reaction seemed to be very unusual and less hostile behavior compared to before.

Thanks to information Black Rock Shooter obtained from Dead Master, they had learned that the enemy had forced Yomi Takanashi's portal open somehow before the plane crash. Because Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master were only mildly affected and Black Matagi's goal seems to be becoming completely separate from her human self, they concluded the plane crash was another **experiment** that may have partially failed. Magician already felt certain that everything the enemy has been doing until now has been an experimental stage meant to perfect something on a larger scale.

While they did not know what that something was, the information of the enemy being able to open multiple inactive portals at once and their collaboration with Dead Master was valuable in itself. Magician was also convinced they had not only wanted to get ahold of Yomi and maybe even Mato, but to separate all of the students for some other reason. Defending them and the portals naturally comes to mind, but they had no clue about the range or conditions the enemy needed to manipulate the portals. Even with Black Rock Shooter and her allies as well, Black Zero didn't have the manpower to defend them all either way.

Walking the streets to the hospital now, as Rei reached the final corner she saw someone on a bicycle coasting down the street from the opposite direction. A girl with bobbed-cut styled brown hair that was sticking out a bit on the sides and up top, her green eyes behind black rectangular glasses and dressed in boyish looking casual clothes. Though she failed to recognize her it was Mineko Tenma, and as she spotted her as well she rode up and came to a stop in front of her.

"Are you going to the hospital too?" Mineko asked with a bright smile over their encounter, and a bit unnerved at the idea Mato could still be a target, Rei quickly and guardedly inquired, "Have you seen me there before? That was a good guess since I haven't turned yet."

"No, it **was** just a guess..." Taken aback at how on guard she seemed, Mineko quickly explained, "Since we're in the same class and you're coming this direction, I figured you might've stopped at the nearby station."

Hearing she was a classmate, Rei turned red in embarrassment as she finally recognized her now. Getting more anxious as she went quiet from losing her voice, Mineko awkwardly continued,

"I suppose you could've been headed home still being in uniform and all, but since it was this corner…" Then with an apologetic smile, she gave up and asked, "It feels like maybe I've said something wrong again? It seems to happen to me a lot."

Quickly putting aside how mortified she felt right now, Rei shook her head and came up with a random excuse.

* * *

Walking together with Rei now as she pushed her bicycle, Mineko told her she'd been coming from that direction because she had gotten off one stop earlier to go home and change out of her uniform first. Chaining up her bike outside the hospital, to Rei's disdain the subject of ages somehow came up as she slightly boastfully brought up how she already turned 15 this June. Feeling pressured to admit to having only turned 14 this April, as feared Mineko asked the exact date, the 2nd. Japan's schools are strictly age-based, if it had been the 1st she would have been in the range of a first year middle schooler instead of a second year.

Assuming she already knew from the line of questioning so far, Rei shot herself in the foot as she tried to play down how she'd been halfway through high school while abroad. Completely unaware of it as she'd tuned out everything Katsutoshi had said earlier, after doing a double take Mineko just uttered in surprise, "Eh?"

Making as big a deal of it as possible as they entered the waiting room, probably feeling like her boasting had backfired, Mineko was saying in a jokingly self-conscious tone,

"An average all around grade-getter like me randomly running into the genius transfer student on the way to the same place? Is this some kinda anime setup?" Her face burning, Rei just sped up as she headed towards the reception desk, irritably griping, "I guess that means I'm secretly a space alien or half-demon then?"

Not having been trying to make her angry, Mineko apologized repeatedly as Rei stubbornly ignored her now. After both of them spoke with the receptionist, the still ignored Mineko donned a defeated smile even as she seemed relieved.

"Oh well, I guess it was pointless for me to be worried. I get the feeling you may not like the idea, but you'll be a popular topic. I already find myself dreading high school entrance exams, I won't be the only one trying to be first in line to beg for your help." Finally acknowledging her again, Rei just unenthusiastically replied,

"If I have the time-" Stopping mid-sentence as it registered, she looked to Mineko in despair now and asked, "Worried? Am I standing out that much? Or are people saying things... because I haven't made any friends?"

"No, no! I'm, well…" Animatedly denying it all, she reached up and adjusted her glasses to show them off as she explained, "With the glasses it happens all the time, I'm kinda the class representative. Another dumb punchline from an anime right? I'm even trying my best despite being an idiot."

She rapped herself on the head with her knuckles and stuck out her tongue as though to emphasize it. However, rather than having made things better, Mineko was shocked at the hurt expression Rei showed in return.

"First you're just average and now an idiot, and I'm supposedly smart? Just call me names already instead. I didn't take those tests for you, so I don't need your double-edged praise."

* * *

Standing in the hallway in front of Mato's room wearing a dark expression, knowing her thoughts Ninja Zero Two gently tried to reach out to Rei with her words.

 _"I'm sorry you had to feel that way again Rei, I know why you got mad, but she-"_ Angrily, she finished for her. _"Didn't mean it that way? Well I'm sick of people who don't know what they're saying about me! I've already dealt with enough crap like this! I'm glad I didn't try harder! Trying to fit in, trying to do better in school, all of it's been so damn meaningless!"_

 _"It's not meaningless!"_ Her anger flaring, Zero Two insisted, _"You're who you are because of it! I won't let anyone say that's meaningless!"_

 _"Who am I?"_ Grabbing the doorknob of the room, Rei leaned against it as she coldly retorted, _"A sulky brat who was hard for Mom to raise because I never fit in with other kids? A fool who only skipped grades so it would be harder for Dad to push me to go back and live with the people who replaced Mom?"_ Turning the knob with a cynical smirk, she just repeated,

 _" **Meaningless.** I'd rather be nobody."_

Suddenly Rei's hand froze up as though she were paralyzed. Looking down at it in surprise, she felt a chill down her spine and her eyes widened as Zero Two growled at her now.

 _"Even if it's you, I won't let **anyone** dare to look down on who you are! You aren't getting into this room until you do what I say!"_ Shocked and a bit frightened that she could take control of her body, Rei uneasily whispered aloud, "Stop it… This isn't funny Zero Two."

 _"You stop it!"_ Still not letting her open the door, she quite seriously replied, _"After all the times I had to see you like this, I've had enough of doing nothing and just watching it happen! Go find that girl right now!"_

 _"Why the hell do you even care about her?!"_ Rei grit her teeth angrily now, feeling as if the things she'd just said were all hypocrisy. Done with words, Zero Two just snapped, _"Get moving!"_

Forced to step away from the door, furiously Rei turned down the hallway and started walking.

 _"How am I supposed to find her? Will you make me keep looking even if she goes back home?"_ Zero Two flatly countered, _"Room 115. Nice try, we both have a good memory."_

Giving up on the idea of wandering, Rei sighed as she took the first right side hallway and headed towards the rooms on the opposite side of the first floor. As she came to a stop outside the door of room 115, she looked around warily for the hospital staff, not having forgotten they needed to be wary of the enemy's presence.

 _"Now what? Barging in, eavesdropping? You're gonna get me thrown out."_ Sounding smug now, Zero Two simply replied, _"Just stand there."_

Begrudgingly doing as told with a sour expression, Rei wondered what she was planning. After a bit of a wait, suddenly the door opened and none other than Dr. Shepard himself stepped out.

"Well anyways, let's keep this between us. I'm starting to feel like she might get mad-" Putting aside the amazing timing, Rei immediately growled, "Who would get mad exactly?"

Stumbling back as he practically jumped out of his skin, the doctor probably couldn't have been more surprised if a ghost had appeared. Rei at least had never seen him this flustered, which was actually rather satisfying in it's own way.

"W-well, what a surprise! Nobody is getting mad, they're… madly excited about an upcoming sale! Beansprouts at just 6 yen a bag!"

"I **hate** bean sprouts, and I **am** getting mad." After Rei scathingly shot him down in flames, communicating with Zero Two she asked, _"How did you know? I don't remember the receptionist even mentioning him."_

 _"Clairvoyance, she did say the assigned doctor was coming. I was curious, so I looked past you at the papers she had out."_ Being able to read another world's language, Rei could only marvel at Zero Two's methods as she had with Magician.

"Who's that you're talking to Doc?" Walking up behind Dr. Shepard now, Mineko appeared in the doorway. As the two saw each other now, she looked understandably surprised while Rei awkwardly averted her gaze. Smiling in spite of the obvious tension, Dr. Shepard gave a quick wave as he jovially bid them farewell.

"Both of you make sure you buy a bag of bean sprouts while they're cheap okay? Tally ho!" Glaring after him as he made his escape, Rei yelled, "Don't think you're off the hook you loudmouthed creep!"

 _"Forget that, try remembering what his specialty is as a doctor."_ Zero Two quickly reminded her, rhetorically asking, _"Any ideas why we're here yet?"_ A chill going down her spine, Rei of course understood. She looked to Mineko in shock, who seemed afraid to meet her gaze.

"Would you… like to meet my sister?" Feeling as if it were a stab to the chest, she just weakly replied, "Sure…"

Entering the room, she introduced Rei to her sister, Aiko Tenma, a girl with long brown hair who laid in a coma on the hospital bed. Mineko's cheerful demeanor from before was a distant memory as in a wavering voice she said that same word with genuine regret this time.

"I must be an idiot after all, to not even remember the name of the person who gave me back my sister." Rei felt even more stabs in chest as she bowed her head to her, clearly fighting back tears now.

"I'm so sorry if I said something cruel! Thank you! Thank you so, so much!"

 _"What was that about people who don't know what they're saying about you?"_ As Zero Two questioned her in a serious tone now, Rei was trembling in shame. _"Is this **meaningless?** "_

 _"But you're the only reason I could do this!"_ In response to Rei's denial, she quite simply remarked, _"And you're the reason I exist."_


	9. It Hurts, It's Tough, But I Can't Find -

**Chapter 9: It Hurts, It's Tough, But I Can't Find The Words**

Wearing a crestfallen expression as she slowly walked home, Yuu had long since calmed down and realized how badly she'd overreacted. Even if she wanted to apologize to Kagari now though, she was even more afraid to even approach her. Someone who had seen the ugliness she'd wanted to lock away forever. As she meandered along lost in her regret, suddenly an unfamiliar voice called out from ahead.

"That's an interesting face you got there, it's like you're about to cry!"

Laughing at her from where she leaned against a street sign, a girl wearing the same school uniform with short black hair and blue eyes was listening to music with headphones plugged into the phone with a checkered case she held in her left hand. Yuu only responded with a glare, she didn't recognize this one but she was in no mood for bullies. As she silently passed her by, the headphone girl still taunted her.

"Oh, giving me the cold shoulder? If it's my headphones I can still hear if you've got anything to whine about y'know. I'd even hear it if you actually cried!"

Wondering what her problem was, Yuu stopped cold in her tracks now as the stranger added,

"Bottling things up, avoiding them, trying to block them out… You just bully yourself even more pretending to be strong like that, y'know?" Slowly looking back at her uneasily now, Yuu asked, "What are you talking about?"

Smirking triumphantly now, the headphone girl turned off her music and stepped away from the sign with a chuckle.

"What? Isn't it like one of those old proverbs? Something like 'a will of steel eventually breaks instead of bending', right?" Coming close as she started to walk past her, the headphone girl whispered,

"It would be so easy to break you right now, y'know?"

Whirling around ready to defend herself now, Yuu was surprised as the stranger just kept walking down the sidewalk. Then, her eyes went wide in fear as the girl called back to her one last time.

"A comrade of yours is having a good time over there at the hospital right now, why don't you go check it out? It'll be a real blast from the past!" At the mention of the hospital and a **comrade** , a chill ran through her and Yuu bolted off now as she dreaded,

"Saya, Rei, Kagari?! Mato, Yomi?! What's going on?!"

* * *

Rushing up the street as she approached the last turn before the hospital, Yuu ground to a halt as Rei and Mineko came around the corner. Relieved as she saw Rei looking just fine, she started walking calmly to hide her concern.

"Heyo! It's been a while!" As she heard Yuu call out, turning with the smile she'd had on while talking with Mineko, in surprise Rei called back, "Yuu?! You haven't answered your phone lately so I was getting worried!"

"Ahh yeah, sorry 'bout that. I just noticed today but I went and forgot to turn it back on like an idiot, haha..." As Yuu pulled out her fake excuse, she briefly glanced at Mineko standing there with her bike while Rei just sighed with a look that showed she wasn't surprised at all.

"Well if it's working again, you should have told me you were planning to visit. I'm already going home." Giving a nonchalant shrug, Yuu made a meaningful glance at Mineko now and tried to get across the message to speak with caution regarding the following topic as she remarked, "No big deal, we can go anytime right? Hey, you didn't see Kagari or Saya around did you?"

"No, did you need to tell them something?" Shaking her head as she read between the lines, though she couldn't hide her concern Rei tried to act natural. "Nope. If they aren't there then don't worry about it."

Yuu waved away her concern calmly despite how greatly relieved she herself was on the inside. Then making another curious glance at her again, feeling as though she should say something at this point Mineko gave a polite wave.

"Hello, I'm Mineko Tenma. Rei and I are classmates." Surprised to hear her using Rei's first name, Yuu quickly covered it up as she lightheartedly responded, "Family friend Yuu Koutari here, thanks for taking care of our Rei-tan! You're in for a ride though, she's a total tsundere!"

"I'm standing right here you know." Rei grumbled at her irritably while Mineko was covering her mouth now as she struggled not to laugh. Shaking off her giggles finally, she mounted her bike now and said, "I better get back home now, it was nice meeting you as well Koutari!"

"See you tomorrow Mineko!" Rei waved goodbye to her with a smile as she rode off, and now Yuu glanced at her. Both of them were already addressing each other familiarly, and suddenly the words the strange girl had said to her earlier came to mind.

'It'll be a real blast from the past!' In realization, a frown slowly crept onto her face now as she wondered,

"Was she talking about two years ago? Was this supposed to mess with me? Things aren't like back then, Saya takes care of me now, and when Mato wakes up even school will be normal again. I'm not the same as…"

Suddenly remembering her outburst at Kagari earlier, Yuu could almost hear an actual cracking sound as her train of thought broke down, and her frustration welled up inside her again as she started furiously denying it to herself.

"I only feel this way because that idiot had to bring all that up... Bullies are nothing new, that shitty house is gone, I've changed! I won't cause trouble for everyone again just because Mato isn't here! I'm not relying on Rei as a damn substitute either! I'm just-" Shaking Yuu by the shoulder and bringing her to her senses, Rei exclaimed, "Hey, Yuu?!"

Looking over at her in surprise, Yuu's blood turned cold as she realized all the things she had just been thinking about. She only barely managed to mask her feelings and keep from running away immediately, before Rei could see the ugly face hidden behind it.

"Sorry… Was I spacing out?" Nodding in reply, Rei eyed her in mild concern as she replied, "You really were, and you were staring after Mineko with a scary look in your eyes. You don't seem like the type to care, but were you upset she used your surname or something?"

"Why should I care?" The last thing she wanted to hear, Yuu snapped slightly. Convinced by her tone, Rei just as irritably remarked, "You sure sound like you do! You're in uniform still so she knows you're older. You didn't just get back from living in Europe, even you should know you have to say something."

"Yeah, sorry Rei. I'm just kinda not feeling well today I guess." Exhaling as she tried to calm down, Yuu turned her gaze away as she added, "I was gonna get checked at the hospital before they close, so I better get going."

"Is that really what's wrong?" Stopping her in concern as she started to leave, Rei asked, "You mentioned everyone earlier like it was about the otherworld, and you were fine until a moment ago. I hadn't heard from you in almost a week, and Saya seemed down as well. I'm kinda worr-"

Smiling in spite of herself, Yuu turned back and rushed by her as she suddenly flipped Rei's skirt. Turning scarlet, she just stammered incoherently as Yuu circled back around her and grinned mischievously.

"Worry about yourself little girl! If you don't hurry home it'll get dark and all the creeps will come out!" As Yuu started making wiggling hand movements, Rei backed away quickly saying, "The creep here is you! Hurry up and go see a doctor!"

"Yep, you better run fast!" With a creepy laugh, Yuu kept teasing, "Just imagine what I'll do if my fever goes any higher!" Rolling her eyes, Rei turned to leave as she muttered, "Why was I even worried about an idiot like you?"

Watching her walk off, after a minute Yuu turned to go as well wearing a sad smile. Heading down the street planning to take a route home where she wouldn't run into anyone, a black haze slowly began to flicker around her as she kept on smiling sadly.

"Instead of asking for help, I just cower in the corner alone until I break… Nothing's changed at all."

* * *

Creeping around the corner of a corridor on the hospital's top floor searching for the rooms occupied by the coma victims, Saya kept angrily wondering how she'd been roped into doing any of this.

"Damn witch, she's sensible enough not to let Rei dive into the depths of enemy territory, but with all I have to lose socially compared to her she still spouts excuses. I should have just dragged her in here with me for the hell of it…"

She'd made it far enough that it was just after visiting hours now, but still within the window of time when visitors would be leaving. Still though, failing to avoid any of the staff who recognized her on the wrong floor would likely be game over, possibly in a sense of life or death depending on how deeply the enemy had rooted themselves in the management.

Pulling out the second of the two hospital maps she had, the first she used while pretending to be a relative of various coma victims, she looked over the locations on this floor she'd managed to obtain from unsuspecting nurses and aides.

"So far it's been just like she said though. With how she continues to be right about everything, I'm not leaving until I check each one on the list."

Proceeding down the hall with her head down slightly, Saya struggled to be inconspicuous. She had honestly reached the home stretch now, heading in a direction where she could just say she was lost and still go the way she wanted when directed to the exit. Drawing near one of the rooms on her map, she glanced around before opening the door and sticking her head inside. Despite how it should have been, it was empty of any patient in a coma while the bed looked as though it were just recently used.

"That makes three of them now…"

Suddenly hearing fast paced footsteps coming down the intersecting hallway in front of her and panicking, Saya dove into the room and closed the door just enough to peek out. Instead of some sort of security guard like she'd thought though, a girl with short black hair and headphones around her neck raced up to one of the patient's rooms, coming to quick halt and spinning on her heel with a chuckle to face someone else following her.

"Seriously, that was stupidly easy though! It's actually entertaining just for how stupid it was, I mean why the hell would someone hold onto their old mistakes and bad memories like that?!" In a deep voice clearly belonging to a man, the person still walking down the hallway replied, "That's just how all humans are, in spite of whether we want them or not."

"Even you, huh?" Looking put out to hear it was nothing special, the girl reached back and started to play with the door handle of the room, muttering, "I better make sure I don't end up like that then." Listening to the bizarre scene, Saya already held great suspicions, but all remaining doubts were dispelled and replaced with shock as the person from the hallway appeared. Rather than recognizing him, she stared in apprehension at the black hooded robes he had on while carrying a short white stick with a gem on the end that clearly had to be a wand.

"Rather than worrying about that, you'd do well to stop running about and messing with things so conspicuously." Releasing the door handle quickly with a frustrated expression, the girl still retorted, "Oh shove it White, you stand out enough as it is y'know."

"Ha! I do no such thing, the Young Master has just finished placing all the night staff under hypnotic suggestion. Now go, you've loitered here enough." Seeming in complete contrast with the word 'go', the girl opened the door of the room and went inside as she groaned, "You and Dragon Slayer are such slave drivers…"

As the door of the room closed, the robed man called White silently turned and went down the hall as though heading for the exit. Too unnerved to come out until at least 15 minutes had passed, wondering what she'd just stumbled into, Saya checked the nameplate of the girl's room.

"Hanako Nakamura… Condition: Comatose."

Unable to shake the chill running down her spine as she wrote the name down, Saya quickly decided it was time to end the mission and fled the hospital as fast as she could.

* * *

Arriving at home at last, Saya looked down at the expected sight of Yuu's shoes, certain she'd gotten home a long time ago. Heaving a tired sigh, she could only eye them with guilt. Her poorly done job of telling how literally Black Rock Shooter took things had already turned her daily promise of meeting with her into a curse. Rather than just that, the entire otherworld had been a curse when it came to Yuu's happiness.

"Late nights holding meetings in another world, tired mornings when I'm already bad enough at cooking a proper breakfast, and now coming home late from trespassing at the hospital and hiding from dark wizards." Letting slip a tired laugh at the ridiculousness of two of the three, she chastised herself, "No matter what they are, a parent can only make so many excuses…"

Not seeing her anywhere, as Saya removed her shoes and stepped inside, heading for Yuu's room she reached out to Black Gold Saw with her mind.

 _"Gold Saw, I know you'll probably dislike it but I really need a favor…"_ Responding surprisingly easily, Saya was reminded of the strange new connection of other selves she had learned of as Gold Saw efficiently answered, _"I will let them know you require 2 more hours."_

 _"Thank you, I truly appreciate it."_ Smiling to herself, moments later Saya felt greatly tempted to check with clairvoyance as Gold Saw added, _"Even as well as you know our world Saya, steel yourself for a strange sight."_

Wondering what on earth that was about, Saya quickly put it out of mind as she came to the closed door of Yuu's room. Knocking thrice, she called out to her,

"Yuu, I'm home. I'm sorry for being so late, is there anything you'd like for dinner still? It can be anything you like, we could even try whole a new recipe together!" Not receiving a response, she uneasily added, "If you'd prefer though, we could order out? Or if we go now, maybe the family restaurant nearby?"

Still not receiving an answer, as she remembered the threat lurking amongst the hospital Saya's heart raced in concern suddenly as she quickly opened the door. Seeing Yuu lying in bed beneath the covers already asleep in the light from the hall, her room already dark, she sighed in a mix of relief and regret.

"It's my own fault for being late, she probably heated up the leftovers. I really have a long ways to go still I guess, keeping our promise from that day…"

Muttering this to herself, after staring at her a moment longer in shame Saya reached out to Gold Saw to cancel her first favor ever and closed the door. Half a minute after she'd left, Yuu's eyes opened with a remorseful expression, a faint orange glow in them now amidst the dark room.

* * *

 _"What in the hell have you been doing over here while I'm out there risking my neck?!"_

Saya telepathically exploded as she arrived to behold the spectacle, Black Gold Saw just staring at what Magician had done to the usual meeting area of the Sky Gates. Magician herself wearing a large four-leaf clover ornament attached to her hat along with a green and black headband and Happi coat worn over her usual clothes, a fake Santa Claus beard dangling around her neck, she was struggling to hang up a happy birthday banner between two pointed stone formations.

"You wanted to teach them to be more social, correct? They're no good at speaking yet, so I thought why not try something visual like celebratory social events?" Gesturing with Gold Saw's sword to the area now splendidly decorated for St. Patrick's Day, Obon Festival, Christmas, and currently being decorated with birthday elements as well, Saya incredulously asked, _"Why all at once?! How did you even get all of this here?!"_

"I carried it here from my storehouse. They're all replicas made using transmutation of course." Magician simply pointed to the boxes in the middle of the area as she answered her like it was nothing out of the ordinary, and giving up on common sense Saya just sighed internally.

 _"Anyway, is she the only one today?"_ Referring to Black Rock Shooter who was wearing a red santa hat and kneeling next to the boxes just staring curiously at their contents, Saya added, _"If you're trying to teach, shouldn't you be having her help you?"_

"I did try, her hands would have been more helpful in various ways..." Noticing now that she had ripped the birthday banner with her numb right hand claws, Magician frowned sourly and gave up with shake of her head. "Rei as usual has gone to do her homework or sleep already, it's obvious why she checks in during lunch break so often. Dead Master and Ninja Zero Two are still around here somewhere. "

"Also, I'll have you know it took this much effort just to keep their interest. They still wanted to leave the moment we told that one over there you'd be late, your promise really is the only reason she humors us at all it seems." Looking around now for Dead Master warily as she walked over to the boxes of holiday items and put away the remains of the banner, Magician seriously remarked, "I've been slightly afraid for my own life just trying to keep them here."

"So then, did you manage to confirm anything?" Finally getting down to business, Saya regaled her of her exploits at the hospital, the mismatched holiday mascot raising an eyebrow as she heard about the robed man called 'White'.

 _"Every one of the absentees is listed in critical condition supposedly and not allowed visitors, even though it wasn't in the news at all. Also, a bit of investigative background checks on the web show that the girl I saw, Hanako Nakamura, has Matagi blood running strong in her veins."_ As she took in all the new information, Magician pulled some party blowers out of one of the boxes and raised one to her lips with a smirk, blowing it loudly.

"Three cheers for a job well done! I'm sure of it now…"

Noticing Black Rock Shooter staring at her intently now, Magician blinked in surprise and slowly handed her a party blower as well before she continued,

"They didn't want them found because some of them are going to be walking around. Not only do we have enemies within the hospital, but we also have people like me to deal with."

 _"Other selves who can pass between worlds..."_ As Saya dwelled on the new dilemma, suddenly blowing the party blower and taking both of them by surprise, Black Rock Shooter telepathically said, _"Enemies at the hospital? Mato is in danger."_

Black Gold Saw nodding, Saya was glad she was at least paying attention. Watching Black Rock Shooter's actions and expressions closely since the moment she blew the party blower, after a moment's pause in thought Magician remarked,

"While I doubt we'd have the power to fight the human world's public officials, I concur with Rei that we aren't likely to be facing your government, not directly at least. The enemy is clearly restricted as well, hypnosis can't force people to do their bidding. It likely only plants the subconscious thought that there's nothing strange about men in black robes…"

Suddenly jumping down next to Black Rock Shooter from wherever she had been hiding, Dead Master snatched her party blower and leapt onto the edge of one of the blade-like rock formations nearby. Crouching there holding the stolen prize, she blew the party blower as well now and flashed her a sly smirk. Black Rock Shooter's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but Magician just handed her another.

"Don't fight over them." Then glancing at Dead Master a moment she added, "Also, I feel as though both of you may have a misunderstanding about communication. While you may see your human selves get attention through sound by speaking with their mouths, as long as you speak and are understood it matters very little how it is done."

 _"You aren't seriously thinking that's the issue? You have vocal cords, so why couldn't they speak like you if they just learned how?"_ Saya finding what she just said to be quite a leap of logic, her question was answered as Ninja Zero Two appeared from nowhere to finally show herself. _"Words hold power to us. It's engraved in each of us from the very beginning. Human speech is a taboo."_

Looking to her in surprise now, Magician's eyes slowly began to stare daggers at her as she wondered if she'd simply been deceived by Zero Two about her knowledge of the otherworld. Despite saying it was engraved in them all, she herself had known no such thing. Her thoughts were interrupted though as Saya suddenly erupted.

 _"What is wrong with all of you?! You feel that words hold power, but you discarded them as taboo along with the value of communication itself?! Do you really think killing each other over whatever nonsense you're always fighting over is better than trying to talk or listen to each other?!"_ Bouncing across the ground with a clatter now, the party blower Dead Master threw away rolled to Black Gold Saw's feet as she stood up and gave her an annoyed look before bolting off.

"Words indeed hold power, so please do not cast them out so thoughtlessly." Sounding rather irritated as well, Magician remarked, "Both of them are already making a rare effort in showing interest in others. Can you not see what we are like? This is a world different from yours, only connected by one thing..."

"Look at your human history Saya, and tell me the most common method of settling disagreements." Narrowing her eyes, Magician expectantly questioned, "Is it not violence and slaughter? Is it not **war?** "

Rendered speechless, while Saya was still at a loss, Zero Two chimed in as well.

 _"Everything here is a bad joke, piles of nothing trying to be human. We even develop instincts towards the other selves of people our human selves know, trying to reflect a human relationship. You had the right idea from the start Saya, being alive doesn't make us human. We're more like some kind of demons who just selfishly mess with your lives."_

 _"I already can't accept that anymore!"_ Desperately rejecting their words, Saya's outburst only prompted Zero Two to hold up her claws, cynically asking, _"What will refusing to accept reality change?"_

Disconnecting in a fit of frustration, back home in bed now, Saya slowly sat up and clutched her head as it ached from the dismal discussion she'd just fled from. Shedding a tear as she grit her teeth, she wondered if she really couldn't see the truth yet again.

"Don't they understand what I see now?! Those children are all suffering and killing everyday, it's not right! It can't be!"

* * *

Standing at the edge of the highest land bridge stretched across the Sky Gates alone, Ninja Zero Two stared up at the blue skies filled with twisted, jagged towers. Holding up her claws to stare at them with a conflicted expression, she just grit her teeth.

 _"Does it even matter what I am? All that's left for me is to find a way to finally vanish from existence, without losing the one and only thing I live and die for. I'll never regret the choices I made, but this final dream living alongside Rei again... if I could find the words to grant me just a bit more of it, I'd shout them out without another thought."_

Cleaving fast enough to slice the air apart, a black scythe blade carved through Ninja Zero Two's torso. As her double was destroyed and vanished from where she'd been standing looking completely off guard, Ninja Zero Two glared furiously from the shadows at the long haired black scythe-wielder she and Rei had fought a week ago.

 _"You picked the wrong day for a rematch bitch!"_

Suddenly spotting an orange glint out of the corner of her eye, Zero Two dove across the ground and barely escaped alive as a high-powered gunshot blew apart the rock formation she was using as cover, quickly turning invisible as she realized her dire situation.

 _"Multiple enemies?! A mid-range infantry and a sniper, what kind of bad joke is this match up?!"_

Blinking in and out of view as the sniper's bullets kept somehow finding her, Ninja Zero Two tirelessly dodged them narrowly along with black spikes being raised by the scythe-wielder. Ducking away from quick strikes from her scythe as well, her enemies relentlessly chased her throughout the land bridge while giving her hardly a single moment to fight back. Having at least spotted where the bullets were coming from, she'd caught sight of multiple robotic drones with orange rotating sensor eyes and gun turrets flying alongside the landbridge.

It could barely be called a silver lining, unable to see the enemy controlling them at all. The drones proved able to shoot at her even through stone walls when Zero Two fled into one of the passages to the lower layers, and her invisibility and doubles both seemed useless against them. Continuing what could only be called a dance with certain death with just her speed and skill, she led the scythe-wielder back to where the battle began on the highest land bridge, gripping something unseen in her clawed hand.

 _"I won't make it that easy!"_

Evading a strike from her pursuer's scythe with a black flip, Zero Two reached back and used her claws to grab the rising black spike aimed at where she would land, using it as a handhold to hurl herself exactly where she wanted to be. Skidding as she landed on all fours, she held her hand up in a strange fashion as though to pull something and just smirked as the scythe-wielder lunged at her.

Before she could do anything however, a sudden pink-colored explosion took them both by surprise, one of the drones having taken aim at the invisible trap and detonated it. Knocking the scythe-wielder back before she'd ran directly over it, the foiled trap wiped the smirk from Zero Two's face in an instant and she started dodging bullets again while her opponent just quickly got up uninjured. Shooting a glare at the drones before she quickly pulled on over a dozen black steel ribbons strung up in a misshapen net across the area, letting them become visible as Zero Two realized it was pointless, all of her hidden traps exploded in chaos.

Setting off a smokescreen trap as well, retracting all the ribbons into the mechanical parts of her skeletal claws through gaps between her fingers Zero Two bolted away as fast as she could, no option left but to flee. The sniper's drones may as well have been created just to defeat her, their detection abilities were unbelievable.

 _"They spotted my sigils instantly! My Five Nights is absolutely useless here, I can't handle-"_

Blown sailing by a shot that barely missed, she let out a grunt of pain. Hit by the debris sent flying by the powerful artillery, she rolled to a stop lying beside the edge of the land bridge. The drones surrounding her as the scythe wielder walked out of the fading smokescreen, with pink blood running down the left side of her face Ninja Zero Two struggled to her hands and knees and glared at them tiredly.

 _"I won't let Rei disappear... Not back then, not now, **not ever!** "_

Gritting her teeth determined to bear all the pain, she flung herself over the edge into the depths of the Sky Gates.

* * *

Walking silently across the land bridge alone, Black Rock Shooter suddenly stopped to stare over the edge at the depths below. The darkness beneath her was all that stared back, but as though she knew she quickly started running, headed for where Zero Two had been cornered. She suddenly staggered to a halt though as a bullet shot down through her left shoulder. Holding up her cannon quickly and blocking more as they rained down at her, up on a twisted spire of jagged rock that leaned horizontal over the land bridge Black Matagi frowned down at her.

 _"Can't even cripple her huh? Well whatever, maybe it'll be interesting that way."_

Leaping from her perch as both their eye flames came to life, as she swung down her gunblade where she had stood, Black Rock Shooter jumped back and brought out her black blade. Her massive weapon sending debris flying, Black Matagi grinned savagely at her.

 _"And there's no such thing as prey I can't wear down until they're limping away!"_

* * *

Watching the battle unfolding between Black Rock Shooter and Black Matagi with a smirk, Black Gold Saw was observing the Sky Gates from above with her enormous red eye. Moving the eye to the walls of the depths below, she also watched the scythe-wielder descending deeper on foot. Then she spotted a girl with green eyes behind black glasses, medium length black hair decorated with silver star-shaped hair clips, cat ears and a tail who seemed to be secretly tailing her. Her black outfit was a short kimono with several zippers, silver stars on her right sleeve, a white belt with grey pouches, knee-high stockings and tall boots. She was carrying a long, thin black cannon, and Black Gold Saw opened her eyes with a curious expression as she saw her, quickly leaping from a land bridge into the darkness herself.


	10. Shadow of a Dream From Some Other Time

**Chapter 10: Shadow of a Dream From Some Other Time**

Up and ready much earlier than usual, Rei had sensed that something felt wrong. She'd thought other selves never slept, but she could not reach Ninja Zero Two that morning. Even if she were asleep, it seemed odd no amount of calling out was able to wake her. Not only that, but she herself had begun to feel strange.

"Rei?" Calling out drowsily as she came down the stairs now, with a yawn Mrs. Kuroi questioned, "Did you set your alarm wrong? You're up early today."

"I'm just meeting up with a friend who goes to school early. I thought it might be a nice change of pace." Casting her white lie, Rei felt guilty as she added, "Sorry for not waiting for breakfast. I already made myself toast, so I'm ready to head off."

Mrs. Kuroi smiled warmly upon hearing this, waving a hand at the apology.

"Not at all, that's wonderful! I'm glad to hear you're doing well, I've-" She briefly hesitated to bring it up, but continued, "I've heard from your father how hard it's always been for you. Maybe luck is finally turning in your favor, more people should appreciate the appeal of a girl who's both cute and smart after all!"

Returning her feelings with smiling eyes, Rei shed a tear without realizing.

"Maybe, though I'm not interested in anything classic like a goal of making 100 friends, haha..." Coming closer in concern, Mrs. Kuroi bent down to look her in the eyes as she asked, "What's wrong? Should I not have mentioned that after all?"

Quickly shaking her head, as she noticed finally Rei wiped her face as she tried to put into words the feeling she herself didn't understand.

"I just feel… content. Even if it all comes to an end as just a selfish dream, I'm still happy I was given a chance to talk to you like this. A chance to start over with you, Hiro, Dad… I can't believe myself, throwing all of this away."

Immediately pulling her into a hug, Mrs. Kuroi was even more concerned now.

"What are you saying?! What you went through was painful Rei! All of us feel like we've made mistakes, there are things you lose in life that no one can replace... There's nothing fake or selfish about being happy!"

Surprised by herself as well, Rei had to stifle more tears now in order to assure her it wasn't anything to worry about. Such heartfelt concern made her grateful to have a second mother, but without telling her everything she hadn't been able to fully put this feeling into words. There was still Mato and the battle in the otherworld, and now the one who had supported her so much wasn't answering her. Rather than content, normally she would probably feel scared to death right now.

"You always understand my feelings better than I do. Zero Two, where did you go?"

* * *

Riding the train without speaking to anyone, it felt even lonelier now without Ninja Zero Two's nagging complaints about how boring it was. By the time Rei had almost reached the school gates, the odd serenity she'd felt was already overshadowed by a sense of guilt. Just a while ago she was getting so annoyed with their connection, only to start appreciating the bond once it was gone. What if something happened now because Zero Two hadn't been able to call out for help?

"Just what are you doing standing there like that Kuroi?"

Mild apprehension on his face, Katsutoshi Mihara had stopped on his way toward the gate as he and Haruka Kagotani came across Rei, who'd come to a sudden halt with her mind in complete disarray. Looking up from the blog on her smartphone, then quickly hiding behind Mihara as she suddenly started behaving timidly, Kagotani insistantly whispered,

"Toshi, what are you doing? Stop it!"

Glancing back at her, watching her avoid even meeting his gaze he just sighed and indignantly rebuked her.

"Stop what? I just asked a question! She's standing in everyone's way right outside the gate, not to mention she nearly looks ready to cry."

Having already noticed his attitude towards her in class, Rei had worked herself up too much to really hide her distress as she tried to drive him away.

"I'm not crying… I don't know you, just mind your own business."

Showing a sour expression, Mihara turned his face away as he regarded her in contempt now.

"Fine, I don't know why I bothered. Being born with a silver spoon in your mouth, whatever you're crying over probably isn't worth a shred of my concern anyway."

Unable to ignore how he had unintentionally insulted Ninja Zero Two just now, Rei turned around to block his path as he started to leave and silently stood there with a furious glare, and Mihara faltered as he noticed the fire in her eyes. Completely unlike those of normal students living in a peaceful country, Rei's mind and body still recalled the feeling of battle as Ninja Zero Two.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with this atmosphere?! Mihara c'mon, even if you've been cranky lately from dieting or whatever, there's nothing worth picking a fight over right?!"

Walking onto the scene herself now, as Mineko saw them there with Rei and Mihara looking like they were at each other's throats she scrambled to get between the two of them.

"A-actually Toshi-" Kagotani shyly tried to speak up for him, but Mihara spoke over her as he started to leave. "Forget it Haruka, let's go. We'll be late."

Hesitating a moment, Kagotani kept her eyes turned down at her feet as she gave a quick bow of her head to Rei and then hurried after him. As Mineko heaved a sigh and was about to ask what that had been about, she too noticed the fierce eyes that still glared after him. Briefly tilting her head curiously with a troubled frown, she reached out and started waving a hand in front of Rei's face as she just grinned wryly.

"Hey, hey! I dunno what happened but being late is bad for us too, let's hightail it already!" Taking her by the hand as she snapped out of it finally, Mineko dragged Rei along as she just awkwardly uttered, "Y-yeah…"

* * *

Standing at the foot of the stairs in the entryway guarding the front door and dining room, a beauty with long blonde hair and hazel eyes just like her daughter, Mrs. Izuriha crossed her arms impatiently as she continued to bar the way.

"Kagari! Just come and sit in the chair to eat breakfast, you've at least been able to do that much until now! Late or not, today I'm absolutely not letting you run off with just a piece of toast!"

Sitting at the dining room table, Mrs. Takanashi, who had long black hair pulled into a single ponytail, watched the scene tiredly with her grey-colored eyes. This was her house, both Kagari and the widowed Mrs. Izuriha staying as guests, although they had already long become like family.

"Isn't this going a bit too far? It's only been two years, even your father said-"

Snapping at her, Mrs. Izuriha went on a rant at the mention of her father.

"That airhead couldn't even tell that she was traumatized instead of actually being physically disabled! He ought to just retire, psychology is a field that had barely gotten off the ground in his time, it's too much for that head of his filled with flowers to keep up with!"

Mrs. Takanashi just sighed and took a drink of her coffee, watching her go storming up the stairs now that she'd been set off. Having been watching with her divination, dressed for school with her bag in hand already, Kagari popped out of the first floor closet where she'd laid in wait with a handful of colorful marbles. Having already known, as Mrs. Takanashi saw her makeshift weaponry she couldn't remain silent.

"Kagari, that's dangerous. Put those away and eat before she comes back."

Frowning, Kagari put the marbles back into a small pouch and stuffed it in her bag, moving to stand next to the table and hurriedly shoveling food into her mouth. As her mother finally realized she'd been deceived and came bellowing down the stairs, she grabbed the toast and swiftly ran out the front door, Mrs. Takanashi just waving after her. Heaving a drawn out sigh as she came to the table and sat down to eat her own breakfast, Mrs. Izuriha shot her a frustrated glare.

"You're a real big help. She's strong enough to do it when she has to, she needs to just face it head on already or she'll never get over this."

Mrs. Takanashi just turned to look in the direction of the room on the second floor that had been empty for more than a month now.

"Being strong has nothing to do with it. Carol, I've tried not to meddle, but you shouldn't take all of Kagari's effort up until now for granted like that."

Able to tell where she was gazing towards now, Mrs. Izuriha slowly returned to her breakfast with a slightly subdued expression now as they both ate in silence.

* * *

Getting off the train with the usual clamor, as she exited the crowded station with her fans moving like they were in formation around her, Kagari heaved an aggravated sigh.

"What's up Kagari? Did we get too noisy for you again?" Her eye twitching as she was reminded of how they were aware yet oblivious at the same time, she sarcastically responded, "No, Kagari is just allergic to packs of hyenas."

All laughing, a different girl just chimed, "You say the funniest things!" Feeling ready to just throw a fit as they carried on like normal, Kagari buried herself in her thoughts to drown them out.

"Why does Kagari put up with this again? To not be selfish like before? At home, at school, other people are the ones who are being unreasonable. She can't just hit them, people are scary when they hit back. Kagari thought she'd be able to understand people if she tried, but it feels like there's no point in trying…"

Running into the backs of one of the girls as they abruptly stopped, her eyes went wide as she heard a voice suddenly call out to her.

"Heyyy! How's it hanging Kagari?"

Looking up to see Yuu leaning against the wall around the school yard waving to her with a smile, as though nothing had happened at all, Kagari's mouth just hung open.

"Who's that, a kid? That's our uniform but… seriously?" The girls muttering amongst themselves now, another said, "I heard there was a midget in the basketball club."

"I thought that was a joke! And 'How's it hanging'? Is she for real?" All snickering, one of them chimed, "So lame!"

Quite forcefully pushing the girls out of her way, flushed from shame and anger towards them, Kagari ran up to stand before Yuu, struggling to find her voice and apologize.

"Yuu… Y-Yesterday, Kagari is so-" Speaking over her energetically, Yuu remarked, "I know what you mean! Ahh, I feel like I'm gonna melt if the weather keeps up like yesterday!"

Blinking in confusion, as she tried again Yuu looked past her at the group of fans curiously and spoke over her once more.

"Yeesh, it's like herding lost lambs huh? Isn't there one less today though? Could swear there was a brunette with ponytails."

Kagari didn't bother to glance back and check, standing there unable to make sense of whether or not she was doing this because she was still upset. Yuu pulled out a piece of paper now however and went on without a care.

"So about last week, Saya's been looking for a chance to speak with you again. Here's her number, if you don't mind give her a call and see what's up. Oh, and I'm really busy lately so could you tell her I'm staying at a club member's place?"

Reaching for the paper, Kagari just hesitantly nodded. Their hands touched as she took it, and Kagari instantly shut her eyes as her head sharply ached all of the sudden. Despite having closed her eyes though, she still saw something that made her blood turn cold.

"Hey, you fall asleep?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagari was shaking a bit. Moving her gaze to Yuu's hand, looking closely she could easily see it now. Her knuckles were bruised and skinned slightly as though she'd been in a fight. With her current awareness she could even spot what looked like minor bruises on both her hands and arms now.

"Hey, Kagari?"

As Yuu kept prodding her, she quickly looked away and put the piece of paper in her bag's pocket with her cellphone.

"How long should Kagari tell her you're staying...?"

Despite not once losing her cheerful demeanor, already having been shattered in Kagari's eyes completely, Yuu's expression was hard for her to look at now. A perfect mask, and just as fake as any other. Giving an equally fake awkward laugh, Yuu started to walk off as she made sure to answer clumsily.

"Uhh, just say I won't be around for awhile I guess? It's like training camp, but I'm manager so I just help members and stuff. Anyways we're both gonna be late pretty quick here, bye!"

Staring after Yuu silently as her sulking fans swarmed her again and started asking her about various drivel, more than ever Kagari felt she couldn't understand people after all. Still, there was obviously something wrong with this, not only the bruises but the vision she'd had as well. The sight of Yuu standing over a pair of unconscious students, overlapping with Strength standing amidst a sea of flames. With orange glowing eyes instead of their normal white color, the terrifyingly vindictive sneer on her face refused to leave her mind.

* * *

Lugging her rotary cannon along with her, the pink ponytailed maid stormed across the pink tinted, checkered-patterned ground of Chariot's Domain, leaving in her wake the bullet-ridden, smoking remains of robotic spiders with drill-tipped legs. Holding a resemblance to Chariot's mount, they stood only about four feet tall and were without wheels. Growing frustrated as she looked around at the enormous toy blocks and doll faces littering the land beneath a pink sky, she'd been chasing her target for hours and had dealt with several dozen of these minions so far while Chariot herself only led her in circles.

 _"All this is doing is making even more of a mess! Why is she kiting me around like this?! Dragon Slayer is supposed to know everything, but this isn't aggressive or childish at all aside from all the clutter getting in my way!"_

Looking up now at the wide, twisting stone pathways stretched across the sky where a tattered house rested on an island held aloft by strands of pink threads, she noted Chariot had not once left the ground while leading her around by the nose.

 _"Should I try to catch her from above?"_

Suddenly spotting the enormous cloud of colors flying through the air in an arc towards her location, as hundreds of multi-colored orbs rained down at her the maid turned and raised her rotary cannon. Its barrel spinning as she opened fire, a loud chain of gunshots from its spinning barrels carved an opening through the bombardment while the rest crashed to the ground and exploded around her. Leaping into the hail of colorful orbs as she continued to fire, the maid jumped from one to another now and charged through in her direction, Chariot's mount in the distance spewing the storm of bombs from the jack-o-lantern-like mouth of its white doll head.

 _"Done running finally?! Allow me to introduce myself then! I am Underworld Vulcan, and I detest cleaning up after children, so stop hurling garbage about in your own home already and come face your punishment!"_

Closing its mouth at her command, Chariot only looked up with a glare as her mount began backing away, and landing on the checkered ground Underworld Vulcan rushed to stop her from escaping again. Intercepted by two robot spiders, as she eradicated both with a spray of bullets, she suddenly stopped as she realized she was completely surrounded. Not only by Chariot's minions, but by a horde of hooded other selves. Gritting her teeth as she looked around at them all, she understood why her target had stalled for time now.

 _"So you've learned the value of allies? To even be coordinating with each other so well, perhaps a war wouldn't be so one-sided after all, but…"_ Underworld Vulcan closed her eyes, smiling now as she continued, _"...that's only if I don't destroy them all right here! Allow me to display my skill at culling pests, and fall to the depths of Gehenna as you behold the gift bestowed upon a servant of the King!"_

Opening her eyes, a pink flame roared to life around her right eye as she opened fire on the army that began to attack from all sides.

* * *

As they moved across the Sky Gates fighting, Black Matagi forced her opponent into an endless series of hit and run clashes. She never stopped, moving with great speed and acrobatic flips while exchanging fire with Black Rock Shooter until she could escape her view. Every time Black Matagi managed to disappear from sight behind the jagged landscape, she would come leaping out from behind her suddenly and strike in melee. Blocking with her black blade worked poorly, her powerful strikes were faster than one could imagine from such an enormous blade, and she took full advantage of her gunblade's size to obstruct Black Rock Shooter from firing around it as well.

Changing her cannon's form, Black Rock Shooter turned to defend from another close range assault, parrying the weapon aside with her cannon lance first and then counter-attacking with her black blade. Undeterred, Black Matagi just grinned as she kept her forward momentum and grabbed her arm, stopping her attack and pulling her in to ram her in the face with a headbutt. Catching her in the gut with a knee kick as she released her, she knocked Black Rock Shooter away and swung her gunblade again. Blocking with the cannon lance, she reverted back to her normal cannon as she backed out of melee range and took aim again.

Backflipping into the air to avoid, as the missed cannon fire blew apart the rocky terrain Black Matagi returned fire from midair with a scattershot of bullets strong enough to blow small craters in the ground. Caught in the spray of glowing purple projectiles and falling over backwards, Black Rock Shooter just quickly rolled back to her feet and changed her cannon to gatling-gun form now. Smirking as she opened fire, as Black Matagi disappeared from sight behind the blade-like rocks Black Rock Shooter just kept firing and quickly broke down the obstruction, but a hail of heavy caliber rounds suddenly shot down from above her. Hit in five places, she barely recovered in time again as Black Matagi dropped down with an overhead swing of her gunblade.

Blocking with her black blade somehow, sinking to her knees as the ground cracked from the force of the impact, Black Rock Shooter's blue flame intensified as she grit her teeth and gathered all her strength to shove her opponent back. Raising her gunblade and blocking a barrage of gatling gun fire as she landed, Black Matagi mockingly called out to her telepathically.

 _"This can't be all you got, right? You're completely stuck at my pace!"_

Charging while using her huge weapon as a shield now, her purple eye flame flared as she sent Black Rock Shooter flying into the side of a rock formation with a sweeping swing of her weapon. Taking aim at her as she fell to the ground, Black Matagi relentlessly fired as she sat up and held her cannon up trying to shield herself, taunting her further.

 _"Come on, you seriously can't make better use of that ridiculous regeneration?! Charge through my fire without a care! Stab me while my blade's still stuck in your own body! We both fight in melee and at range, don't you feel pathetic getting overwhelmed this one-sidedly?!"_

Getting to her feet while still trying to block with her cannon, repeatedly grazed and hit by the bullets clearly lacking much punch, Black Rock Shooter just regenerated while looking annoyed. Scowling as she saw this, Black Matagi stopped firing but kept her weapon trained on her.

 _"Are you even taking me seriously?"_

Her opponent just reverted her gatling gun and aimed her cannon back in response. She angrily grit her teeth now.

 _"As if I have to ask. You keep blocking as if my attacks actually matter, but I feel like I'm watching someone swatting away an annoying gnat! You're either dense as lead or beyond conceited, and it's pissing me off!"_

Black Matagi quickly fired two shots that struck the ground on either side of her, Black Rock Shooter glancing to the side curiously as she just flashed a grin. Then both bullets buried in the ground titanically exploded in purple-colored flames. Watching as Black Rock Shooter was blown high into the air and fell back down to the ground like a ragdoll, the blade of Black Matagi's weapon shifted so that most of it separated from the exterior parts of the built in barrel rising and moving forward along with the rest of the reconfigured rifle, a purple glow began to radiate from the gaps in the weapon's mechanics.

Converting the flames gathering inside it into a large projectile of purple energy, as the gunblade was fired at the ground again Black Rock Shooter disappeared in a blast even greater than the last. Her gunblade returning to normal now, Black Matagi watched her opponent's silhouette struggle to her feet through the billowing sea of dust clouds that was quickly being carried away on the winds of the Sky Gates.

 _"Get it yet? Unless you stand up and prove me wrong, you're the gnat here, one I've only been pacing myself against because it just won't die!"_

Black Rock Shooter just started leaning against her cannon, as though she were struggling to even stay standing. She clicked her tongue in disappointment at the sight.

 _"What the hell? No reaction at all… Is she really this pathetic?"_

Then the remaining clouds of dust were suddenly blown away as Black Rock Shooter threw her head back like she were looking up at the sky, her blue flame suddenly flaring up to become a towering blaze.

* * *

Sitting against the boxes of holiday decorations tiredly, not even close to having it all cleaned up, Magician held one of the party blowers in her hand and stared at it, lost in thought.

"A taboo? Because words were used in the magic of humans who once tried to understand this world? But for it to be engraved in us, that shouldn't be enough. Wouldn't that imply that our origins are actually rooted in magic? If so, being all but gone from the modern world, where should we turn to for a real future?"

Nearly time for her to begin her rewarding job as a homeroom teacher of the human world, as she started to get up Magician nearly fell over as the Sky Gates suddenly shook violently. Regaining her balance, she turned to stare in disbelief at the towering blue flame rising into the skies.

"What in blue blazes?!"

 _"Beautiful isn't it?"_

Suddenly feeling as if she could feel the chill of death coming from behind her, Magician slowly looked back to see their enemy gazing calmly at the flaming tower with her golden eyes. The long haired woman with the crooked black crown from the ritual chamber.

 _"Despite all that has been lost to the consumer of all things, who brings the fall of kings of men and spirits alike, time's ravages have still failed to so much as dim the light reflected in the eyes of those who continue to gaze upon the seven heavens."_

Lowering her gaze to see Magician frozen stiff while watching her in fear, she smiled as if it were merely an amusing sight, no more than a scene akin to children playing together.

 _"If I had any intention of killing you, I'd have impaled you against one of the rocks and then spoken. Or do you just not hold any curiosity to speak with me as a fellow magus, Abigail Grunwald?"_

Even more surprised, Magician somewhat reluctantly turned to face her.

"Would you be the one Black Matagi calls Dragon Slayer? How do you know my original human self's name?"

Dragon Slayer's lips widened in a grin now as she merely chuckled to herself for a moment.

 _"Indeed, Elder Caster... The one before you is Dragon Slayer, she whose 'original human self' as you've put it was the third king of the United Monarchy, one of the great prophets whose rule was a legacy of wealth, wisdom, and sin."_

Knowledgeable as ever, Magician's eyes quickly drifted to the black ring on the middle finger of Dragon Slayer's right hand as Rei's inquiry about the pentagram came to mind. Had she only given it more thought she might have recalled the infamous signet ring said to either bear a pentagram or hexagram, a medieval occult legend involving the dark art of summoning demons. She'd thought of it as only a myth though, one written long after the reign and fall of the last king of the ancient Kingdom of Israel.

"The Seal of Solomon?!"

Realizing it was just as possible as her own existence, Magician could only stare at the legendary ring while her mind raced.

"I would've expected it to bear the Star of David if it existed at all, but it's surely only a part of her as an other self rather than the original itself. She must also live on through human magic, but the era couldn't be further apart..."

Magician's own age allowed her to understand the weight of time more than anyone. Between that and the living legend before her, she could not help but be awed.

"If it's really true, she's lived for nearly 3000 years."

Holding her hand out suddenly in invitation, Dragon Slayer dropped all airs of mockery now and showed a serious expression.

 _"Abigail Grunwald, Elder Caster, your very existence attests to your worth. To me it is a standing of my equal as a magus, just as Haram of Tyre was as a king. I have come to you now to try and persuade you to stand beside me."_

Still struggling to take in everything, Magician had wondered what sort of absurd situation this was but could only eye the offered hand with unmistakable contempt. Well aware, Dragon Slayer still earnestly appealed to her.

 _"I know you do not approve of me of robbing humanity of their hearts, but that is only a temporary step in the process of working towards my true goals. I have no intention of continuing it longer than necessary."_

Defiantly answering her with a glare now, Magician cast aside her fear.

"Yet it is still something you have done, something you continue to trample upon. I have already risked my life and sacrificed an arm to aid my allies in stopping the experiment you let run amok! Just what form of absurd olive branch do you think you can extend to me at this point?"

Dragon Slayer showed an unshaken smile as she gestured around them with her gauntlet clad hand, and her mouth moved now as she spoke aloud.

"Knowledge. All the truth you have sought for in this world." Pulling back her other hand to gesture likewise, she added, "Revenge. A chance to end the world order of mankind that has turned to science, adding insult to injury by casting us into fiction and obscurity after labeling magi as outcasts and heretics, and we of this world as mere demons."

Briefly surprised by her use of human speech, hearing such bold claims a shadow fell over Magician's face as she turned her gaze downward. Dragon Slayer waited confidently, it was surely an offer she could not ignore, perhaps even one she could not refuse. Or rather, that was what _**they**_ had told her of who Elder Caster was. Staring at the party blower in her hand though, Magician gripped it as she raised her face and burst out laughing.

"I don't know which of us should be called more of a fool! You for wanting things like rulership and revenge from either of these chaotic, senseless worlds, or me for wanting answers to that senselessness all this time only to perfect the art of acting in my spare time!"

Dragon Slayer was clearly bewildered now, reverting to the use of telepathy again.

 _"Perfect… the art of acting?"_

Though Magician felt she might be able to recite the analogy with pride this time, she just smirked wryly and decided to let her keep guessing for eternity.

"If you had come to me before I had met Rei, I might have supported you in hopes of an age of peace and development between the two worlds like Solomon first brought to Israel. However you've come to me with what sound like plans for war, no doubt already making moves against my allies regardless of my answer."

Magician tossed her the party blower now, devoid of any hesitation for Dragon Slayer to exploit.

"It seems I've lost most of my interest in nonsense for the time being, and as I've never had much interest in revenge, I decline and leave you with a reminder that **peace** was supposed to be the meaning behind the name Solomon."

Narrowing her eyes as she caught it with her black gauntlet, Dragon Slayer looked genuinely disappointed as she examined the party blower for a moment. Then a gold light flashed around her ring and a one-handed broadsword appeared in her grasp. Magician quickly called her broomstick over in apprehension, but hurling the blade off to the side it struck a small black spider that had sat watching them inconspicuously, impaling it.

 _"Things like this are why I wanted Vulcan to hurry. Such unexpected failures are doubly frustrating when you check the future so carefully beforehand, and I'm sure if she ever laughed even once in her life, that devil would surely be laughing at me right about now."_

Dragon Slayer smiled again now, rather sadistically this time.

 _You're quite right though Magician, I'm already making sure none of you will be laughing for long. In return for your reminder, I'll reveal two things that there is only enough time for you to act on a single one of…"_

She gestured further into the Sky Gates and then to herself as she casually stated,

 _"At this very moment, your ally Ninja Zero Two should be a breath away from perishing in the depths of the Sky Gates, and I will also be leaving you now to personally draw out and deal with all the rest of your allies."_

Shooting her a glare, the latter of those essentially boasting how unlikely it was for Magician to stop her right then and there, she took off immediately on her broomstick without another word. Staring after her, Dragon Slayer smirked triumphantly.

 _"It's indeed not really a choice at all is it? I need a bit of insurance so that they don't succeed in killing her after all. That girl is essential to my newest experiment."_


	11. The Me Who Dreamed, Where Did You Go?

**Chapter 11: The Me Who Dreamed, Where Did You Go?**

As the pillar of flames erupting from her eye suddenly returned to its normal size, Black Rock Shooter lowered her face slowly to fix her gaze on Black Matagi, who felt a chill as she thought she saw a glint of red in her blue eyes. Raising her cannon, as Black Rock Shooter began firing at her continuously while advancing at a slow walk, she quickly rushed for cover.

Behind the momentary safety of a heap of fallen rocks, Black Matagi quickly erased her presence as she had done the whole fight to keep closing in on Black Rock Shooter and wear her down. Heartbeat, killing intent, every movement and action was shrouded in absolute silence. Escaping her cover, she raised her gunblade and soundlessly fired the blade's end attached to a cable, using it as a grapple repeatedly at high speed to move across the rock formations.

However this time Black Rock Shooter suddenly surprised her by taking aim and firing at her while still in mid-grapple. Firing the gunblade to blow herself back with the recoil and narrowly evade, as she reeled her cable back in Black Matagi rolled to one knee as she landed and dove forward to escape a hail of cannon fire, firing back with a sneer.

Ignoring any bullets that struck her body, Black Rock Shooter continued advancing without letting up. The full fire-rate of her cannon was around a staggering 20 shots per second, but weaving through the countless blazing shells exploding around her, Black Matagi fearlessly discarded the option to seek cover again and matched her in continuously fired back as if this had become a rapid-fire competition.

" _Taking my advice?! Now you're just being uncreative!"_

Getting bored of comparing fire-rates as her opponent stayed quiet as ever, switching shot types Black Matagi aimed briefly and fired one of the high-powered rounds shrouded in purple flames she had used in the desert area. Striking Black Rock Shooter's shoulder and nearly blowing her left arm off, the arm drooped limp at her side along with her cannon, halting the barrage at last. She didn't so much as flinch though.

Blue flames suddenly erupted around Black Rock Shooter's right arm, and chunks of black metallic ore within the rocky surroundings began breaking away or uprooting themselves, gathering around the flames to take form as a second cannon in a flash. Raising it up, she simply took aim and opened fire again. Almost stumbling in surprise, Black Matagi raced through a field of exploding shells again to find cover again, the slab of rock she chose already cracking from the unending bombardment.

" _Heh… Alright, that's a bit more creative."_

Her shoulder healing in mere moments while all of this occurred, Black Rock Shooter stopped firing for a moment and raised both cannons, each alight with the blue glow of energy gathering within their barrels. Aimed at Black Matagi's cover, after charging up the dual cannons unleashed massive azure beams of burning energy, annihilating everything in her path.

Flying through the air on her grappling cable just in time, Black Matagi pulled herself up onto the side of a slanted rock spire and pulled out her gunblade to aim without any concern at narrowly escaping death. Rather, she was wearing a zealous ear to ear grin now as her rifle's interior reshaped itself again and she charged up her weapon as well.

" _Did I strike a nerve after all?! About time, this is what I signed up for,_ _ **this is it!**_ _This is the_ _ **thrill**_ _**of the hunt!**_ _Bring it on Wandering Prince of the Heavens!"_

As Black Matagi began firing purple energy blasts at her, this time Black Rock Shooter evaded and fell back, moving swiftly with mechanical precision through the barrage. Circling around her position, she ran up a broken section of ground that rose unevenly among the terrain and leapt off the edge into the air, rapidly firing one cannon as she changed the other into a cannon-lance.

Blocking and deflecting the cannon shells, as Black Matagi eagerly leapt up to welcome her the shockwave resounded through the Sky Gates as each met the other's weapon with a clash of blue and purple flames. At the same time, a strange red glow was slowly growing brighter all around the edges of the great chasm itself.

* * *

"Who could even manage a feat like cornering Zero Two of all people?"

Skimming the sides of land bridges lit up by the crystals on her broomstick, her search moving further and further down into the darkness below the Sky Gates, with knives at the ready Magician was impatiently trying to locate her ally who was supposedly near death. Although she'd considered the possibility it was Dragon Slayer's deception, the obvious pride and confidence of the person in question aside, she herself simply couldn't ignore the chance of losing Ninja Zero Two.

"I still feel like you're hiding something from me, so don't just go and die suddenly fool! You're supposed to be a ninja aren't you?! Surely escaping at least should be a simple-"

Caught up in her rant, Magician suddenly flew past and illuminated a thin, pale-skinned boy with short black hair and orange eyes behind glasses with rounded frames who was lying in wait in the shadows amongst some rocks. Aiming a one-handed shotgun directly at her, she barely reacted to the glimpse she'd caught of him, performing a combination of free fall and rotating sideways in the air as shrapnel narrowly grazed through strands of her hair.

Righting herself with her hat blown clean off and quickly moving out of the effective range of the shotgun, with her enemy undeterred by the failed ambush Magician had no time to mourn her loss. He was dressed in nearly all black like most otherworld denizens, and beneath his jacket with an inverted zippered collar he wore a white dress shirt together with a black tie. There was some sort of small keyboard affixed to his right wrist, and his skeletal claws began moving swiftly across the keys.

Clearly responding to the action, five robotic drones with glowing orange sensor eyes appeared in the air around the pale-skinned other self and opened fire with rotating gun turrets. Making evasive maneuvers again at high speed, as they tried to surround her Magician outsripped them in speed and forced them all on one side as she called out her spiked ring, raising her radial barrier. As they all immediately concentrated fire on specific points and began to break it apart piece by piece though, she was momentarily dumbfounded.

Magician's radial barrier was made of seven layers of magical power with eight moon glyphs seamlessly blended into them representing the waxing and waning of the moon, the new moon and full moon both overlapping on the seventh layer. The targeted spots were the two dots recurrent in all eight which should have remained unseen. With no room for doubt that they'd _seen_ her barrier's weak point somehow, she quickly understood how Zero Two could have been cornered.

Aiming to bring them down while disrupting the aim of the drones by rotating the layers still left intact, as the drones kept evading her arcing knives easily, Magician shot a narrowed glance at the enemy watching her closely. Flinging another knife that glowed as it arced through the air, the glow suddenly intensified into a blinding green flare and all five drones stopped in place, hovering blindly as the other self who controlled them panickedly shielded his own eyes.

"A bit too observant for your own good I see! For exploiting my ally's weakness, I'm afraid I must return the favor!"

Another stream of glowing knives mercilessly destroyed the drones, all broken into nothing but scrap metal on impact. Though her opponent was still clutching his eyes defenselessly, Magician left him be and quickly began descending deeper into the darkness while muttering to herself more remarks she would have liked to have left him with.

"Be thankful to the humans of Black Zero whose goal is to save others. My time is short either way, but this world is not normally so forgiving…"

With that darkening the forefront of her mind, Magician was convinced Zero Two would have only been able to escape the eyes of those drones by casting herself into the abyss. She still believed though, if this pit called the Sky Gates had a bottom to land on, Zero Two would surely survive. She'd already somewhat realized the sad truth after all. Her missing ally had no other choice but to survive.

* * *

Seated at her desk, Rei felt a chill creeping through her almost in sync with the ticking of the clock, each passing second already 15 minutes past the start of homeroom. Yet just like Ninja Zero Two, now even Magician wasn't here. A substitute teacher finally arrived, and the moment he announced 'Ms. Grunwald's' unexpected absence she rose from her seat with a clatter.

"I don't feel well, can I please go to the infirmary?!"

Taken aback, slowly the substitute gave a nod and stared as Rei bolted out of the classroom. Clearing his throat as he returned to his senses, since it was sudden he announced today's homeroom would be free study. Disinterestedly reminding them not to bother other classes, as he abruptly walked out with just that, Katsutoshi Mihara was in shock for a moment.

"What was that?! Substitute or not, did I just witness a teacher skipping class?!"

In the desk behind him, Haruka Kagotani couldn't be happier with the development and had already pulled out her smartphone, at ease again as she buried herself in her blog.

"It's just one class, what's the big deal? You're too serious lately. Everyone will look at you funny if you say something like 'My father will hear about this' and all that y'know."

Turning back at her with a glare, he quickly decided not to bother as he saw her smartphone out. Glancing up at him a bit apologetically now though, she quietly added,

"You aren't pushing yourself… because of me? You keep saying so, but you've been… it's like you've been in a bad mood ever since the school year began you know? It shouldn't be Toshi's problem so… just please don't worry about taking attention off my grades."

Frowning as she used his nickname in class again, Mihara faced forward again and just irritably snapped at her. However his harsh tone now carried more of the feeling of being _a childhood friend_ than usual.

"If you're still concerned about that, quit hiding behind that stupid screen! You're hopeless like this, you know it's not like I'd really mind if it helps you but any pride your father takes in **his boy** is none of my concern. I don't know why you're always overthinking it, with all the troublemakers I have at home looking after others on top of that…"

Despite the intention behind his words, as they ended up reminding him he turned to look over at the empty seat in the room now with a sigh and grumbled to himself.

"If she was sick, she didn't need to be so defensive about it. Hmph, trying to put on airs like that is just more sickening if anything."

Looking up from her smartphone again now as he mentioned Rei as he often would in passing lately, however negatively, after a moment Kagotani got up out of her chair somewhat hurriedly and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" As Mihara looked back in confusion at the sudden noise of her chair moving, with her face already glued to her smartphone screen again Kagotani just replied, "Toilet."

Regretting he'd asked, some girls in class shooting him sharp looks, Mihara leaned to rest on his desk with head in hand. Sitting there in melancholy, he suddenly noticed another seat that was vacant and suspiciously wondered to himself,

" _When did she suddenly take off?! Her and that golden goose were rather chummy this morning too… Dammit, why do I feel like I'm about to get caught up in some sort of spiriting away?!"_

* * *

Heading straight for the Dawn Counseling Center, Rei surprised Saya by barging in during class time. Listening to what was going on though, she found herself wishing she'd called her the moment something seemed amiss.

"If both Ninja Zero Two and Magician have disappeared suddenly… I don't think we even need to guess at whether something's going on."

Still surprised at how composed she was despite the obvious crisis, she gave Rei a sideward glance in concern as she gathered her things up to leave quickly in case of emergency.

"I'll send Gold Saw scouting and call Yuu during lunch break. Hopefully she can get us some more info with Kagari's divination. You should return to class, or go to the infirmary like you said I guess."

Said with a shrug of her shoulders, it all seemed a given with their limited options.

"You can't use invocation, there's no big advantage to me connecting with Gold Saw and she can scout on her own… I know it's unpleasant, but there's not much else to do but wait things out right now."

Nodding in agreement rather than raising any hesitant objections, Rei rubbed at the edge of her eye sluggishly, feeling a bit tired as she moved to leave the office. There was at least one thing she could do, and she'd already thought of it ahead of time.

"I'll go to the infirmary, if Zero Two comes back we still won't be able to use invocation while I'm stuck in class."

Watching the door close behind her with the mistaken impression the stress had simply worn her down, Saya hesitantly considered bluffing the high school staff over the phone as Kagari's former counselor. Deciding against it though, she called out for Black Gold Saw.

Only to receive no reply. Getting a sense of foreboding, as she quickly found she was unable to even use her clairvoyance now, it looked as though her fears were confirmed. Slumping into her swivel chair, thinking she was tired of how it seemed to almost be a pattern, she again found herself just as stressed out as someone she'd worried about only moments ago.

" _Even Gold Saw?! Whatever we find out, if we can't move on the other side…"_

Looking up in surprise as there was a knock on the door suddenly, though it was her job this had to be the worst timing for a student to come for counseling. Sliding the door open a crack, despite being one of her regulars Haruka Kagotani still peeked inside nervously.

"Ms. Irino, um… I know I'm already here, but is it alright to see you right now? Class was basically cancelled, so I just…"

Mustering all her professional pride, Saya smiled warmly and somehow put one of the worst case scenarios they had ever faced aside.

"It's no problem at all Kagotani, come have a seat. My policy is students can come whenever there's something they need to talk about." As she started to prepare the usual drinks, she jovially added, "Health is about body and mind after all, I won't be losing to the nurse that easily!"

"Yes… One of my classmates just went to the infirmary, so I guess this makes things even?"

Halfheartedly joining in on her joke with a nervous smile, Saya couldn't hide her surprise at the coincidence as she set the drinks on the table.

"I haven't seen you for more than a week, have I Kagotani? Could you possibly be in the same class as the transfer student, Rei Kuroi?"

Blinking in confusion, an inelegant phrase echoed through Saya's mind as the other party immediately asked how she knew. " _Oh crap."_ Not having been supposed to know Rei went to the infirmary, she quickly made up something about meeting in the hall, with a touch of excessive laughter, as she steered things back to her reason for coming in.

* * *

Walking to the school infirmary while zoning out, Rei's feeling of something being off continued to grow. It was like her mind were becoming blank, as all worries and interest seemed to disappear. Entering to find the nurse must be out, she walked over to one of the infirmary beds and outright collapsed on it.

" _How can I just lie here and rest at a time like this? I still have to save Mato, and Zero Two now as well... Huh? This is... why does it suddenly feel so familiar?"_

With that final question to herself she passed out there as though in a deep sleep, just as the person she'd failed to realize was following her quietly entered the infirmary.

Setting down her bag on the ground and taking out a syringe that she filled from a bottle of clear fluid, moving to stand over her wearing a pained expression Rei would have surely rather not seen upon her face, Mineko Tenma was at a loss.

" _What is this?! This isn't like the coma victims at all, when did they even get to her?! I'm so stupid, dammit all!"_ A sharpened seriousness in her eyes unlike her usual self, Mineko readied the syringe. " _Without the Doc around there's no one on call that's subtle at all, there'll be chaos if I have her picked up here. You can do this Mineko…"_

"Why is it always just my luck?" Letting that slip in frustration, she was startled as a familiar voice suddenly responded to it. "Yes, please explain just why it looks like you're drugging one of your classmates Tenma."

Whirling around and realizing she herself had been followed, Katsutoshi Mihara stood in the doorway staring her down with a cold gaze. Briefly making a half-hearted attempt to hide a syringe full of clear fluid, Mineko quickly gave it up and smiled at him reluctantly.

"Mihara, here I thought I'd finally given you the slip for once. It's just a sedative you know, though that probably won't get you off my case huh?"

"Of course not. If you noticed I suspected you of something, don't you think I've had reason to? The school board heavily discussed that incident you know, and I was naturally curious. Enough to ask my father to let me at least examine the class rosters."

Hanging her head and doing a facepalm, Mineko lost the seriousness of their situation for a moment.

"That's it?! Seriously?!" Looking up at him indignantly, she began venting over a month's worth of frustration. "Boring holes into the back of my head, stalking me all the way to the station, all of it was just because me and sis transferred before the start of the year?! Why the heck are you playing detective on Dark Souls difficulty anyways?!"

Continuing to give her a cold expression, in a somewhat typical detective-like fashion Katsutoshi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger now.

"Call it a hobby. Arriving the same year as the accident is one thing, but the lack of information I could find outside of those school records makes two things that are extremely suspicious when put together."

"Ugh, you investigated everyone and just managed to single us out. Mihara… you seriously belong in a detective anime."

Nodding with a face that showed she finally understood, contrary to Mineko's odd praise Katsutoshi's face twisted in absolute frustration as he figuratively exploded at her.

"Are you really not pretending to be an idiot?! It's nothing the police wouldn't already know! As ridiculous as it sounded I didn't know whether you were an undercover agent or what! I'm just a middle school student you know, I wasn't looking to be a hero, I must be an idiot as well trying to confront you alone like this in spite of myself!"

The first time she'd seen him lose his cool to this extent, as she finally noticed he was shaking slightly, Mineko cringed. Being feared was a painful thing, but more than that she felt ashamed that she hadn't realized which of them really felt more cornered.

"Um, I'm going to slowly put the syringe on the ground and kick it away Mihara. It's okay, I'm definitely someone suspicious but…" Slowly doing as she said, as the syringe slid across the floor Mineko stood back up with a reassuring smile and finished, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Raising her hands up as well for good measure, she briefly glanced over at Rei in concern, still appearing as if she were sound asleep even after Katsutoshi's outburst.

"It's strange that Rei hasn't woken up by now, right? Something hard to explain is wrong with her, I want to move her to someplace where she'll be under observation, but I don't know if she might suddenly wake up and get violent…"

She realized it was far too vague, but Mineko couldn't figure out how to tell him without saying too much. Faced with Mihara's expectant frown though, she sighed and decided to first give him fair warning.

"Sorry, I can't explain it very well without getting you involved, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to believe me. You really sure you want a taste of my anime-styled life Mihara?"

"I'll have you know I may as well already be living a slice of life, and do you think I'm just going to walk away with some nonsense excuse like 'an anime-styled life'?! Honestly, there really is something wrong with your head…"

Shrugging her shoulders, after informing Mihara she was taking out her identification, Mineko slowly pulled out a card clipped to the inside of her skirt. A badge with a polar bear design was attached to it. While all this was transpiring right next to her, Rei meanwhile was lost in a dream that didn't seem her own.

* * *

It was fine with me. From the moment she opened her eyes for the first time, 14 years ago at exactly 00.00 hours on the 2nd of April, I probably already wished for nothing but to be a part of her. Although part of me was surely aware I could be more than that, would have logically already been more than that, I myself was the one who continued to deny it.

"Look, look! She has your eyes dear!"

Looking out through her eyes at her mother, who sat on a hospital bed with a slight case of reddish-brown bed hair and held her newborn child while staring back with green eyes, I could no more understand her parents' words than she herself could back then. I simply retained every detail because it was about her. So of course, I also recall the meaning behind her naming that day.

"I've heard it actually takes time for the final color to be decided, but it would be nice if she turns out to have your hair. About the names we thought up though… are you sure you want to choose something different just because of the time?"

"Won't it be interesting to talk about someday, especially with my maiden name? Besides, the time is only an extra silly! You see, when they showed me the time and date I thought a bit and remembered how my mother always talks about Spring because it's her favorite time of year…"

霊, Rei, pronounced the same as zero but meaning soul. The wish for her to have a 'soul' matching the season she was born, a time of new beginnings and nature's liveliness, symbolic of people's times of love and youth. Brought to mind simply by a time and date, the duality of it complimented her mother's unusual maiden name, 二葉, Futaba, meaning two leaves.

Having been beside that soul from the beginning, I who quietly admired and adored Rei even then would always believe there could be no more fitting meaning than such a beautiful wish. Even as the world in all its ugliness pushed her to close herself off from everything.

"You're doing it wrong."

At age 5 in the local playground, Rei called out to a boy maybe a year older who was trying to tie his shoelaces. Already frustrated, the straightforward statement made him look at her with a mixture of irritation and embarrassment.

"I can do it, I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were stupid…"

Uneasily watching him struggle to do it even more stubbornly than before, Rei finally knelt down and untied her own shoe laces and told him to watch, retying them so he could see how. A simple, well intentioned act from the Rei who still openly displayed her childish innocence. Yet that only made it more painful as her goodwill was not returned.

"Yeah you're so smart, who asked you?!"

Pushed down as he got up and displayed the cruelty of children, now clutching a skinned elbow with tears in her eyes, Rei couldn't understand. Whether it was naming planets and constellations, being able to read fluently, mathematical addition or multiplication, why was it different from when she shared the things she knew with her family?

"That's what you get for showing off, stupid girl!"

Seeing her ready to cry, he quickly ran away. Although it may seem trivial, Rei was constantly questioning what she had done wrong. How was she she stupid, wasn't it clear she was right? Hadn't he just yelled at her for being smart? Which was it? As she was then, she was too sensitive to easily shrug it all off without a resolution to the problem.

Rejected by her peers the same way many times though, these thoughts were finally discarded as irrelevant. Rei quietly withdrew into a shell rather than becoming stained by dark emotions like hatred or spite, deciding there was no reason for her to be involved in what they might say or do. Yet…

"You're a smart girl, you understand right?"

As her parents became busy with work and slowly drifted away, Rei began to hear words along those lines. Though she did understand, and obediently tried not to mind, it did nothing to relieve the pain called loneliness those words brought. Loneliness not as simple as to be dependant only on others, but rather a feeling that the fault for her isolation must lie with her.

" _I wish I was_ _ **normal.**_ "

By age 7, Rei often played by herself in the back yard or deserted areas near the school, pretending to be a ninja. Usually portrayed not as the original clans of unseen assassins who relied on innovative but very human trickeries, but as lone wolf warrior-assassins whose existences cross into fantasy and do the impossible, knowing both truth and fiction Rei was still drawn to the famed ninja who concealed themselves and made it their strength.

Knowing her better than anyone else though, I knew it was because she had already resigned herself to concealing her own feelings. As the silent observer who lived within Rei, it had become hard for me to watch her continue to bear such burdens alone. Even so...

" _What else can I do?"_

In the first place, I'd told myself that ' _I'_ had no ' _self'_. It only frightened me to think about it, to notice the contradiction. In truth, though we were both born that day in the same body, I had already fled from the world in fear. Rei's brilliant soul had been my solace, my protection, my guidance. She was my everything, because I had chosen to do nothing.

However neither of our immature, overactive minds could endure the loneliness we both had brought upon ourselves by giving up before we'd realized.

"Who are you?"

"...?!"

Suddenly one day, I somehow found myself standing before Rei. It wasn't a mirror. I could feel her gaze, as well as a foreign form around my consciousness. It would be still be a while before I understood how, but our subconscious desires that day made ' _reality'_ out of the children's fantasy called ' _an imaginary friend'_.

The consequences we would face for opening such forbidden doors though... Even now I still regret my existence, it would have been better if she were the only one who was born. If I could atone in the end, if it was to protect her, it was fine with me...

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes in the depths of the Sky Gates as she regained consciousness, Ninja Zero Two was so far down that aside from the single shaft of light shining down on her, most of the surroundings were filled with nothing but pitch black shadows. From the black metallic surface she laid on, she stared up towards the faint light of the skies far above with clouded eyes, recalling the dream she'd been having.

" _It was fine with me... so why couldn't I have just died back then?"_

There were wounds all over her body from crashing into the jagged rocks strung about the chasm as she fell. Zero Two had planned to use her ribbons like a grapple, but couldn't get a hold on anything before breaking her left arm. The last thing she remembered was clinging desperately to the side of a jutting shard of stone with her good arm's claws until finally losing consciousness.

" _Why? What makes you want to die?"_

Shifting her gaze in surprise as a telepathic voice responded to her unguarded thoughts, Ninja Zero Two finally realized she had been lying in the palms of Strength's enormous mechanical hands. Sitting there staring at her blankly with mismatched eyes, one white and one orange, there were some painful looking cracks beginning to spread through her face and arms.

" _Strength, why are you here? No, what happened to you?"_

" _Yuu is thinking the same, but I can't understand. Even though Yuu might hate me for trying to protect her again, I don't want her to die. I don't believe that could be her heart's desire."_

Feeling so weak that she barely showed her astonishment on her face, the sight of her ragged form still gave Zero Two chills as she realized what Strength had done.

" _Stop it Strength, her deathwish is just becoming your reality! Look at yourself!"_

" _Aren't you the same? Your eyes have lost their color like mine."_

As though her weakness had been an illusion, Zero Two raised her clawed hand up now to stare with eyes wide at her reflection in the metallic talons. Her eyes were no longer pink, only a pale white. Biting her lip as her complexion whitened, she just let her arm drop after a moment.

" _Not the same, but yeah it's similar… Sorry for interfering, I'm sure you're already prepared."_

Seeming more lifeless than before as she fell silent, Zero Two couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the absence of Rei, the missing connection she herself must have closed off instinctively. Along with the resulting deterioration of her body, it was enough to fall into the depths of depression. Tilting her head as she watched her reactions, Strength also went silent.

Then Zero Two suddenly heard a mechanical sound pierce the silence, clangs of shifting metal mixed with a hiss like some sort of steam or hydraulic pressure release. The parts up around the elbows of Strength's mechanical arms opening wide, she pulled out a normal pair of arms covered by elbow length gloves. Before Ninja Zero Two could ask what she was doing, Strength moved behind her and knelt down to pull her up under the arms, eliciting a series of pained protests from Zero Two as she stood back up with her arms wrapped around her.

" _Hurts, that really hurts! I'm injured all over dumbass, what the hell are you doing?!"_

Still keeping hold of her while tilting her head again and narrowing her eyes slightly as though troubled, Strength only went on to confuse her further.

" _I don't feel it either. Do I need to be lying down as well?"_

" _Hey, hey, hold it! Just what the hell are you trying to imitate?! My instincts towards other selves of Rei's friends have limits…"_

Zero Two's recollections of Rei's interactions with Yuu Koutari had brought to mind an alarming context. She somewhat understood the nature of the shameless prankster, but could only guess at the ideas such 'pranks' would have given Strength. Her concern was only half on the mark though.

" _Holding someone. I've learned holding someone makes you both feel better somehow. When Rei collapsed at the library as well, holding her made Yuu's fear fade, but they both also laid down the same way then. Is the position important?"_

Grinding her teeth at that last bit of phrasing, Zero Two wondered if she'd developed a talent for accidental harassment from her human self's antics. Trying to think of the least troublesome way to educate her, she suddenly realized something she should have before.

" _Hey Strength, I've never spoken to you before, but you're unusually talkative aren't you?"_

Suddenly Strength abruptly tossed Zero Two onto her back next to her and immediately threw herself over her. Starting to sputter all sort of shocked objections, she quickly went silent as she noticed a golden-edged blade that had stopped just before piercing Strength's back.

" _What nonsense is this? Strength, are you trying to squander even your own foolishness?"_

Standing over them both with a cold gaze, Black Gold Saw held the blade ready to deliver a killing blow as she telepathically questioned Strength. Turning her head back, she returned Black Gold Saw's gaze with a defiant one.

" _Only caring about Yuu's pain was my mistake. Something precious to Yuu, I warned you before that anyone who destroys such things will be my enemy."_

While she didn't back down, Black Gold Saw looked extremely frustrated now. Watching her reaction and listening to the two of them speaking familiarly, Ninja Zero Two realized the likely explanation behind Strength now as she recalled how she'd protected Black Gold Saw at the desert area.

" _The two of you were allies all along then... I won't complain about how you don't see eye to eye right now, but why the hell were you trying to kill me?!"_

They all remained in that awkward position for a moment as Black Gold Saw remained silent, only casting her a particularly sharp glance, until Zero Two filled her tone with daggers as she demanded,

" _Are you siding with that magic sword bastard?"_

Stabbing her blade into the ground with a clang, the land itself completely made of the black metallic ore at this depth, Black Gold Saw swiftly reached down and grabbed the neck of Strength's hood. Hurling her back behind her like a ragdoll, she just as quickly lifted Ninja Zero Two up up off the ground with her skeletal claws clamped around her neck, a monstrous anger radiating from her every action.

" _The one here who will bring Solomon victory is you with your sacrilege against the heavens,_ _ **human!**_ _This vessel may have once belonged to a servant, but I serve no one! I am the Empress, I am Black Gold Saw!"_

* * *

"If Ms. Irino knows about Kuroi, maybe it will be a bit easier to understand. Even if Toshi wasn't pushing himself before, now that there's also Kuroi around…"

Raising an eyebrow as she sat across from Haruka Kagotani in the Dawn Counseling Center, though she genuinely didn't see what was easier to understand, Saya did have several ideas where this could be going already. She kept those thoughts to herself for now.

"Did something happen between you two and Kuroi?"

"No, it's… well Toshi did bother her this morning a bit, but that's not what I mean. Kuroi, she's amazing isn't she? Before she even joined the class, her grades from overseas got him so worked up, Toshi is already acting like they're rivals."

She seemed to fidget uncomfortably as she spoke about it, probably unaware of the lonely expression on her face.

"I don't even know when he had time to study before, shouldn't someone stop him from suddenly trying to compete with a genius?"

It wasn't like Saya couldn't understand some of her concern for Katsutoshi Mihara. As the eldest of eight siblings with two working parents, his home situation alone drew her own eye. Rei being a _genius_ seemed to be a sensitive topic to her, but it was also true there was likely no one who could compete with her grades.

On the other hand, Kagotani clearly had budding, tender feelings that Saya could never touch upon with much success in any sessions with her. As much as she wanted to simply tell her that neither Rei or Mihara were likely to spare the energy to endanger her future love life, that wasn't proper counseling. More than that…

"Kagotani, aren't you worrying too much?"

Kagotani had reasonably severe social anxiety, and this session was more or less the usual, minus the possibility she felt threatened by Rei. There were limits to what the counselor can do when the patient is less than willing, Saya had treaded lightly regarding her condition after her initial failures, just taking things case by case.

"B-but…"

On the other hand, choosing her words well enough without mentioning 'anxiety' tended to work surprisingly well.

"Covering for you is one thing, but a rivalry or two sounds healthy for a boy his age, and Kuroi's academic ability won't change the level of your studies. It's fine to keep looking out for him, but don't worry yourself sick over what may not even happen."

In Saya's own opinion, the blunt methods with inconsistent results that were her go to strategy weren't well suited to the career of a typical counselor, who had to work on equal ground with adult patients. The whole of her career had been directed towards one thing from the start; a certain friend with a troublesome age gap.

"I've said this before, but he's allowed to make his own mistakes as well Kagotani. If he does end up carrying too much on his shoulders, that's when you support him so he doesn't fall flat."

"Worrying too much, in other words… overthinking things? Toshi said that too. I'm always the one getting helped though, maybe I really am hopeless…"

Getting the feeling she had hit some sort of land mine as Kagotani wilted in her seat, Saya could see it was time put the brakes on her usual ways.

At that moment though, the cell phone she kept for other world emergencies suddenly gave off a ringtone of receiving a text message. Her train of thought completely derailing from the surprise, her face must have turned pale as Kagotani immediately seemed to become worried about her.

"Ms. Irino, is… is something wrong? Your phone…"

Slowly bringing it out as she tried to mask her concern, Saya didn't know what to expect having received a text of all things. Since hadn't even asked Yuu for help yet, something else may very well have gone wrong on top of everything else. However, she wouldn't have believed it could be something that would make her prefer any other imaginable catastrophe.

" **Why...?** "

What had she missed? How could she miss such a thing? Where had she gone so wrong, for it to become like this? Zoning out as she read Kagari's text about Yuu's bullying and her behavior, the vision of Strength, as well as the street she had followed her to, _that street_ , Saya's mind spun without end. She didn't even seem to register the world around her anymore.

"Ms. Irino!"

Pulled back to reality somehow, Saya found Haruka Kagotani was now holding the hand in which she had held the cell phone, having at some point let it drop to the floor it seemed.

"What happened Ms. Irino? Is there something… I can do? M-maybe another cup coffee to help you calm down?"

The sight of the timid Kagotani trying to help her, whose anxiety alone would have been reason enough to freeze in place or run off shouting for someone else, was just the jolt Saya needed. As she slowly but surely put her senses back into place, her rigid frame relaxed slightly as she slowly closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Kagotani… Thank you. You've saved me."

"Huh?"

Overthinking things wouldn't help. There was no time to think, she had to go before it was too late. Yuu acted on her own and had already made her own choices, her own mistakes, and it was now when it all became too much to handle that Saya needed to go to her.

"Please do me one more favor. Take the message I'm about to write to Kuroi, I have to leave immediately so I can't do it myself."

"Eh, Kuroi? B-but…" Done writing it already, Saya grabbed her car keys and handed a piece of notepad paper to Kagotani, imploring her, "Please."

* * *

Within a certain room at the hospital, a man concealed by black hooded robes sat in a chair silently watching a young girl upon the bed as her body writhed in her sleep, a blood red light being cast upon the room from outside the window. Suddenly opening her eyes which had remained closed for more than a month now, she let out a scream as she awakened from a nightmare.

Breathing heavily, she looked out the window in shock as she saw some sort of red glowing lines and an unnatural sky, and sensing him there somehow she hesitantly turned away from the absurd sight and faced the hooded man. Feeling chills down her spine as she laid eyes on him, although she had no idea who he was, he radiated a presence that felt like he were the continuation of her nightmare.

"You've awakened, Mato Kuroi? As expected, such side effects… A vessel devoid of a heart is an obvious loophole to exploit for those incorrigible Marid. 'One cannot accurately tell of a person's future when only an object can be observed', it will surely be some such excuse."

"Who are you? What were you… doing to her?!"

Mato hadn't understand a word he'd said, but she somehow knew this eerie person had done something painful to both her and her dear friend in the otherworld. Not a very confrontational girl to begin with, if not for that fact she wouldn't have been able to speak from fear of this second nightmare she'd awoken to, let alone show the glare she was giving him.

Laughing dryly, the hooded man seemed dismissive of the mixed fear and anger she directed at him. He glanced back at the door, which had not a pentagram but a six-pointed hexagram within a circle drawn upon it in glowing red lines, loud noises of someone trying to break it down coming from the other side. Choosing to ignore the sounds, he reached up and casually pulled down his hood.

"Forgive my late greeting. As a mere servant of the fallen Solomonic Dynasty I have no legally ordained name, however a number of organizations have apparently coined me as 'Weissman'. I'm sure you can see why, though I feel it's a tad grandiose… Feel free to just call me White."

The man perhaps in his early to mid thirties before Mato was devoid of color. His skin, his hair, even his eye color. Weissman's entire outer appearance was afflicted with severe albinism, a birth defect where skin pigment is partly or entirely absent, making the reddish-pink of his mouth's interior that showed when he spoke stand out like a red line on his pure white face.

Just from seeing his face and neck he was clearly a rather thin, sickly man in contrast to his deep, imposing voice. Albinism raised vulnerability to skin cancer and was associated with numerous vision defects, sometimes even CHS, a rare immune disorder. She also couldn't help notice there was an unsettling amount of scarring around his neck and collarbone.

Mato jumped as the noises from the door raised a particularly loud crash, being rammed with considerable force. Chuckling a bit at her frightened reaction, the red of his mouth resembling a thin smile on a white harlequin's mask just a bit, Weissman stood and raised a white wand with a red gem-studded tip and the room began to shake and fill with red light.

"My reason for being here with you today was to awaken the sleeping existence you call 'Black Rock Shooter'. Everyone has underestimated our boldness, especially those waiting outside. With so little resistance the circle is proceeding smoothly, I believe we can look forward to promising results from the young master's latest experiment."

Casting her a foreboding smile now, Weissman's tone became slightly mocking for the first time as he bid his farewell.

"Apologies for inadvertently ruining your role as the captive princess, but the part of the tragic heroine really belongs to the knight herself if you ask me… Until we meet again Mato Kuroi, oh brave heart swallowed up by the flames of kindness and destruction."

As he vanished without a trace, the light and the glowing hexagram disappeared as well. Almost immediately, the door was broken down as a number of heavily armed soldiers wearing black body armor and helmets stormed inside. Entering with pistol in hand, Dr. Rothcall Shepherd blinked in surprise seeing Mato sitting there awake and confused. Then he put away his pistol and pulled out a radio communicator with a sigh.

"PSS call! Hey, can anyone hear me?! Marion, Phobos?! Shit, the circle isn't complete but we're already blocked in… can't they see this from outside?"

He gave up and stared out the window for a moment, an enormous magic circle filled with strange symbols and a hexagram in the center slowly completing itself in darkened skies above the hospital and surrounding areas. Turning to Mato again finally, Dr. Shepherd wondered,

" _Did Weissman make some sort of mistake? Either way, she's awake… but just what on earth am I supposed to tell her?"_


End file.
